Catch you, catch me
by Flowerxlady
Summary: Sakura es la joven hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad de Tokio. AU.
1. Rutina

Hola. Este es mi primer Fanfic de animé en mucho tiempo, espero lo disfruten. Cabe destacar que los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Sakura Card Captor, propiedad de CLAMP.

_Sakura es la joven hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad de Tokio. AU._

**Catch you, Catch me.**

**Capítulo #01:** Rutina

_Aburrido. _

Eso fue lo primero que pensó al reflexionar sobre su día en la universidad. Aunque la verdad no era para nada nuevo. _Nunca_ había algo nuevo. Los mismos salones, las mismas compañeras, la misma comida en la cafetería, los mismos chistes de Yamazaki… Y no es que fuera una chica amargada, al contrario, se caracterizaba por tener una sonrisa radiante que te hacía olvidar cualquier problema, o al menos eso le decía constantemente su profesora de secundaria. Es sólo que desde hacía unos meses, su vida se había vuelto más rutinaria de lo normal.

O quizás era sólo porque no tenía internet en su celular.

Porque para ella, Sakura Kinomoto, hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad de Tokio, tener si quiera un celular ya era bastante peligroso.

- ¿Por qué esa cara Sakura-chan?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, y si no fuese porque ya se sabía ese meloso tono de memoria, quizás se hubiese llevado la primera sorpresa en lo que parecían siglos-

- No pasa nada Yukito-san. Sólo me dejó un tanto agotada la clase de matemáticas- Sonrió dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con un par de orbes marrones- Yo que pensaba que no vería más números al terminar secundaria.

Yukito Tsukishiro era unos años mayor que ella, pero lo conocía desde que ella cursaba primaria. Era compañero, y mejor amigo de su trabajólico hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto. Era alto, buen mozo, de cabellos grises y tez blanca.

- ¿Qué te trae por la universidad? – Preguntó la chica.

- Pasé a una panadería que vende unos pastelillos deliciosos, Touya me invitó a tomar el té a tu casa, y pensé que sería bueno llevar algo. Y como quedaba cerca de aquí, me pareció buena idea pasar.- Sonrió.- Pensé que sería buena idea volver juntos a casa ¿no te parece?

- Ya veo.- Dijo fijando sus grandes ojos verdes en la bolsa que traía el joven en su mano izquierda.-

Aquello no fue casualidad, lo sabía muy bien. _No existe la casualidad, sólo la necesidad_. Eso le había dicho alguna vez su profesora Mizuki. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esos encuentros con su hermano, su vecino, Yukito o algún amigo de su padre. No volvía sola a casa nunca. Menos muy entrada la tarde.

- No tendrías que haberte molestado Yukito-san, puedo volver sola a casa-

- Lo siento Sakura- Le dijo, entendiendo que la castaña tenía perfecto conocimiento de todo.- Tu padre me pidió el favor. Sé que es un poco incómodo, pero él está muy preocupado.

- Lo sé, pero a veces necesito tener mi espacio. Entiendo lo del móvil, lo de las cuentas en internet, pero de verdad, creo que no me haría nada mal tener la libertad de pasear por el parque, o quedarme hasta tarde en la biblioteca sin estar pensando que mi hermano estará esperándome hasta las tantas para llevarme a casa sana y salva.

El chico no se atrevió a responderle. Porque la entendía. Cada vez que su padre se veía involucrado en algún caso peligroso, la vida de _la pequeña Sakura_ se veía reducida a una rutina abrumadora. Era un tanto triste. Sakura era una chica muy activa, buena en los deportes, alegre, y comprensiva –aunque un tanto torpe y despistada-

- Ya verás cómo tu padre atrapa a estos criminales, y volveremos a salir como antes.- Le aseguró al sentir que el silencio era demasiado incómodo y prolongado

-Sí, después de todo, mi padre es el mejor policía de Tokio- Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Yukito tenía razón. Aquella sensación de aburrimiento era sólo temporal. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero él tenía ese don de darle una cierta tranquilidad.

-Touya me contó algo sobre el caso. Al parecer, la policía está tras una banda organizada de ladrones de bancos.- Agregó el joven.

- No suena como la gran cosa, algo más deben hacer como para que mi padre me tenga tan vigilada.- Respondió al mismo tiempo que hacía una seña a Yukito para que caminaran en dirección a la estación de metro.

- Creo que son un tanto violentos para sus ataques, el otro día leí en el periódico que llegó un aviso de bomba a la escuela Tomoeda. Y que efectivamente, el GOPE logró desactivar un artefacto explosivo.

- Yo también leí eso.- recordó.- Touya dijo que allí estudiaba la hija de un detective de renombre, y que por eso hubo mucho despliegue policial.

- Exacto, me parece que son bastante inteligentes. Porque mientras la policía hacía sus labores en la escuela, ellos robaron un banco. Yo creo que es por eso que tu padre quiere tener vigilada ¿no? Por si intentan usarte con fines perver—

El sonido de la música de un móvil los hizo reaccionar a pocos metros del andén que los llevaría a su hogar. Yukito se sorprendió al ver el remitente.

- ¿Señor Kinomoto? – Contestó- Sí, estoy con ella, estamos a punto de subirnos a— Entiendo.-

Colgó.

- Sakura-chan, tu padre dijo que por ningún motivo nos subiésemos a la máquina, y que nos vayamos a zona segura hasta que llegue el GOPE.

- ¿Aviso de bomba? –Inquirió ella.

- Sí, dicen que entre los andenes 9 y 12.- Respondió.- Vamos, la zona segura es por aquí.

Caminaron a paso apresurado, sin embargo, no corrieron. El Sr. Kinomoto les había mencionado que jamás debían ponerse a correr desesperados en lugares públicos, al presentarse este tipo de situaciones. Puesto que podían desatar histeria colectiva, y causar un sinfín de accidentes. La chica iba un tanto emocionada, porque aquello que estaba sucediendo no era para nada rutinario.

Y entonces lo vio.

Una corta cabellera color chocolate pasó frente a sus narices, en dirección contraria al flujo de gente. Acercándose despreocupadamente hacia los andenes que ya estaban siendo clausurados. Se giró para seguirle el paso, y se sorprendió al ver que nadie miraba en aquella dirección, que a nadie parecía preocuparle.

- ¿¡Sakura-chan a dónde vas!?

El joven gritó con preocupación al ver como Sakura salía corriendo en dirección a los andenes. No se percató, sin embargo, de las intenciones de la joven, la cual tenía sus orbes verdes fijos en la espalda de ese misterioso chico. Como era de suponer, el nivel de pánico de la gente era demasiado como para detenerse en pequeñeces como lo eran dos adolescentes corriendo en sentido contrario a la zona de seguridad.

- ¡Oye, tú…!- Gritó Sakura, y al ver que no era escuchada aceleró el paso.- ¿Por qué vas en esa dirección?

Y entonces lo alcanzó, lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Por un instante dejó de escuchar, dejó de sentir, todo para admirar el par de ojos ambarinos que la miraban con evidente sorpresa.

- ¿¡Pero que diabl—

- ¿Qué hacías corriendo hacia allá?- Lo interrumpió la chica.- ¿no te das cuenta que están evacuándonos a zona segura debido a un aviso de bomba?

El chico la miró estupefacto. ¿Quién era esa lunática? ¿de dónde había salido y qué estaba pensando cuando decidió perseguirlo?

-¿Y qué se supone que haces tú?- Le espetó frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos fijos en los verdes de ella-

- Te salvo la vida.- Reprochó ella.- ¿No te das cuenta que puede ser peligroso?

- Yo, est— Pues quería ayudar.- Dijo con evidente nerviosismo, sin embargo, la chica parecía más ingenua de lo que indicaba su rostro.

- No seas bobo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que hagan su trabajo.- Le sonrió.

- De todos modos no es de tu incumbencia- El joven fijo su vista en su mano, aún cubierta por la pequeña y cálida mano de la misteriosa chica. Antes de poder siquiera sonrojarse ante la situación, se movió bruscamente y se soltó del agarre.

- E—este, lo siento mucho. No me fijé que…-

Intentó disculparse, pero chico ya estaba lejos. No habiendo procesado del todo lo sucedido, decidió volver por donde vino. Yukito no debía estar para nada contento.

Finalmente, la bomba fue desactivada por el personal especial de la policía. Yukito logró encontrarse con Sakura en la zona de seguridad, luego de haberla estado buscando como loco. La vuelta a casa se podía resumir en un tremendo sermón por parte del peligris, aunque lo que más le preocupaba a la morena era la larga conversación que le esperaba a la hora de la cena, cuando Tsukishiro le contase a su hermano y a su padre lo sucedido en la estación. Bueno, al menos le había servido para salir un poco de la rutina.

Y además, el chico era lindo.

Llegaron a casa en lo canta un gallo, a pesar de lo repletas que estaban las calles. Cuando entraron a la residencia, lo primero que hizo la chica fue percibir un delicioso olor. Su comida favorita: Camarón frito. Saludó a su hermano, a su padre, y corrió a su lugar en la mesa, como lo hacía desde que tenía memoria. Ya irían a la mitad de la maravillosa cena hecha por su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto, que entre otra de sus grandes cualidades, era un excelente cocinero, cuando Touya habló.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el incidente en la estación?-

-La verdad estuvo bastante expedito, y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad no hubo tanto tránsito como lo esperaba.- Respondió Yukito.

- Ya veo.- Exclamó Fujitaka.

- Sin embargo, debo decir que pasé un gran susto.- Agregó, Sakura tragó pesado y fijó su mirada en lo que le restaba de comida.- Cuando íbamos de camino a la zona de seguridad, siguiendo a la perfección las indicaciones que nos dio, Sr. Kinomoto, Sakura salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta sin decirme nada, y no la pude encontrar hasta minutos después.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacías, Sakura?- Preguntó con notorio enojo su joven padre.

- No lo sé.- Dijo la chica, decidiendo que era mejor decir las cosas tal y como habían pasado.- Ibamos con Yukito caminando tranquilos hacia la zona de seguridad cuando de pronto vi un chico, debió haber tenido mi edad, corriendo en dirección al andén. Me llamó mucho la atención, y nadie parecía notar que se estaba poniendo en peligro.

Hizo una breve pausa.

- ¿Y entonces pusiste tu vida en un inminente peligro por seguir a un chico desconocido? ¿Siquiera sabes su nombre?

- N—No, pero de verdad me pareció extraño. Porque no llevaba uniforme de bombero, pero se dirigía al lugar dónde efectivamente había una bomba. Cuando lo alcancé me dijo que quería ayudar, pero yo le dije que ayudaba más poniéndose a salvo. Eso es todo.

- Deberías seguir tus propios consejos, monstruo.- Le dijo Touya

- ¡Hasta cuando Touya, madura!- Respondió al instante la ojiverde. Touya le decía así desde que tenía memoria.

- Basta los dos- Los interrumpió su padre- Sakura, me parece muy noble lo que hiciste, pero por favor, no pongas tu vida en peligro de nuevo ¿sí?- Sonrió.

Sakura asintió, y siguió comiendo. Fujitaka Kinomoto era un hombre excepcional. Se casó muy joven con Nadeshiko amamiya, la madre de Sakura, quien tenía 16 años para ese entonces. Sin embargo, era imposible no caer bajo el encanto de Fujitaka. Era muy inteligente, gentil, comprensivo, tenía maravillosos dotes culinarios, un gran sentido de la honradez, y además era muy apuesto. Jamás lo había visto verdaderamente enojado, ni tampoco triste. Ni siquiera cuando ella, en un intento de ayudarlo en su trabajo (rellenar expedientes e informes) terminó por arruinar su computadora derramándole café.

Estaba lloviendo fuerte. Dos días habían pasado desde el incidente de la estación, y su vida había vuelto a la desagradable rutina –salvo por la lluvia, eso era nuevo- Maldijo internamente ser tan despistada y no haber visto el informe del tiempo por la mañana. Había salido abrigada, pero para nada preparada para la lluvia repentina que azotó la ciudad. Lo bueno era que quedaban menos de dos cuadras para llegar a esta pastelería que tanto le gustaba a Yukito, donde había quedado de juntarse con Touya, que para variar había conseguido un trabajo cerca de allí.

Pero lo vio, otra vez.

Un chico de cabellos oscuros, ojos ambarinos pasó frente a sus ojos, venía de la calle de enfrente. Traía unos vaqueros y una chaqueta gruesa verde, en su mano derecha sostenía un paraguas. Iba tan sólo unos metros más adelante.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad de disculparme por lo de la otra vez, y presentarme como corresponde._" Pensó al mismo tiempo que sus pies se movían en dirección al joven.

Él por su lado, no pareció notar la presencia de Sakura, si no que caminó con los ojos fijos adelante, hasta llegar a la esquina de un callejón, allí dobló. La chica se preguntaba por qué demonio había doblado a un callejón como ese, eran oscuros, y siempre olían a basura, pero a las finales no le dio mucha importancia. Dio la vuelta a la esquina, hizo un ademán por llamarle pero lo que vio la dejó muda.

- ¿Lo trajiste todo?- Preguntó el chico de los ojos ambar.

-No, el resto lo tiene Meilin. ¿crees que Eriol me permitiría entregarte todo el dinero? Sería muy arriesgado.-

- Claro, tienes razón. – Dijo recibiendo una pesada mochila, que podría ser fácilmente confundida con la mochila llena de libros de un estudiante universitario.

A lo único que atinó Sakura fue a agacharse y esconderse tras unos basureros. Allí, frente a sus grandes ojos verdes (que observaban por entremedio de ambos tarros) se estaba llevando a cabo un crimen. El joven en cuestión se había reunido con otro hombre, vestido completamente de negro, con capucha. Este le entregaba una mochila, y hablaban de dinero.

"_Tienen que ser los ladrones de bancos_." Se dijo. "_Concuerda perfectamente con la descripción, vestido de negro completo, y hablan de mucho dinero. ¿Qué hago?_"

Nunca en su vida había estado en una situación así, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, además de un tanto de miedo. -Eran los ladrones que ponían bombas en todos lados después de todo- Lo primero que golpeó su mente fue llamar a la policía, pero luego razonó que haría mucho ruido. También podía ir corriendo a la comisaría más cercana, que quedaba a sólo unas cuadras hacia el Este, pero podrían irse y ella quedarse sin evidencia alguna –más que la vaga descripción del chico de ojos ambar, cuyo nombre desconocía.-

"¡_Pero puedo grabar, mi celular tiene cámara_!"

Acto seguido, encendió la cámara de su móvil y en silencio capturó unas cuantas imágenes. Estaban hablando de dinero, de un próximo punto de encuentro y otro poco de cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar del todo bien. Cuando ya creyó haber grabado lo suficiente, se levantó de su escondite, silenciosa.

- Bueno, la entrega está hecha, ya sabes qué hacer. – Dijo el hombre de negro.- Me pregunto cuándo va a ser el día que tu arriesgues el pellejo por todos nosotros.- Dicho eso último, comenzó su retirada. El joven castaño lo miró irse, apretó los puños y respondió, elevando un poco la voz.-

-Y tú sabes perfectamente bajo qué condiciones estoy yo metido en todo est—

Un ruido tras unos basureros los detuvo. No estaban solos.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- Gritó el joven de ojos ambar.

Sakura creyó que iba a morir, decidió permanecer en su escondite, si hacía eso, pensarían que la que pisó una lata y chocó con los basureros no fue una persona, sino un gato callejero, muerto de hambre. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y agudizó el oído. _Nada_. No podía oir absolutamente nada, como si estuviese completamente sola. Se levantó sólo un poco, para asomar su cabeza por sobre los tarros de basura.

Nadie. Se habían ido, y ella, tenía evidencia de sus crímenes. Suspiró aliviada y sonrió triunfante, pensando en lo divertido que sería cuando la policía, con su ayuda, atrapara a los criminales y su vida se volviese un poco menos tortuosa. Antes que pudiese siquiera darse la vuelta.

_Todo se volvió negro._

* * *

Eso fue bastante corto, a pesar de que me salieron muchas páginas en Word. Creo que me va a costar acostumbrarme al formato en el que se publican aquí las historias. Espero que hayan disfrutado, y si puede, dejenme una opinión (¿Review se dice?)

Como dato, soy Chilena, y acabé por escribir una sigla, "GOPE", que corresponde en mi país a Grupo de Operaciones Policiales Especiales. Y pues, son ellos los que actúan cuando algún simpático llama al alguna escuela diciendo que han puesto una bomba.


	2. De errores y estrategias

Hola. Quizás estoy publicando demasiado pronto el segundo capítulo, pero la verdad no puedo evitarlo. Estoy muy emocionada, porque hace mucho tiempo que no escribía (menos sobre una animé que ví por primera vez cuando era pequeña) ni publicaba una historia. No pensé que alguien la leería, pero tiene bastantes Views para haber estado sólo un día arriba.

No los entretengo más, responderé abajito los reviews, que son pocos pero me llenan de alegría.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes presentes en este Fanfic pertencer a la serie Sakura Card Captor, propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP. Sólo el argumento me pertenece. Escribo por sana diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por esto.

* * *

**Capítulo #02:** De errores y estrategias.

Menudo lío en que se había metido. Eso pensaba el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color ámbar mientras manejaba –a una velocidad un poco excesiva para ser un día de lluvia- rumbo a su _hogar_. La mochila que le había sido entregada minutos atrás descansaba en el asiento del copiloto. Golpeó el manubrio.

"¿_Cómo no me di cuenta antes_?"

Se maldijo internamente una y otra, y otra vez, en todos los idiomas que sabía hablar. Trató de culpar a la lluvia, al lugar, al hambre que sentía desde hace horas, la falta de sueño, pero nada de eso parecía ser suficiente para dar una explicación lo suficientemente convincente para el tremendo error que había cometido. Y es que, en la cajuela de su auto, había una persona.

Todo estaba oscuro para la pobre Sakura, como si en realidad nunca hubiese despertado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía un constante sube y baja mover todo su cuerpo. Lo último que recordaba era haber seguido al chico de la estación de trenes, también recordaba haber estado en un callejón, oculta tras unos basureros, bajo la lluvia, grabando… Trató de mover sus pies pero no pudo, tanto estos como sus manos estaban atadas con algún tipo de soga. Sentía un leve dolor en el cuello, y su boca parecía estar cerrada con cinta adhesiva. A juzgar por la falta de espacio, y de oxígeno, se encontraba en el maletero de un vehículo.

"_Dios mío, he sido secuestrada_" Encima, tenía un frío de porquería – y por supuesto, estaba mojada de pies a cabeza- De pronto, sintió que el vehículo paraba. Tragó pesado.

El chico detuvo el motor del auto apenas se estacionó en el garaje., y suspiró amargamente. No tenía ninguna gana de dar explicaciones, ya que no sabría por dónde empezar. Tomó la mochila, se bajó del auto, y se dirigió al maletero, dudó unos segundos ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿y si estaba despierta? ¿y si—?

-Oh, pero si eras tú Shaoran-kun. – Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo y provocando que se diera la vuelta inmediatamente.

- Dios mío, casi me das un infarto Daidouji.- Frente a él, en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, había una hermosa joven de tez blanca, ojos color púrpura y el cabello muy largo, ondulado en las puntas y negro.

-Eso es raro, por lo general es imposible pillarte por sorpresa.- Respondió con una de esas impecables sonrisas que solía dar.- Oh, casi lo olvidaba. Eriol está un poco impaciente, por eso me mandó a buscarte. Dice que tardan demasiado.

-¿Tardan? ¿Meilin aún no llega? – Preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-No, pero confío en que es sólo debido al tráfico. Afuera llueve a cántaros, no sé cómo estás tan seco. No traes paraguas contigo.

Eso último lo sorprendió. Rayos, otro error más. Cuando escuchó ese ruido en el callejón, lo primero que hizo fue colocarse la mochila en la espalda y luego colgarse de la escalera de emergencia del edificio. Cuando divisó a la chica, asomándose expectante a ver si había alguien, bajó de un saltó, y la noqueó. Para sostenerla tuvo que dejar el paraguas. Gracias a quien sabe que divinidad, el paraguas no tenía nombre, ni mucho menos huellas dactilares, porque cuando llovía usaba guantes – si hay algo que no soportaba, era el frío.-

-¿Pasa algo? – La chica lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.-

-Daidouji, creo que metí la pata.- Confesó tras una breve pausa.

Ella lo miró consternada, él se limitó a suspirar, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera articular una palabra, una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es exactamente "meter la pata", Shaoran?- Un chico de ojos azules, lentes y cabellos oscuros entró a la habitación.

-Eriol…- Soltó el castaño. La chica se hizo a un lado, y el ojiazul caminó hasta quedar al lado de Shaoran.- Dime ¿qué hay en la cajuela?

Sin intenciones de alargar su agonía, el joven se hizo a un lado para que el mismo Eriol abriera el maletero. Al hacerlo, sus ojos no pudieron más del asombro.

Sakura no entendía nada. Pero ¿se supone que debiese entender? Cuando sintió el motor del auto detenerse, esperó pacientemente que se abriera la puerta, sin embargo, no parecía que fuese a ocurrir nunca. Eso la aterraba. Incluso llegó a pensar que la mantendrían ahí y la arrojarían a un lago muy profundo junto con el auto. Cuando por fin abrieron, lo primero que vio fue la intensa luz de una ampolleta, debía estar un tipo de garaje. Luego, notó unos grandes ojos azules, ocultos tras un par de lentes, que la miraban con horror.

- Shaoran – Habló Eriol, y sin el más mínimo cuidado tomó a la chica por el cabello, levantándola al mismo tiempo que gritaba de dolor.- ¿¡Me puedes explicar qué demonios significa esto!?

- Pues la entrega se realizó con éxit—

- ¿_Éxito_? – Lo interrumpieron antes que pudiese si quiera empezar a explicar todo este lío.- Sólo tenías que recibir la maldita mochila y traerla ¿y qué haces? ¡Me traes una mujer, carajo!-

Sakura agradeció a todos los cielos que soltaran su cabello, a pesar de que eso le costó un fuerte golpe al caer devuelta a la cajuela.

- Pues estábamos en el callejón, yo estaba por irme y descubrí a esa- Se defendió el castaño apuntando a Sakura.- metiendo sus narices en lo que no le incumbía. Había grabado un video, revisé su celular.

-¿Me estás tratando de decir que esta cría logró seguirte hasta el callejón, y te grabó con su celular? – Miró a Shaoran con reproche.- Bien, no hay vuelta atrás ahora. Sácala de ahí, obtén toda la información que puedas: ¿estaba sola? ¿le contó a alguien?.

Eriol se detuvo, caminó hacia un estante y abrió una de las tantas cajas que allí había.

- Luego quiero que te deshagas de ella.- Y con esto último, entregó una pistola al castaño, la pelinegra miró asustada desde la puerta, pensando en el pobre destino de tan bella criatura.

-¿Quieres que la mate? Yo no…

- Ya es hora de que empieces a hacer _algo útil_.- El aludido tomó el arma, tragó pesado. Mientras, el que parecía ser el hombre a cargo de todo esto tomaba la mochila con el dinero- Ahora sácala de mi vista, y Tomoyo- Dijo mirando a la joven en la puerta.- Avísame en tanto llegue Meilin, tiene más trabajo por hacer.

Shaoran miró fijamente los ojos de la chica, verdes como una esmeralda. Estaban brillosos, claramente llenos de lágrimas. ¿Y quién no? Acababa de sentenciarse su muerte. Encima estaba empapada, aún estaba amordazada, incapaz de moverse, de gritar, de pelear por su vida. Con cuidado (en realidad, eran precauciones necesarias, se trataba de una rehén de todos modos) tomó a la chica en sus brazos, que para su sorpresa no protestó, y la llevó por la cocina, luego la sala (una gran sala), subió las escalera y caminó por un largo pasillo, había bastantes puertas, y cuadros, era una casa bastante llena de lujos, detalle que la chica de pelo corto no captó, pues iba muy concentrada en todo aquello que no había podido hacer en su presuntamente corta vida. Finalmente entraron a una habitación. Sakura fue arrojada sin ningún cariño hacia la cama.

- Siéntate.- le ordenó el chico de ojos ámbar. La chica lo hizo con dificultad (estaba atada de manos y pies después de todo), pero sin protestar.- Mira, si cooperas todo se acabará muy pronto ¿sí?- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba la cinta adhesiva de la boca de la castaña.

- Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora.- Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la chica, su voz quebrada.-

- No puedo hacer eso hasta que me respondas un par de cosas. ¿Enviaste ese video a alguien más?-

- No…-

- Más te vale estarme diciendo la verdad- Respondió el apuntando la pistola a la joven.

- Pues revisa, no tengo internet en mi celular.- Dijo a regañadientes, aun su voz temblando.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué aún no te haces cargo de la chica? – Dijo el joven Eriol al ver a la chica sentada en la cama - Quiero que esté todo listo antes de tener que salir. No quiero estar fuera sabiendo que hay un estorbo en casa.

- ¡Tengo nombre!- Grito la muchacha, perdiendo el control, sus ojos llorosos, sus mejillas rojas. Todo le dolía, pero ese tal Eriol la estaba sacando de quicio.

- ¿Y crees que eso nos importa?- Le respondió Shaoran. La chica comenzó a llorar silenciosamente-

- Vas a morir de todos modos.- Soltó el joven parado en la puerta.- Encárgate Shaoran.

Shaoran reprimió un suspiro. Volvió a mirar a su rehén e hizo un esfuerzo inhumano por no fruncir los labios, por no mostrar duda en su rostro. Era desgarrador. Ahí, frente a él, sentada en su cama había una chica, su cabellos castaño y corto estaba desordenado, mojado, sus ojos verdes llorosos, sus labios rosados entreabiertos. Atada de manos y pies, estilando, tiritando del miedo y del frío que sentía. Una chica cuyo nombre podría permanecer un misterio. _Porque no era relevante_. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le gritaba que le diera la oportunidad al menos.

- Bien. ¿cómo te llamas?- Preguntó el chico, la pistola frente a la cien de la mujer, sus ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa–

- S—Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura.

Nadie tiró del gatillo. De pronto, la pobre se sintió observada. La pistola ya no estaba ni cerca de cabeza, y aquel petulante joven de aspecto británico entró a la habitación, seguido de Tomoyo, que acababa de llegar del piso de abajo.

-¿_Kinomoto_? ¿Hija del jefe de policía? – El del pelo negro se largó a reir- Shaoran, te has salvado por un pelo. Esta chica nos puede ser muy útil. Ahora desátala, déjale clara su posición y espera nuevas instrucciones.

-Entendido.

-Tomoyo, tu vienes conmigo, y cuando termines quiero que subas y atiendas a la _pequeña Sakura_. Es una rehén, pero de todos modos quiero mantenerla viva y en buenas condiciones.- Soltó una risa, sintiéndose triunfador- Nos vemos, Shaoran, diviértete con tu _nueva mascota_.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza, se quedaron solos en la habitación.

Era un tanto extraño. Sobre todo para Sakura. Había vivido un sin número de emociones, todas fuertes, y todas a la vez. Había sido secuestrada, nada más y nada menos que por los criminales más buscados de la ciudad de Tokio, habían planeado asesinarla, había sentido una pistola en su cien. Había cerrado sus ojos, esperando que tiraran del gatillo de una buena vez, pero nada sucedió. Estaba viva, empapada, en la cama de su captor. Ahora era una rehén, una herramienta y por un momento pensó que hubiese sido mejor jamás haber dicho su nombre.

- Oye, será mejor que te cambies la ropa.- La voz del joven interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

- ¿Por qué…? – Preguntó, su cabeza gacha, sus manos, atadas, se aferraban a las sábanas con fuerza.-

- ¿Eres tonta? Estás estilan—

- ¿¡Por qué no me mataste, por qué preguntaste mí nombre!?- Lo miró a los ojos, furiosa, con él, consigo misma.- Ahora soy una carga…Soy una simple herramienta para hacerle daños a quienes yo más quiero.-

Lloraba. Estaba destrozada. Quería ocultar su rostro, no quería que la vieran así, mucho menos ese chico, pero no podía. Sólo le quedaba ocultarse tras sus cabellos, cabizbaja.

- Muerta también les hubieses hecho daño ¿sabes?- Le dijo Shaoran.- Si no hubieses sido tan temeraria, nada de esto hubiese pasado.-

Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, como si la hubiesen golpeado, y es que el castaño tenía razón. Todo esto era culpa suya.

- Anda, no hagas esto más difícil aún. Dame tus manos.- Sakura hizo caso de inmediato, importándole muy poco lo que pudiese pasar con ella.-Voy a desatarte, pero no quiero que intentes nada. No es de mi gusto golpear chicas.-

-Eres un criminal. – Le respondió vagamente

-Hasta los criminales tienen sus principios.- Ella posó su mirada en los ojos ambarinos de él, y pudo notar un brillo extraño en ellos. – Antes de soltarte, quiero que me respondas una última pregunta. – Ella asintió- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el callejón? No creo que una chica como tú, hija del oficial de policía que lleva este caso, tenga la libertad de estar sola, durante la tarde, sobretodo porque por lo que veo no sabes nada sobre defensa personal.

-E—Eso no te incumbe.

Shaoran suspiró.

- Por supuesto que me incumbe. Tú eres una rehén ahora, entiende tu posición. ¿Con quién te ibas a ver esa tarde, eh?-

-Con…- Quiso decir "_nadie_". Diablos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan suspicaz? No servía de nada ocultarlo ahora.- Con mi hermano Touya.

- Ya veo, tendremos que mantenernos al tanto de sus movimientos. Debe haber notado que algo raro te sucedió, tampoco sería bueno que aumentaran el número de policías en las calles por andarte buscando…Bueno, vamos a soltarte.

-Ay…- La muchacha se quejó el sentir como Shaoran desataba sus manos. Sus muñecas comenzaron a arderle, cada roce de la soga la quemaba.-

-Voy a tener que pedirle a Daidouji que te revise eso.- Llamaron a la puerta- Adelante.

El chico ahogo una pequeña risa. Ahí, en el umbral de su puerta estaba justamente la chica que acababa de mencionar, sonriéndole. Tomoyo Daidouji era una chica tranquila, amable y bastante madura.

La predilecta de Eriol, pues era responsable y sabía seguir órdenes, sin embargo, era capaz de actuar por su cuenta cuando las cosas no salían como estaban planeadas. Era extraño como la mujer siempre aparecía en los momentos más oportunos, como si le leyera el pensamiento a todos los residentes del lugar. El castaño le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicando las quemaduras en las muñecas de la joven hija del jefe de policía. Tomoyo asintió, entiendo para que era requerida. Se acercó, y se sentó al lado de la fémina, le sonrió cálidamente y tomó con delicadeza sus manos heladas.

- Shaoran-kun, ¿me haces el favor de traerme el botiquín que está en la estantería de tu baño?- Su voz era tan dulce, que Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco menos tensa.- Bien, Sakura-chan, vamos a encargarnos de esto, y luego te vas a poner ropa más adecuada.

-G—Gracias- Logró articular la castaña, impactada por lo amable que era Tomoyo. ¿cómo podía una chica tan buena como ella estar involucrada con hombres tan inescrupulosos?

- Aquí tienes Daidouji. Yo iré por algo de comer, tú encárgate. Si necesitas ayuda, sólo grita.

El joven dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tomoyo sonrió y volvió a mirar a Sakura. Era una niña hermosa, a sus ojos. Casi le parecía haberla visto antes. Abrió el botiquín que le había sido proporcionado y sacó una crema hipoalergénica (de esas que le pones a los bebés, o que usan las chicas para no les den alergia los aros) y las esparció cariñosamente sobre las marcas rojas de las muñecas de la ojiverde, quien cerró sus ojos de dolor al contacto. Luego procedió a vendarlas.

- Voy a desatarte los pies, Sakura-chan. Por favor, no intentes huir. No quiero que te noqueen.-

- Eres muy amable-

- Es porque eres una niña muy linda. Que estés retenida no significa que vayan a barrer el piso contigo ni nada por el estilo. Además, si lo ves fríamente, una persona herida es un gasto extra – Le sonrió la de los ojos violetas- Así como también es un gasto extra una mujer enferma con gripe. Anda, muéstrame tus pies para desatarte y así poder cambiarte a una ropa seca.

- Gracias, este…- soltó nuevamente, y dudó al no saber cómo llamarla, había escuchado su nombre, pero no correspondía que lo dijera sin permiso de ella.

-Tomoyo Daidouji.- Le dijo, como adivinando su pensamiento.- Puedes llamarme Tomoyo si quieres.

Aún no comprendía del todo, pero decidió que era mejor dejar que la ayudara. Ella no hacía daño alguno, por lo demás, cuando estuviese vendada y cambiada podía idear un plan para escabullirse. Sus tobillos también fueron vendados, pero le dolían mucho menos que las muñecas, inclusive se pudo mantener de pie sin ninguna complicación mientas la muchacha de cabellos largos y negros le ayudaba a secarse y ponerse un lindo vestido azul oscuro, largo hasta la rodilla. Tomoyo la dejó sola unos instantes para ir al baño en busca de una toalla más pequeña que la usó para el cuerpo, y comenzó a frotarla contra su cabello.

- ¿Quieres que te preste un secador de pelo mejor? – Le preguntó.

-Está bien así, como es corto se seca bastante rápido, no te preocupes.- respondió con amabilidad. La morena dejó de lado la toalla.- El vestido es muy lindo, gracias.

-Te queda divino. Aunque la verdad, lamento no haber traído algo más abrigado. Más tarde te puedes dar una ducha si gustas, cuando estés instalada.

-¿Eh?-

-Esto es una casa, no una cárcel.- Sonrió.- Incluso en las cárceles tienen duchas.-

_Toc, toc_. La conversación se vio interrumpida, Tomoyo gritó moderadamente un "_pase_", y a puerta se abrió para revelar a Shaoran, que traía en sus manos una taza con algún líquido caliente, a juzgar por el vapor que humeaba. La habitación estaba bastante oscura, las cortinas, de un color verde opaco, estaban cerradas, por lo que la luz que entraba desde el pasillo molestaba un poco a la vista.

-Eriol te llama, Daidouji. Gracias por hacerte cargo.- Dijo apenas entró.

- No hay de qué Shaoran-kun, fue un placer conversar con Sakura-chan. ¿No es así?- Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

-Siéntate- Ordenó a la castaña apenas Tomoyo llegó las escaleras. Sakura se mantuvo de pie.- Vamos, te pedí que no te hicieras la difícil. Nadie va a salir herido si empiezas a entender tu posición. –

- Bien.- La chica se sentó en un lado de la cama, el castaño cerró la puerta, y se ubicó a su lado.

- Ten- Le dijo fríamente extendiéndole la taza.- Es un guiso, supuse que podías tener hambre, y como estuviste empapada pensé que te haría bien algo caliente.- La chica lo miró a los ojos, un dejo de sorpresa se escondía en esas profundas piscinas esmeralda. Pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse levemente, pero jamás lo suficiente como para sonrojarse, no era crío después de todo.-

- Y—Yo no quiero nada que venga de ti.- Dijo, corriendo la cara para mirar hacia otro lado. El chico dejó la taza sobre el velador.-

-Pues como quieras. Pero si tu plan es morir de hambre, ten en cuenta que estás en una casa donde el dinero no falta, son capaces de tenerte postrada en cama, atada de pies y manos y conectada a alimentación intravenosa. Yo en tu lugar, comería comida_ real_.

Sakura se levantó, dándole la espalda al joven. No tenía ninguna intención de congeniar con el desgraciado que la había noqueado y secuestrado en primer lugar.

- ¿Por qué te comportas dócil con Daidouji, eh? Deberías estar agradecida. Eres una cría después de todo.  
- Porque ella no es una criminal, deshonesta, poco honrada ni asesina. ¡Ay!

_Paff._ El ruido seco de su cuerpo chocando contra la pared hizo eco dentro de la oscura habitación. Se sentía un poco mareada por el golpe que había sufrido su cabeza al ser aventada contra el frío concreto.

El castaño la tenía tomada de las muñecas, juntas, y puestas por sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo masculino presionando el suyo. La puerta, de frente a ellos, lejana, dejaba entrar un pequeño haz de luz que hacía brillar el par de ojos ámbares que la miraban con ira. Intentó forcejar pero le dolía. Podía sentir la respiración del otro quemar su cara. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Tenía miedo.

-M—me estás lastimando.- Soltó con voz quebrada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.-  
-No hables de lo que no tienes idea. _**No sabes nada sobre mí**_, no sabes quién soy ni lo que puedo llegar a hacer.-  
- Yo…- Tragó pesado. Estaba aterrada. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí no había escuchado al chico hablar en ese tono tan profundo, tan lleno de rabia, tan…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, luz entró a la habitación.

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido el segundo capítulo. Creo que me quedó más largo que el anterior, pero no estoy segura. ¿Qué opinan? Personalmente soy muy Fan de Sakura Card Captor, y trataré de mantener las maravillosas personalidades de estos personajes que me cautivaron, pero de todos modos, es ficción, y se supone que están ya bastante creciditos, así que si me salgo un poco del personaje disculpenme ¿vale?

Como les comenté arriba, estoy muy contenta con los reviews que recibí del primer capítulo, así que les voy a agradecer uno por uno, son poquitos pero me arreglan el día :)

**kinesukikinomoto** ¿Habré actualizado muy pronto? Jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review, casi le apuntas, a Sakura en realidad la noquearon con un golpe en el cuello, como suelen hacer en los animés. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo también.

**AsukaLi**. Hola! ¿Cierto que se hace muy corto? No sólo yo lo pienso. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya interesado. Bueno, en este capítulo, como podrás leer, se ve que hay una estrecha relación entre Eriol y Tomoyo. Nunca sé en qué van a terminar mis personajes, más allá de la pareja principal, pero si tengo pensando hacerlos muy protagonistas, porque me encantan n.n

**Sabrina Motorpsico** Ya está la respuesta a tu pregunta. Yo también pensé "Pobre Sakura" cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, esperemos que no pase muchos malos ratos. Gracias por leer, y por tu review.

Espero leerlas de nuevo :) En serio, muchas gracias !


	3. Primeras impresiones

Hola ! Esta vez me tardé un poco más en actualizar, pero me desligué un poco del computador durante el fin de semana. La verdad el capítulo estaba listo, pero quería al menos empezar con un bosquejo del siguiente antes de publicar la tercera entrega.

Por otro lado, quizás deba subirle el Rating a la historia, creo que el lenguaje que utilizo en ciertas ocasiones puede ser bastante crudo. ¿qué opinan? No las entretengo más. Aquí va el capítulo 3.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes presentes en este Fanfic pertencer a la serie Sakura Card Captor, propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP. Sólo el argumento me pertenece. Escribo por sana diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por esto.

* * *

**Capítulo #03:** Primeras impresiones

La puerta se abrió de golpe, luz entró a la habitación.

- ¡LI XIAO LANG! – La voz de una chica con un inconfundible acento extranjero inundó la habitación-  
- Me—Meilin- Soltó el aludido separándose de golpe de la chica de cabellos cortos que tenía aprisionada contra la pared. Sakura cayó de golpe al suelo, se sentía débil, sus muñecas le dolían.  
-¿¡Qué se supone que estabas haciendo y por qué demonios hay una _mujer_ en _tú habitación_!?

La chica recién llegada era delgada, de tez clara y ojos de color marrón, con un particular brillo rojo. Su cabello era negro, largo, liso y estaba recogido en dos coletas, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Traía puesto un abrigo impermeable común y corriente, amarillo, y botas de invierno. Se adentró sin pedir permiso en la habitación y caminó hacia donde estaba la ojiverde, sentada al lado del velador, en el piso, su espalda apoyada contra la pared. Shaoran se hizo a un lado.

-¿¡Quién es _esta_ mojigata!? – Preguntó Meilin, su ceño fruncido, parecía echar fuego por los oídos.- ¿¡De dónde salió!?

- Meilin ¿Quieres calmarte? – Le respondió Shaoran, entre enojado y aterrado.- No puedes entrar gritando de esa forma ¿qué Eriol no te dijo?

-¿Cómo quieres que esté calmada si te encuentro de ese modo con una _cualquiera_? –

Miró a Sakura con desprecio, y se agachó para examinarla. Cabello castaño, corto, bastante desarreglado, ojos grandes y de un extraño color verde (muy lindos, pero no lo iba a admitir jamás, de todos modos, ella también poseía unos ojos bellos y poco comunes). Tenía vendas en las muñecas, e iba descalza, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que estaba usando ropa bastante linda.

"_Un momento…"_

- ¡MI VESTIDO! – Su grito se escuchó por toda la casa.- ¿Por qué esta cualquiera está usando **mi** ropa?

- ¿Qué?- Reaccionó la castaña después de salir del asombro que le había causado la situación. De un momento a otro, pasó de estar acorralada en un chico y la pared, a ser examinada por una mujer furiosa.

-Párate- Ordenó la de acento extranjero, levantándose.- ¡Que te pares!- Gritó al ver que la otra no reaccionaba.

- Meilin.-

-Tú no te metas, Li Xiao Lang – Lo cortó en seco, Sakura se levantó también, aunque con un poco de dificultad. A las finales si le dolían un poco los tobillos.- ¿Con qué este es tu juego, no?

- No sé de qué estás hablando- Se defendió la aludida, su voz casi inaudible-

-¡Te revuelcas con mí Xiao Lang y después te pones mí ropa!- Levantó su mano para propinarle la bofetada que creía merecía.- Zorr—

Sakura cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe. Sin embargo, al igual que la bala que se supone daría fin a su vida, la mano de la morena jamás llegó a tocarla. Abrió sólo uno de sus ojos, y pudo ver como Shaoran tenía tomada la mano de su agresora con firmeza.

- Li Meilin.- La miró con reproche- ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?

- ¿La defiendes? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- Estaba que lloraba de cólera.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es muy simple.-

En la puerta Eriol arreglaba sus lentes, observando la situación, Tomoyo tras él, mantenía sus manos cerca de su boca, como ahogando un grito. Meilin no era una chica cualquiera. Originaria de Hong Kong, había entrenado más de un arte marcial, y sólo unos pocos habían sido testigos de lo fuerte que pegaba la China. Tanto ella como Shaoran miraron en dirección a la puerta. Eriol entró a la habitación.

- Hiragisawa…- Soltó Meilin, dándose cuenta que todos la miraban con reproche. Shaoran soltó su brazo al notar que estaba menos tensa, y Sakura soltó un suspiro, calmándose un poco.

-Meilin, la chica que está frente a ti, es nuestra nueva rehén, hija del jefe de policía, el hombre que lidera la investigación que tiene como fin nuestra captura. Sakura Kinomoto.- Explicó el ojiazul.

- Yo…No sabía.- Agachó la cabeza.

- Te dije que tenías que escucharme.- Le dijo Shaoran, Meilin enrojeció de vergüenza.

- Bien, creo que te quedó claro que la quiero en perfectas condiciones. De todos modos, Tomoyo, creo que sería mejor que de ahora en adelante le prestaras tu ropa. No tengo intenciones de salir a comprar a ningún centro comercial.

- Sí, lo siento.- Respondió Tomoyo.

Meilin salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Le dolía estar ahí. Todos la miraban como si fuese una enferma. ¿No deberían estarse preguntando todos que se supone que hacía Shaoran, a oscuras en la pieza con esa mocosa desaliñada? Por muy importante que pudiese ser para la organización, por muy útil que resultara para planear los siguientes movimientos, no le parecía para nada correcto que estuviese tan involucrada con el castaño. ¡A penas y llevaba unas horas allí y ya la tenían contra la pared!

Por otro lado, Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar. Acababan de decirle un montón de cosas, de tratarla como una dama de compañía, una cualquiera, una golfa. Y lo peor, es que se supone que había seducido a su desagradable captor. El sólo recordarlo le daba…Nauseas, o algo por estilo porque se le formaba un lío en el estómago. Como un montón de murciélagos volando dentro de él, un lío así más o menos. Sus manos firmes presionándole las muñecas, su nariz casi chocando con la suya, sus ojos brillantes mirándola fijamente –con rabia, pero que va.- Sus labios tan cerca de los suyos que podía sentir su aliento, cálido…

- ¿Sakura-chan?- La dulce voz de Tomoyo Daidouji la sacó de su ensimismamiento.- Vaya, me costó un tanto captar tu atención. ¿Te sientes bien?

Se terminó por dar cuenta que tanto el chico de aspecto inglés como Shaoran la miraban como si tuviese algo en la cara. No supo en qué momento había llegado la morena a su lado, ni mucho menos pudo descifrar cómo es que había acabado sentada en la cama de la habitación. Se sonrojó ferozmente al darse cuenta que había estado en la luna.

- Será mejor que te quedes con ella Tomoyo. Dale un cambio de ropa y procura que coma. Estaremos abajo discutiendo sobre nuestra siguiente movida. Mandaré a Shaoran con la cena.

-Entendido.- Le sonrió. Ambos hombres dejaron la habitación.- ¿Y bien Sakura-chan, qué hiciste para que Meilin se enojara tanto?

- Y—Yo no hice nada- Se defendió. La puerta de la habitación se cerró.- Yo sólo no quería tener que comer nada de lo que me diera ese chico.

- ¿Quién? ¿Shaoran-kun? – Miró a la castaña con intriga- Pero si es muy buen cocinero, además es guapo ¿no crees?

-Pues no.- Mintió. La primera vez que lo vio, en la estación, pensó que era muy atractivo.

-Bueno, de todos modos, deberías comer lo que te traiga, o vamos a tener que conectarte a una maqu—

-Si, si. Alimentación intravenosa. Ya me lo dijo el chico, al parecer no estaba mintiendo.- La cortó.

- ¿Y por qué te mentiría?

-Porque es un criminal, y me secuestró.

- No seas ridícula, Sakura-chan. Shaoran es un buen chico. Muy diligente y de buenos modales, aunque un poco serio a veces, incluso con su prima- La otra la miró desconcertada.- La chica que trató de darte una bofetada es Li Meilin, viene de Hong Kong, así como Li Shaoran. Tienen el mismo apellido, pues son primos.

- A mi me pareció que eran pareja.- Agregó Sakura, realmente le costaba entender como los primos podían armar un alboroto semejante.

- Ah, Meilin está enamorada de Shaoran. Cuando llegaron a vivir aquí luego de que Eriol los contactara, ella me odiaba y era muy poco cortés. Decía que ella y Shaoran estaban comprometidos, así que no se me podía ni ocurrir ponerle las manos encima.

- Hmm, creo que yo también armaría jaleo si encuentro a mi prometido con una chica en la pieza.- Dijo comprendiendo la situación.

-Vaya, te trajo un guiso ¿no lo probaste? Tiene que estar de muerte.- Volvió a sonreir. Sakura concluyó que por muy raro todo esto estaba resultando, le agradaba Tomoyo.

La sala de la casa era grande. Lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todos los miembros de la organización en sus reuniones estratégicas. Eran ocho en total, sin contar a Tomoyo. En el lugar había un gran sillón ubicado de tal forma que pareciera estar mirando el trono del rey de algún lejano castillo de cuentos de hadas. Sobre el, descansaba un hermoso gato negro, ojos azules brillando. En el centro del lugar había una mesa de madera, donde por lo general se dejaba comida, y más allá había dos sillones grandes, en los que podían perfectamente sentarse los demás. Y pesar de eso, algunos preferían estar de pie. Los primeros en hacer ingreso fueron Eriol y Shaoran, el gato automáticamente corriendo a los brazos de chico con ojos similares.

-Spinel.- El chico tomó a la mascota entre sus brazos soltando una pequeña sonrisa, el gato ronroneó. Acto seguido, se dirigió al sillón de donde vino el animal- Siéntate Shaoran, los demás deberían llegar pronto.- El castaño acató asintiendo.

-Eriol, tenemos que atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos sobre la chica.- Le dijo.

-¿Como cuáles? ¿Te dijo algo más?- Preguntó, su mano derecha acariciando a su mascota con delicadeza.-

-Me ha dicho que se suponía que debía juntarse con su hermano hace unas horas. Es obvio que una chica de su calaña no anda sola. Probablemente siempre andaba acompañada.

-Ya veo ¿y le preguntaste al menos, _dónde_ iban a juntarse?-

-No me pareció necesario, donde sea que fuese, su hermano debe haber sacado sus conclusiones. No me extrañaría ya se haya doblado el resguardo policial en las calles.

- Eso es malo- Eriol estaba pensativo.- Buen trabajo, esa información es muy valiosa. Quiero que le extraigas todo lo que puedas.

- Es muy terca.-

- ¿Quién es muy terca?- Una voz femenina los interrumpió.

Con una enorme sonrisa burlona, hizo su entrada a la sala una joven alta, de cabello rojizo y largo, casi tan largo como el de Tomoyo. Sus ojos castaños y maquillados. Vestida completamente de negro, con calzas ajustadas y una polera ceñida que dejaba en evidencia sus lindas curvas, dignas de modelo de portada. A diferencia de las demás chicas de la casa, Nakuru Akizuki representaba una mujer de aspecto mucho más maduro, sin embargo, todos los habitantes del lugar concordaban en que realmente había una enorme discordancia entre cómo se veía y como se comportaba.

- Apuesto que ya están hablando mal de mí.- Infló las mejillas haciendo una mueca bastante infantil.

- Pues la verdad no.- Le respondió Eriol.- Estábamos hablando de cosas mucho más relevantes.

-Eriol, ¿por qué tienes que ser así con todo el mundo? Cuando eras más pequeño parecías un príncipe, todo un caballero.- se quejó la chica- Ahora a la única que tratas bien es a esa _criada._-

Nakuru y Eriol eran hermanos. Bueno, hermanastros. Aunque para la chica nunca hubo una real diferencia, le encantaba la idea de tener un hermanito menor al cual molestar. Sus padres, ambos empresarios, contrajeron matrimonio luego de conocerse en una conferencia en Inglaterra, donde estaba erradicado hacía unos años la familia Hiragisawa. Desgraciadamente, la relación no resultó del todo bien entre sus padres, y finalmente –El pequeño teniendo sólo 11 años de vida- luego de un par demandas y muchos acuerdos entre los abogados de ambas partes, el Señor Hiragisawa volvió a Japón, trayendo consigo a ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- El ojiazul hizo caso omiso a lo que decía la peliroja-

- A mi costó mucho trabajo llegar sin ser vista. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para cambiarme de ropa. Las calles están repletas de policías.

- Esto no está nada bien.- Eriol frunció el ceño, estaba sucediendo exactamente lo que habían predicho junto con Shaoran.

- Vamos a tener que cambiar un poco de estrategia- Interrumpió el Chino que se había mantenido callado hasta entonces.-

Afuera aún llovía con fuerza. Las calles de Tokio infestadas de gente, desde los edificios se podían ver un desfile de paraguas. Hacía frío, y ya se estaba oscureciendo, pero nada de eso parecía importarle a un joven castaño que corría, buscando…Hacía dos horas y media que debió haberse encontrado con su pequeña hermana en la pastelería que quedaba a pocas cuadras de la universidad. La esperó la primera media hora, pues la niña era demasiado tierna y buena hermana para su propio bien. Como jamás le advirtió que su turno terminaba temprano, no se alarmó. Muchas veces esperaba que terminara su turno de trabajo para llegar, y se quedaba estudiando un rato en la biblioteca de la facultad, para no molestarlo mientras hacía su trabajo o no tenerlo preocupado y distraído. Pero el tiempo pasó, lenta y dolorosamente y no había rastro de sus hermosos ojos verdes por ningún lado.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Yukito, que estaba por allí cerca haciendo las compras para su casa. Le preguntó por la chica, pero sólo recibió una sorprendida negativa.

_"¿Dónde estarás, Sakura_?"

Siguió corriendo, estaba mojado, le pesaban las piernas, pero no se iba a detener. A pesar de haber llamado a su padre, a pesar de que estuviese toda la policía de Tokio buscando. Una mano tomó firmemente la suya al doblar en una esquina

- Touya… - Soltó su captor. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban con ternura tras gruesos lentes.

-Yuki…-

- Por favor, no sigas.- Le pidió, acercándolo a él para que cupiese bajo el paraguas negro que traía.- Vas a pescar un resfriado.-

- Pero – tragó pesado- Tengo que encontrarla Yuki. Tengo que encontrarla. Sakura es la mujer más importante en mi vida, después de la muerte de mi madre yo no…Si la pierdo…-

No pudo más consigo, y por primera vez en años, se largó a llorar. Yukito sintió que las piernas le fallaban, que su estómago ardía. Le dolía tener a Touya apoyado sobre su hombro, destrozado. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no se iba a permitir llorar por mucho que la escena le partiera el alma en mil y un pedazos. Este era su momento para retribuir todo el cariño que le había sido entregado por parte del moreno desde que cruzaron palabras por primera vez. Tenía que ser su apoyo y darle fuerzas.

- Sakura-chan es una chica fuerte.- Le dijo el peligris consolándolo, su voz temblando sólo un poco- Ella no se va a dar por vencida, porque es una niña dulce, que lucha por quienes más ama. Ella no va a querer que se pongan tristes, por eso sé que estará bien. Vamos a encontrarla, pero primero, vamos a casa.

La residencia Kinomoto estaba de luto. No había existido silencio tal desde la repentina muerte de Nadeshiko Amamiya, su hermosa madre, a la edad de 27 años. Las luces apagadas, la cocina inmaculada. Fujitaka no estaba, y probablemente no estaría por un par de días, o hasta que alguno de sus colegas lo mandara de vuelta a casa a tomar un descanso.

Yukito condujo a su empapado acompañante hasta su habitación, y le pidió que por favor se diera una ducha caliente y se cambiara ropa mientras él se encargaba de hacer la cena. Touya salió de la ducha tras unos largos quince minutos de estar parado bajo el agua mirando el piso, se vistió en piloto automático, y ni siquiera se maravilló con el olor a _Ramen_ recién preparado que despedía la cocina. Comieron sin decir una palabra, hasta que hubieron terminado y el dueño de casa suspirara, subiendo a su habitación sin preocuparse de lavar la loza.

- Touya…- Lo llamó el peligris entrando a la habitación del castaño, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.-

- Lo siento mucho Yuki.- Le respondió en voz baja. El aludido se sentó a su lado.- Fui muy grosero, no te di las gracias ni te ayudé con la vajilla.

- Eso no tiene importancia.- Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.- Creo que deberías descansar, ya mañana podemos pensar con claridad. Podríamos ir a ayudar a tu padre, llevarle almuerzo, un tarro de caf—

-Es mi culpa.- Lo interrumpió Touya, desconcertándolo.-

- ¿Eh? Touya, nadie se hubiese imaginado esto…No puede ser tu culpa.-

- Tú no entiendes Yuki.- Su voz se quebró al mismo tiempo que comenzó a hablar más fuerte- Cuando vivíamos en Tomoeda, nunca hubo problemas, nunca tuvimos que negarle salidas, ni mantenerla encerrada. Pero yo quise mudarme, venir a la Universidad de Tokio cuando había buenas opciones allá... Si no nos hubiésemos mudado esto jamás habría pasad—

_Paff._ El sonido de una fuerte bofetada inundó la habitación. Yukito maldijo internamente su arrebato, y Touya tan sólo atinó a llevarse una mano a la mejilla, mirando más que sorprendido al peligris a su lado. Tsukishiro era lo más parecido a un muñeco de felpa que podía existir: Lindo, tierno y cálido.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar semejantes estupidez!? – El chico no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su rabia, ni mucho menos por frenar esas lágrimas que desde hace mucho ya querían salir.- Nada de esto es tu culpa. Sakura-chan se pondría muy triste si supiera que estás pensando así. ¿Crees que venir a Tokio fue el problema? Aquí, donde nos reencontramos dos años después de haberme mudado de Tomoeda, aquí donde Sakura-chan aprendió a tocar el piano, donde se concretó como capitana del equipo de porritas de secundaria, aquí donde fuimos más felices que nunca, tú, yo, Sakura-chan y tu padre…

El corazón de Touya se estrujó al mismo tiempo que un centenar de imágenes pasaban por su mente. Es verdad, si no se hubiese mudado, jamás habría vuelto a ver a Yukito. Jamás hubiese visto el atardecer desde la Torre de Tokio junto él, su hermana y su padre. Habían vivido tantas cosas hermosas.

- Yukito yo…

- No digas nada. –Lo cortó – Sólo perdóname. No quise golpearte- Llevó su mano a la mejilla del castaño, y la posó sobre la de él.- Pero me rompe el corazón que pienses así, que te culpes, y que sufras más de la cuenta- El también lloraba, ya no podía evitarlo.- Quise ser fuerte para ti, como lo eres tú para mí, pero esto me supera. Me duele pensar que Sakura-chan la está pasando mal, pero me duele aún más verte así y no poder hacer nad—

Esta vez, fue el peligris quien no pudo terminar la oración, porque Touya lo había envuelto en uno de los abrazos más cálidos y llenos de necesidad, amor, tristeza que había sentido en su vida.

- Siempre estás haciendo cosas por mi Yuki. Porque siempre, siempre, estás a mi lado para brindarme una mano, nunca fallas. Sólo saber que estarás ahí para mi me es reconfortante.-

- Vamos a salir adelante. No sólo tú y yo, estoy seguro que la linda Sakura también va a luchar.

"_Yo también lo creo…"_

* * *

Bien, ese ha sido el tercer capítulo de mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado. A mi no me termina de convencer, pero debía presentar algunos personajes antes, los que más me gustan jeje. Sí, lo sé, Meilin es una neurótica, pero me pareció justo y necesario, yo también me pondría así. Ojalá a nadie le moleste un poco de Slash (Hombre con Hombre) porque creo que la relación entre Yukito y Touya es una de las más hermosas de toda la serie.

Voy a tratar de publicar dos capítulos más, pero no les aseguro nada, pues me voy de vacaciones y no tendré acceso a un PC, pero como buena escritora, avanzaré en uno de mis tantos cuadernos. Ya se viene el romance, lo siento si les parece aburrido que no haya habiado acción todavía, pero tengo que introducir el contexto, aunque tal vez me estoy alargando mucho :c

Ahora voy a responder los reviews, crecieron en número, y eso me pone más que contenta.

**Sakura Li LOve**: No te pienso perdonar por no escribirme antes :( Jajaja, era broma. No te preocupes, me alegra mucho que me dejaras un review ahora. Yo también amo a Shaoran con todo mi ser (y a mi novio le da bronca jaja) 3 Espero te guste este capítulo.

**Franny-chan Kinomoto:** Yo te doy la bendición para que te cases con mi Fic 3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y sí, sólo a Sakura le puede pasar este tipo de cosas, pero ya verás como lo va a sobrellevar. Espero que este capítulo que agrade.

**AsukaLi**: Gracias por tu comentario. Touya ya se enteró, pobrecito, sufrí imaginándome su pena. Espero que esta Meilin que he presentado te termine por agradar, yo sé que dan ganas de darle con un palo, pero todo mejorará, lo prometo. Eriol es un chico frío con un pasado que pronto revelaré, pero no es así con todos, ya verás.

**Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen**: Gracias por tu comentario, aquí esta el capitulo. Ojalá te vea más seguido por aquí, y obvio, que disfrutes de la historia. 3

**Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai**: Supieras las cosas que tengo planeadas para Sakura y Shaoran-kun ujujuu u/u Gracias leer y por comentar, espero verte pronto, y que disfrutes el capitulo.

Nos vemos pronto ! Prometo tener un mejor capitulo la próxima vez ;3; Un beso~


	4. Nada es lo que parece

¡ Hola ! ¿Cómo están? Espero que no estén enfadadas conmigo. Sé que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero me fue imposible escribir mucho estos días, porque como me voy de vacaciones tuve que hacer muchos preparativos -entre esos juntarme con mis amigas y mi novio u/u- También tengo muy presente que les dije que intentaría subir dos capítulos, pero me temo que sólo será este. Traté de hacerlo más largo, para que tuvieran mucho que leer en mi ausencia (?) y no se olviden mi Fic cuando no actualice :c

No los distraigo más por ahora ;3;

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes presentes en este Fanfic pertencer a la serie Sakura Card Captor, propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP. Sólo el argumento me pertenece. Escribo por sana diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por esto.

* * *

**Capítulo #04:** Nada es lo que parece

Eriol Hiragisawa miró por milésima vez el reloj, respirando profundamente para calmar sus nervios. Y es que no había algo que le molestara más que la impuntualidad – bueno, y la estupidez- Por fin, luego de más o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera, arribó a la sala el último miembro de la organización criminal más buscada de todo Tokio.

Eran ocho en total. En la sala ya se encontraban reunidos siete de ellos: Eriol Hiragisawa, quien estaba a cargo, esperaba impaciente sentado en su sillón, su gato negro Spinel descansado plácidamente en su regazo. Nakuru Akizuki, hermanastra de Eriol y la más hábil ladrona de todo el equipo, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones largos ubicados a ambos lados de la mesa de centro. Li Meilin y Li Shaoran, primos originarios de China, la primera se sentó junto a Nakuru, mientras que el chico se mantuvo de pie muy cerca de la puerta que conectaba la sala con el pasillo.

Sentado en el sillón, frente a las chicas, se encontraba Adam, un joven rubio de aspecto nórdico, proveniente de Escocia, nunca se supo muy bien cómo había llegado a trabajar con ellos, sin embargo, era un brillante constructor de explosivos. A su lado estaba sentado un pelirrojo llamado Derek, era bastante pequeño en comparación con el resto y es por aquello –además de su gran agilidad- que su función era nada más y nada menos que ubicar los aparatos explosivos en lugares estratégicos de la ciudad, había llegado a Japón junto con Eriol, pues trabajaba para su padre en la empresa. Por último, sentado en el borde del sofá, esperaba Hideki, un joven japonés experto en artes marciales, temerario, no temía ni a la misma muerte, muchos desconocían su pasado, sus gustos o su profesión anterior – Nakuru siempre pensó que era un mercenario despiadado, porque a su juicio, tenía una mente aún más retorcida que la de ella.-

- Disculpen la tardanza- Dijo un voz profunda entrando al lugar, todos se dieron vuelta a observar al recién llegado. Tenía el cabello largo, plateado, y ojos celestes, muy claros.- Las calles estaban imposibles…

- Yue, hazme el favor de sentarte. – Le dijo Eriol- Todos aquí entendemos tu retraso, de hecho, justamente quiero comunicarles el motivo del alza de personal policial en las calles.- El resto se volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Descubrieron a alguien?- Preguntó Hideki, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Nakuru, siempre pensó que la chica era demasiado osada.-

- Algo parecido.- Respondió el ojiazul.- Cuando Adam hizo la entrega de la mitad de dinero robado a Shaoran, alguien los estaba espiando.-

- ¿Atraparon a Shaoran? Desgraciado te voy a—

Antes de que el japonés pudiese decir otra cosa, Eriol lo cortó. Hideki era bastante volátil, a pesar de tener un aspecto sereno y compuesto. Usaba el pelo hasta el hombro, amarrado en una coleta y tenía los ojos igual de oscuros que su cabello azabache. Shaoran apretó los puños, el tipo lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- Siéntate.- Le ordenó el moreno.- Si, alguien grabó a Shaoran y Adam, sin embargo, él se hizo cargo del intruso.

- ¿Shaoran? ¿_Hacerse cargo_? Tiene que ser una broma, es un _bueno para nada_- Respondió el experto en artes marciales, el Chino tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder y generar desorden. El desgraciado siempre le tuvo bronca, desde que llegó con Meilin.

- Hideki, si no quieres escuchar te voy a pedir que te retires.- Y es que Eriol odiaba que lo interrumpieran. El japonés se quedó callado.- El intruso está aquí en la mansión, Tomoyo está con _ella_.- Todos lo miraron con sorpresa ¿una mujer?- Tenemos una nueva rehén, y es nada más y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto, hija del jefe de policía.

El silencio inundó la sala. Nadie se esperaba aquello. La verdad, era que los únicos que le tenían algo de fé al pobre Li Shaoran eran su prima, Nakuru y dependiendo de la situación, Eriol. Ahora, gracias a él tenían una gran ventaja por sobre quienes los buscaban desesperadamente. Podían extorsionar a la policía, pedir favores, todo a cambio de la seguridad de la chica. El único que parecía intranquilo era Adam, quien aún no se podía creer que lo hubiesen grabado sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Y se puede saber dónde la tendremos? No creo que sea prudente mantenerla en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, sola.- Preguntó Yue.

- Tiene razón. Es una rehén, debería estar encerrada. Jamás hemos tenido a nadie cautivo aquí.- Habló el pelirrojo.-

-He estado pensando, y creo que vamos a tener que arreglar una habitación del tercer piso.- Dijo Eriol- Vamos a instalarla con Tomoyo.

- Pero habría que limpiar si piensas poner a Tomoyo a vivir ahí, si fuera por la otra chica, que se quede en ese nido de arañas- Escupió Meilin con rabia. No le gustaba para nada esa chiquilla atrevida.

- Por supuesto que no voy a dejar que Tomoyo viva entre toda esa basura.- Le respondió el de lentes.- Vamos a limpiar el almacén del tercer piso, y vamos a poner una pieza para dos personas. No tengo intenciones de tener una jaula ni nada por el estilo.

- No tenemos por qué darle comodidades. ¿Y dónde la tendrán mientras? ¿en la sala?- Preguntó la China.

- En la pieza de Shaoran.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio. No hubo persona en esa sala que no pensara que a Eriol se había zafado un tornillo. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir semejante estupidez? Meilin se quería morir. ¿Por qué la desgraciada podía vivir con Shaoran? Cuando llegaron de Hong Kong, los pusieron en piezas separadas aun siendo parientes, y ahora esta desconocida tenía el derecho que a ella se le había negado. Para colmo ni siquiera era un miembro de la organización, y su único valor residía en su apellido.

- Tienes que estar de broma- Habló el Chino-

- Pues no es ninguna broma. Será sólo hasta que esté habitable el tercer piso. No voy a arriesgarme a que la chica le haga algo a Tomoyo mientras duerme, ni tampoco a dejarla sola contigo. Además, ya llegó la hora de que hagas algo por esta organización.

-¿Y qué pasa con las misiones? ¿Quién irá por el dinero?- Preguntó Adam, su compañero.

-Como vamos a exigir menos presencia policial, no habrá problemas en que vaya Derek o Hideki.- Respondió Hiragisawa. El resto decidió que lo mejor era no seguir cuestionando, pues cuando Eriol decidía algo, jamás cambiaba de opinión.- El resto sigue como lo habíamos planeado.

Todos asintieron. Derek fue el primero en retirarse, pues a pesar de ser un criminal de primera, también era un fanático de las series animadas y los videojuegos, y en este momento, se estaba lanzando una nueva expansión de su juego favorito. Adam le siguió, debía confeccionar un nuevo explosivo para la próxima misión. Y así se fue vaciando el lugar, hasta que sólo quedaron los primos Li.

- Xiao Lang.- Lo llamó la mujer.-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto. No voy a aceptar que estés pegado a _esa otra_ día y noche. ¿me oíste? Eres mi prometido.

- Meilin, tú y yo sabemos que no estamos comprometidos, fue sólo una promesa de niños, más bien, me lo impusiste.- Por mucho que quisiera a su prima, había cosas que sabía era mejor decirle fría y objetivamente.- No quiero que empieces con que no eres bonita, o que no eres suficiente, porque no es así. Sólo que no puedo quererte como tú quisieras.

-¿Y a ella sí?- Meilin lo sabía. Lo sabía, porque no era primera vez que se lo decían, pero siempre, siempre mantuvo sus ánimos, sus esperanzas…

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en insinuar que siento algo por una _rehén _que acabo de conocer? No pienso involucrarme con nadie en particular, mucho menos con una chica en su posición.

Mientras tanto, la joven Tomoyo secaba el corto cabello de Sakura, quien había tomado una merecida ducha caliente luego de haberse comido a regañadientes el guiso que le había traído su captor. Jamás iba a admitirlo, pero la verdad es que estaba muy bueno, a pesar que no estaba caliente como cuando llegó. No sabía por qué, ni tampoco sabía si era correcto, pero la morena la relajaba y se sentía segura junto a ella en esa casa de locos.

-Listo, ya está- Comentó la pelinegra.- Ahora deberíamos ocuparnos de ponerte algo como pijama. Aún no es tan tarde, pero te haría bien una buena siesta.

- ¿Y dónde van a tenerme?- Preguntó Sakura, la verdad se moría por dormir, había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero juraría que ya eran las ocho de la noche y pasadas. Después de todo, sus clases habían terminado a las cuatro.

- No lo sé, Sakura-chan.- Le dijo, aunque más o menos tenía una idea de lo que podría haber planeado Eriol, lo conocía bastante bien.- Abajo estaban discutiendo justamente aquello. Bueno, apuremos la causa, no creo que quieras que llegue Shaoran-ku y te encuentre sólo con una toalla puesta ¿o si?

Sakura enrojeció sólo con imaginarse la escena y asintió sintiendo la vergüenza subírsele hasta las orejas. Tomoyo se levantó y buscó entre un montón de ropa que había traido mientras la castaña se duchaba, y le hizo entrega de dos piezas. Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. La chica de ojos violetas hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole a la otra que entrara al baño y se vistiera con lo que le fue entregado. Cuando hubo hecho eso, gritó un "Pase", y la puerta reveló al dueño de la habitación.

-¿Y la chica? – Fue lo primero que salió de la boca del joven.-

- En el baño poniéndose ropa más cómoda para dormir- Le sonrió- Esta vez no le dí ninguna prenda que perteneciera a Meilin, pero de todos mod—

La voz de Eriol pronunciando su nombre a la distancia advirtió a la chica que era requerida, probablemente en la sala, para hacer sus quehaceres. Se despidió de Shaoran con una sonrisa y salió disparada por la puerta. El Chino suspiró cansado, sin haber podido darle unas palabras de agradecimiento por encargarse de todo. Cerró la puerta tras él, quedando de inmediato sumido en oscuridad. Afuera ya se asomaban las primeras estrellas, y su pieza continuaba con las cortinas cerradas. Se lanzó derrotado a su cama, tratando de no pensar en dónde y cómo se supone que iba a acomodar a la chica que estaba en su baño cambiándose de ropa. Era lo más incómodo que la podría haber pasado: Primero porque era una rehén, y segundo, porque la única chica que alguna vez había estado en su habitación además de su madre, era su prima Meilin.

"_Odio esta vida de porquería que me tocó vivir. Ahora además de tener que soportar los gritos de Meilin, tendré que ser el perro guardián de esta malagradecida_." Pensó al mismo tiempo que prendía la lamparita de mesa que había en su velador. Y entonces, notó que la tasa en la que había traído el guiso estaba vacía. "_Espero que se lo haya comido caliente, y que no lo haya tirado por el retrete_."

-Tomoyo-san, me rehuso a usar esta rop— ¡Ah, dios mío!

Esa voz a la que poco a poco se iba familiarizando resonó en sus oídos, haciendo que se levantara de inmediato y quedara sentado en el borde su cama. _Menudo chillido._

-¿Qu—qué haces aquí? ¿dónde está Tomoyo? – Preguntó como si la pieza fuese suya y el extraño fuese él.

La chica tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rosadas, probablemente de vergüenza. No había reparado en la ropa, y deseó jamás haberlo hecho, puesto que tan sólo al bajar con la mirada empezó a sentir como su estómago se estrujaba de forma poco placentera.- o quizás sólo lo hacía desagradable el hecho de que esa extraña respuesta de su organismo se diera con _esa mujer_. Sin embargo, jamás admitiría que estaba seguro de que ese malestar era más como aves revoloteando en su interior que como el colon irritado-

Por un momento deseó que Hiragisawa no hubiese llamado a Tomoyo tan pronto, como para haberse enterado un poco antes sobre la ropa que le había entregado. _"Esta vez no le dí ninguna prenda que perteneciera a Meilin, pero de todos mod—"_. Trató de decirle. Trato de advertirle que cuando dijo que le había dado prendas que no pertenecían a su prima, era porque le había entregado _sus_ prendas. Allí, frente a él, había una –hermosa- joven adolecente de tez clara que vestía un short corto, de color rosado y patrón de puntos blancos (probablemente de Daidouji, su prima le había contado que la morena poseía un montón de pantaloncillos cortos llamados "_Boxer de mujer_*" que utilizaba en esos días de calor en los que no daban ganas de usar un conjunto completo.- Sí, datos extraños de los cuales no quería enteras, mas Meilin no tenía otro a quién contarle esas burradas.). La prenda dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, largas, bonitas, seguramente y por su contextura la chica practicó algún deporte_. Era demasiado corto_ para su gusto. Sobre eso, traía puesta una camiseta blanca, que cubría casi la mitad del diminuto pantaloncillo. Una camiseta suya, que a la luz de la lámpara, dejaba ver su ropa interior.

- Pues…- Trató de no titubear, pero le resultaba un poco difícil dado que no era capaz de mirarla.

Parecía salida de una película de romance, de esas en las que la chica se va al departamento del chico, hacen el amor, y al día siguiente y para no andar desnuda por la casa – o porque no le pagaron por hacer desnudos.- se levanta, se pone ropa del chico y prepara un rico desayuno. Siempre lo encontró sexy, y es que el cine siempre estaba dándote ideas para crear nuevas fantasías en tu cabeza. Todo hombre quiere ver a una mujer usar su ropa, y que le quede gigante. Para colmo ¿No podía haber elegido un sostén de un color más sobrio? Era fucsia, por todos los cielos. Le sudaban las manos, y se veía obligado a desviar la mirada.

- Es **_mí_** habitación. No tenías que hacer tanto escándalo

-Me asustaste. Un momento estoy con una linda y amable chica que quien sabe por qué está metida con un montón de maleantes, y al otro estas…bueno, tú.

-No me considero desagradable a la vista como para que te pongas a gritar.- Se defendió.- Encima, ¿qué clase de modales te enseñaron a ti? Además del hecho de que aquí soy yo el que manda, y tú la que obedece, estás en mi pieza. Me debes respeto.

-No te debo ningún respeto porque yo no pedí estar aquí, **_tú me trajiste a la fuerza_**.- Bueno, ella tenía un punto. Lo mejor de todo esto era que su pesada actitud lo hacía olvidarse de lo que traía puesto- Lo único que quiero es estar en mi casa, haciendo mis tareas – Su voz sonaba como a punto de quebrarse. Tenía rabia, tenía pena.-. Pero no, tenías que noquearme y traerme a este horrible lugar, en el que no tengo nada, para colmo tengo que usar tu ropa.

-Kinomoto, no estarías aquí si no me hubieses estado espiando.- _Touché_ – Y no creas que a mí me gusta que uses mis cosas, invadas mi pieza, mi privacidad y me hagas perder mi tiempo cuidándote que como a un perrito. –

- No tienes por qué hacerlo.- Le dijo la castaña, bajó su mirada, sabía que era todo su culpa, pero de todos modos le dolía estar lejos, y las cosas que le decía Shaoran sólo le hacían peor.- Puedo estar con Tomoyo-san…-

- Pues no puedes- La cortó, provocando su sus ojos verdes, poblados de lágrimas lo miraran expectantes.- El jefe habló, y estás a mi cargo. Eres mi problema ahora. Si necesitas algo puntual, de chica a chica, te daré tu espacio, no me interesan sus líos ridículos.

- Ush- Soltó Sakura con rabia.

Caminó en dirección a la cama, y el castaño pensó que le iba a dar un infarto cuando se paró frente a la ventana quedando de perfil, cosa que le daba una una vista poco apropiada para las circunstancias. No hay nada más provocador que una mujer usando una prenda que apenas y tape el inicio de sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- Dijo ella, y el supo de inmediato que no estaba dirigiéndole la palabra.-

- Porque metiste tu nariz en asuntos ajenos.-

- Era retórico.

-Lo sé.- Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.- Ahora que lo dices ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo allí escondida? ¿Me seguiste?

- Pues…- No quería decírselo. Era como suicidio social. ¿Decirle a su engreído secuestrador que lo había seguido para ser amigos?- no te incumbe.-

-Claro que sí. Jamás alguien me había atrapado hasta que llegaste tú.- Para la sorpresa de Shaoran, la chica soltó una risa.

-Eso casi sonó romántico- Le dijo, el chico se sonrojó, realmente era bonita. Su perfil era perfecto, y sus labios eran pequeños y rosados, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero de todos modos eran cautivadores.-

No se dijeron mucho más aquella noche. Luego de discutir uno que otro poco, ambos decidieron que lo mejor era dormir, aunque los dos ya sabían de antemano que eso no iba a suceder, que no serían capaces de conciliar el sueño. Él estaba incómodo, no solamente porque sabía que ella aún estaba despierta, y que podía intentar escapar en cualquier momento, sino que también porque lo quisiese o no era una chica. Se las había ingeniado para colocar un colchón viejo, pero no por eso incómodo, al lado de su cama –del lado que daba al baño.- y le había entregado un cojín y un plumón de pluma de ganso que le había dado Daidouji a pesar de haberle dicho millones de veces que odiaba el frío, pero que de todos modos no necesitaba algo tan abrigado.

Ella estaba incómoda pues, por todo realmente. Había sido secuestrada. Había sido obligada a vestir ropas que no eran de ella, y que realmente no eran la cosa más recatada del universo. Pudo sentir la mirada del chico sobre él cuando salió del baño, y la verdad es que su número de pulsaciones por segundo se elevaron a más de lo que ella consideraba humanamente posible. Ahora mismo estaba luchando contra su ser, porque estaba cansada, había vivido un montón de emociones fuertes y todas una tras otra, sin descanso. Para variar, el desgraciado le había hecho recordar que todo este lío se armó debido a que ella quiso presentarse como era debido, conocerlo más... Se sintió como una de esas mujeres básicas que necesitan la sonrisa de un chico lindo para subsistir.

"_Extraño mi cama, mi ropa, mi habitación, mis peluches…"_ Pensó, abrazándose a sí misma en posición fetal. "_Extraño a mi hermano, extraño a mi padre, extraño a Yukito_…"

Lo extrañaba todo. Generalmente cuando se sentía sola o triste, se levantaba de su cama e iba a la habitación de Touya, quien a pesar de todo, a pesar que ella ya estuviese muy grande como para estarla consolando, abría su puerta, la llevaba devuelta a su habitación y se recostaba a su lado, contándole alguna que otra memoria agradable de cuando era pequeño, de esa época dorada en que Fujitaka era feliz junto a su bella esposa y su primerizo. Y entonces ella se quedaba dormida, abrazando un peluche cualquiera, soñando con su madre. También extrañaba aquello. Ya no podría decirle buenos días a su familia al desayunar, ni tampoco saludar el retrato de Nadeshiko que estaba en la mesa de la cocina, o en el velador de su padre, o en la casa. Ahora estaba llorando, en un colchón, de espaldas a la cama donde dormía un chico que alguna pensé era guapo y de buen corazón – porque le dijo que quería ayudar con la bomba de la estación. Aunque eso debía ser mentira…-

Finalmente el sueño pudo más que ella. Shaoran lo sintió. Se percató como la respiración de la mujer poco a poco se hizo acompasada y tranquila, se dio media vuelta en su cama para observarla, estaba acurrucada dándole la espalda, pero de todos modos era capaz de ver su cara pues estaba en altura. Se veía serena, pero el rastro de las lágrimas que estuvo derramando seguía ahí. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó observándola. Sólo reaccionó cuando la vio quejarse en sueños.

- Oye…- La llamó en un intento por despertarla.- Vamos, estás haciendo mucho ruido, algunos queremos dormir.-

- …- No hubo más que quejidos como respuesta.

- Estoy hablando en serio.-

- ….- La observó con mayor detención, y pudo notar como sudaba frío mientras se daba vueltas. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

- N—no, no…- Salió de los labios de ella, y Shaoran creyó que lo mejor sería despertarla. – Por favor.-

- Despierta.- Le dijo incorporándose en su cama, sin pararse a pensar en lo tarde que era ni la situación en la que se encontraba- Kinomoto, despierta ya-

-No me hagan esto por favor.- Ahora lloraba, respiraba entrecortado y sudaba más que antes. Realmente estaba pasándola mal. El Chino dejó de pensar en posibilidades y se levantó para llegar hasta ella, arrodillándose en el colchón y zarandeándola un poco.

-Me estás asustando…-

- ¡No!

Gritó despertando de golpe, mareada, asustada, agitada. Por poco y choca su cabeza con la del chico, pero poco le importó – en realidad ni se percató.- Simplemente atinó a incorporarse y abrazar sus rodillas fuertemente para esconder su rostro y llorar. Pesadillas, las odiaba. Más aún cuando no había un hermano grande y amable para defenderla de esos temores que albergaba su corazón. Todo le había parecido tan real, tal vez porque aquella fantasía había nacido de los miedos que albergaba su mente desde hacía horas. Su hermano y su padre asesinados a sangre fría, Yukito también, por su culpa. Shaoran apuntándola con una pistola, su cien sintiendo el frío del arma. La chica de acento extranjero riendo a carcajadas, y Eriol ordenando a Tomoyo que limpiara la sangre que despedían los cadáveres sus seres más queridos. Sintió unos cálidos brazos envolverla, y casi pudo sentirse a salvo de no ser porque sabía a quien pertenecían.

- ¡Suéltame!- Le gritó empujándolo y clavándole sus orbes esmeralda, furiosa.- No quiero que me vuelvas a toca.

-¡Sólo intento ayudarte! – Se defendió, bastante ofendido.

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿ayudarme? No eres más que un vil ladrón, un criminal sin vergüenza y un asesin—

- ¡**_CÁLLATE_**! – Gritó Shaoran, ella se sorprendió ante su reacción.- Ya te lo dije, maldita sea. No sabes nada sobre mí.

- Pues sé lo suficiente.-

- _No_. Sólo eres una niñata malcriada y centrada en si misma, que hace suposiciones inapropiadas sin conocer a las personas. Yo no estoy aquí por que quiera. Al igual que tú, no tengo opción.

Sakura se quedó callada. Pudo ver sinceridad en los ojos del chico, que brillaban preciosos a la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las cortinas. También sintió la voz del joven arrodillado a su lado temblar, sólo un poco. Ya no sabía qué pensar ¿había sido grosera, o tocado un tema tabú? No era la primera vez que el explotaba así.

- Lo siento...Yo...Odio esto…- Lloró, desconsolada- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

- Porque la vida es una perra, a veces.- Le respondió el chico, y a pesar de estar sumamente enojado pudo percatarse que la chica ya no pensaba de él lo mismo que hace cinco segundos.

- Yo no he sido mala con nadie como para merecer esto.- Y se dejó abrazar, se lanzó a los brazos de su captor y lloró en su pecho sin pudor alguno.- Quiero volver a mi casa, tengo mucho miedo.-

- Sabes bien que no puedo permitir eso – Le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste, acto seguido, devolvió el abrazo, y comenzó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de la ojiverde, olía a cereza.-

- Tengo miedo.-

-No lo tengas, todo va a estar bien.

-No quiero que mi familia salga lastimada, no quiero morir-

- Nadie va a morir- Le dijo con decisión.- Te lo prometo Sakura, nadie te va a hacer daño.

No supo cuánto tiempo más se mantuvo llorando. Sólo que la cálida voz de Shaoran era sincera. Tampoco supo cuando cayó rendida de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, pero estaba vez no hubo pesadillas.

* * *

Cada vez que termino un capítulo me frustro más, y es que siempre pienso que son suuuuper largos pero después me encuentro con la triste realidad. Quedan cortos ;3; GOD, WHY?

Bueno, como les dije arriba, me voy de vacaciones una semana o un poco más, y no voy a tener acceso a un PC, pero tengan plena confianza que voy a escribir durante mi viaje, y a penas llegue voy a terminar el capítulo 5 para ustedes ;3; Sé que este estuvo bien aburrido, con muchas descripciones, pero si no introducía ciertos tópicos en estos capitulos, iba a tener que hacerlo después.

Vuelvo a reiterar: PERDÓN ;3; por subir sólo un capitulo, Dios sabe que traté -y mi novio, que es Beta Reader, también.-

**Princessathenea:** Gracias por tu review, de veras me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Queda muy poco para que se revele porqué tengo al maravilloso Shaoran metido en cosas tan turbias u/u. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, y que me pases a saludar de nuevo 3

**Franny-chan Kinomoto** : "El Gran Pez" es una película hermosa ;3; Te perdono sólo porque a mi también me emociona y me deprime ver películas de ese calibre – en verdad lloro con cualquier cosa..jeje- Me alegra que te haya gustado como quedó Meilin, la verdad, me fascina como personaje, es tan especial 3 Y de verdad, muchas gracias por decir que capto la esencia de los personajes porque esa es mi meta en la vida *-*, el sueño de toda fan de SCC.

Ay, me caes bien :D Te voy a extrañar cuando me vaya de viaje ;_; ojalá disfrutes este capítulo.

**Sakura Li LOve** : Tu novio debe ser divino *o* Jojojo. El mío de Shaoran tiene lo puro callado y bueno para las matemáticas 333 u/u mejor me callo, porque él lee esto. Un saludo para mi novio hermoso bello precioso, miau~ Pues, ahora incluí un poco de romance, pero lo que les espera es mucho mejor *3* ujujuju Gracias por siempre estar comentando los capítulos, de veras son un gran apoyo

**kinesukikinomoto** No tengo planeado que la rescaten pronto la verdad, pero ya verás que pronto desearás que no se vaya nunca de esa mansión *3* Sobre todo porque ahí está nuestro hermoso Shaoran dsabdka

**moon86**: Hi, I'm sorry if it sounds kinda wierd but I had tu go to your profile and check where are you from to answer to this review u/u Thank you for reading my story, I hope you like this chapter and the little hints of SxS I included on it. Soon there will be more romance, 'cause I love romance 3 But they have to get to know each other and fall in love first. c: Hope to read you soon !

Abrazos y besos para todos, los voy a extrañar. ;3; Juro que les recompensaré no haber subido dos capítulos, en serioooo! 3


	5. Un día agitado

¡He vuelto! Por fin, después de mis vacaciones y bastantes días sin publicar, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews y me desearon unas buenas vacaciones. Más abajo les seguiré contando, porque ahora sólo quiero dejarlas con el capítulo, que intenté hacer mucho más largo que los demás. Veamos como resulta eso

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes presentes en este Fanfic pertencer a la serie Sakura Card Captor, propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP. Sólo el argumento me pertenece. Escribo por sana diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por esto.

* * *

**Capítulo #05:** Un día agitado

Ya era de día, lo sabía porque esos desagradables rayos de luz golpeaban su rostro, obligándola a abrir los ojos. Lo hizo de a poco, y es que su cabeza le dolía más que una resaca (o tal vez no, jamás había bebido alcohol, pero recordaba a su hermano de malas pulgas después de una fiesta que impartió su universidad). Su cuerpo le pesaba y aún tenía resentidas sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Cuando se logró incorporar, lo primero que hizo fue destaparse, porque hacía mucho calor. Pudo notar de inmediato que no había nadie en la habitación. Podía ver la puerta del baño cerrada, el armario que había pegado a la pared, al lado de la puerta que daba al pasillo, el colchón que le había preparado Shaoran en el piso…

"_Un momento…"_

Antes de que pudiese empezar a sacar sus conclusiones, el ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos. Y sólo Dios sabe que realmente lamentó haber mirado en dirección al sonido. Porque de esa pequeña habitación que despedía vapor, salió un joven a pies descalzos, llevando únicamente unos vaqueros y una toalla en sus hombros. Jamás en su vida había visto un torso desnudo que no fuera el de su hermano – las películas no cuentan. Había visto _Twilight_ de todos modos-. Y la verdad es que por mucho que quisiera negarlo, el chico tenía lo suyo. Era delgado, pero cada músculo de su cuerpo tenía escrito: _Soy pura fibra, estoy bien ejercitado_.

- ¡Jesús, ponte algo o al menos dígnate a avisar! – Decir que estaba roja como un tomate era muy pobre para describir su rostro.

-P—pensé que seguirías durmiendo – Se defendió aún más avergonzado. – Después de lo de ayer supuse que estarías cansada, apenas y son las 8.30 am-

_Lo de ayer_…Se quedó callada unos segundos, mientras una tormenta de sensaciones y memorias de hace unas horas inundaban su cabeza. Recordaba esa horrible pesadilla, ese dolor en el pecho, ese malestar en el estómago, el sudor frío y la respiración agitada. Recordaba la rabia, el desenfreno, esas palabras cargadas de veneno y odio hacia el chico que a penas y conocía. Recordaba el miedo, así como también esos cálidos y fuertes brazos, ese perfume varonil, esa voz suave, esa mano tierna que acariciaba su cabello con un ritmo tranquilizador. Recordaba sentirse cómoda en ese pecho bien formado, sintiendo el sube y baja que acompañaba la respiración de él, así como sus latidos… El la llamó por su nombre…

_Te lo prometo Sakura, nadie te va a hacer daño_ Y luego, todo era blanco, ya no había miedo, y dejó de sentir más allá de su respiración y la de él. Todo se había ido, excepto la calidez.

-¡Pues pensaste mal!- Soltó intentando con todas sus fuerzas negar esas sensaciones. Recordar lo sucedido no le hacía bien, realmente quería borrar aquellos recuerdos tan vergonzosos de su mente.

-Deja de gritarme y date la vuelta si te incomoda tanto. Encima esta es mi habitación- El chico estaba colorado, pero era demasiado testarudo como para demostrarlo más de la cuenta. Sakura ahora si que sintió que su vida se acababa. ¡No lo había dejado de mirar ni un segundo!- Dios, te prefiero como anoche.

Shaoran deseó jamás haber dicho aquello. Alguien o algo parecía tener algo en su contra, y como si su vida se tratara de una comedia romántica de bajo presupuesto, la puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando a la ahora llamada: _Peor pesadilla de la pobre Sakura_.

-¿Cuánto más piensas tardarte? Eriol dijo que debíamos salir a hacer compras porque Tomoyo tiene que cuidar a—

Entró a la habitación, pero no se dedicó a procesar demasiado lo que sus ojos veían, su mente quedó en blanco por unos instantes, remitiéndose sólo a los hechos concretos que se desarrollaban frente al brillo rojizo de sus hermosos ojos: Shaoran, semidesnudo, mojado, sonrojado, agitado. Sakura, cabello revuelto, mejillas coloradas, con la camiseta de su primo, un short minúsculo, sentada en su cama.

_"Te prefiero como anoche. Como anoche. Anoche…"._

- **_LI XIAO LANG_**- Gritó espantada la China.

-¡Meilin, no es lo que te estás imaginando!- Le dijo enseguida el castaño, sabiendo que era en vano, y que la chica jamás lo iba a escuchar. La situación era comprometedora, quizás demasiado para su gusto, y su prima era una neurótica.

-¡TE **ACOSTASTE** CON **_ELLA,_** CERDO!- Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, tenía rabia, lo que veía era inaceptable. Shaoran siempre la rechazaba, tenía claro que sólo la quería como a una familiar, pero no podía evitar sentir su corazón quebrarse en mil y un pedazos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Gritaron los aludidos al unísono.

-¡Ay, si hasta se complementan!

-Meilin, ¿quieres escucharme por favor? Te estoy diciendo que no es lo que piensas.

- No hay nada más que hablar aquí Xiao Lang, eres un cerdo. Y tú – Miró a Sakura, que no era capaz de moverse de la vergüenza que sentía- No eres más que una ramera. Los detesto.

No esperó más y se largó corriendo del lugar, no soportaba estar allí. No soportaba pensar en qué cosas habían estado haciendo. Tampoco le resultaba agradable pensar que era todo producto de su imaginación, porque quedar como una loca merecedora de usar camisa de fuerza era casi tan malo como saber que el amor de tu vida se la pasaba revolcándose con una chica cualquiera a la que acababa de conocer. Mandó todo al diablo. No le importó chocar con Nakuru en el camino hacia ese lugar de la casa al que solía ir cuando sentía pena, tampoco le dio crédito a Tomoyo, a quien se cruzó en las escaleras –y que además le dedicó una mirada cargada de preocupación- Quería estar sola y definitivamente no tenía ninguna gana de salir de compras con su querido Li Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se cubría con las sábanas del dueño de la habitación, apenada. El castaño se terminó de vestir rápidamente. Tenía que disculparse con Meilin y aclarar las cosas.

- Por favor, te lo ruego, quédate aquí, y no intentes nada estúpido.- Le pidió con una mirada desesperada, acercándose a la cama. – Quédate aquí hasta que llegue Daidouji.

-Oye, lo siento mucho.- Le dijo ella tomándole por la polera. Estaba siendo realmente sincera. La morena le daba mucha pena, porque podía ver como se preocupaba por el Chino.- De verdad, no querí—

-No es tu culpa.- La cortó. La castaña pudo sentir su sinceridad, sin embargo, no podía sacarse la imagen de Meilin destrozada, era _su prometida_ después de todo.- Tengo que ir tras ella. No me hagas pasar más rabias ¿vale?

Sakura asintió, y él le dedicó una breve sonrisa de alivio antes de salir corriendo, y es que sabía muy bien a donde se había ido Meilin. La conocía como a la palma de su mano, no sólo por el hecho de que eran familia, sino porque literalmente habían pasado toda su vida juntos. Desde pequeños, ella solía ir con su madre a visitar su casa, asistían a la misma escuela, por lo que también hacían los deberes juntos, todas las tardes practicaban artes marciales junto a Wei, que era algo así como el mayordomo de la familia. Él desde siempre fue muy callado, y no interactuaba con nadie, excepto ella –aunque no tanto, pero al menos le dirigía la palabra.-

-Shaoran-kun, que bueno que estás por aquí- Se encontró con Tomoyo en mitad del pasillo.- Vi a Meilin-chan pasar por aquí hace un rato, y no llevaba buena cara ¿pasó algo?

- Otro malentendido.-

-Ya veo. Iré a ver a Sakura-chan. Supongo que las compras tendrán que esperar.-

- Hiragisawa va a armar la grande si no hacemos lo que pidió. Quizás si vas tú a hablar con él y lo convences de que me deje ir solo, o contigo…Podemos dejar a Kinomoto con Nakuru, su turno de trabajo empieza pasado el mediodía hoy ¿no?

- Está bien, iré enseguida. Tú ve a buscar a Meilin-chan- Le sonrió.

Meilin estaba sentada en el tejado como hacía cada vez que algo la atormentaba. Sólo debía bajar hasta la cochera, subir por las escaleras de madera que tenían en el patio, y luego seguir subiendo un poco más hasta quedar sentada en el tejado, sobre el balcón del tercer piso, en la parte trasera de la casa. Le gustaba mucho estar ahí, porque la vista era fabulosa. La Mansión estaba ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, en una especie de valle. Había un parque de con árboles de flores de cerezo a unos pocos metros de allí, y una laguna artificial que formaban parte de un templo. Desde que vivía allí que iba allá a rezar.

-Meilin- La llamó esa voz que conocía tan bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar cuidando a tu novia mascota- Le dijo sin voltearse a mirar al joven que ahora estaba sentado a su lado.

-Nunca me escuchas.-

-No tienes que darme explicaciones a mi Xiao Lang, ya me dejaste en claro muchas veces que no somos pareja, ni mucho menos prometidos. Sé que no me quieres de esa forma.- Apretó los puños y dejó las lágrimas corren, cabizbaja.

-Eso no significa que no me importen tus sentimientos, Meilin- Entonces, la morena volteó a verlo, sus ojos rojizos llorosos.- No me acosté con ella. Sólo fue un malentendido. La dejé dormir en mi cama porque estaba teniendo una mala noche, yo dormí en el colchón del suelo. Esa ropa que traía puesta se la dio Daidouji porque justamente era día de lavado.

- Eres muy dulce con la chica de todos modos.- Sonrió con amargura, sabía que algo estaba cambiando en su primo, por mucho que él no se diera cuenta.- Te importa, la chica digo.-

-Sabes que no soporto ver a una mujer llorar. Es triste.- Le dijo, y su prima sólo atinó a reírse un poco, pues era verdad- Tú me importas

- Xiao Lang…-

-Eres mi prima, y me preocupas. No puedo quererte como te gustaría, pero si puedo respetarte ¿sabes?

- Por favor no sigas, me haces daño…- Le dijo ella.- Me das esperanza cuando eres así conmigo.-

-Lo siento.- Shaoran se sintió un poco mal ¿de verdad le hacía daño?- De todos modos, quiero que sepas que cuando tenga una novia, vas a ser a la primera en saberlo. No voy a tener secretos contigo. ¿vale?

-Vale…- Sonrió.- Cuando encuentres a la indicada, se anulará nuestro compromiso. No antes.

-De acuerdo.- Él sonrió de vuelta- Te dejaré sola, lo necesitas. Y no te preocupes por Hiragisawa, con Daidouji nos encargaremos de eso.

Meilin suspiró al mismo tiempo que la figura del chico desaparecía de su vista. Era tan buen muchacho. Le hacía muy difícil la tarea de olvidarlo. Era por eso mismo que se había enamorado de él. Siempre la defendió cuando la molestaban, siempre le prestó su pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, siempre fue amable con ella. Aunque no hablaran mucho, aunque fuera serio y ella una payasa, aunque ella fuese pésima para las matemáticas y el tuviese que explicarle mil veces el mismo ejercicio. Aunque lo hiciera rabiar y lo avergonzara. Aunque lo hubiese obligado a comprometerse con ella a los 8 años. A pesar de todas esas cosas, a pesar de las crudas palabras que el le dedicaba… Era un buen chico.

Finalmente Tomoyo y Shaoran salieron a hacer las diligencias. Eriol no había estado para nada contento con eso, sin embargo, y gracias al buen humor de Nakuru (O al menos eso pensaban ellos, nadie sabía realmente que escondía la bella chica tras esa sonrisa infantil) el ojiazul acabó por aceptar el cambio de planes. Sólo había unas cuantas personas en la casa que podían hacer ese tipo de tareas. Derek trabajaba de día en la compañía Hiragisawa, al igual que Adam. Hideki tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como guardia de seguridad de una radioemisora, lo que era bastante conveniente pues le daba acceso a noticias e información clasificada –además de lograr infiltrar a uno que otro de sus compañeros.- Eriol era un misterio. Nadie sabía que hacía con su vida cuando no estaba ocupado siendo el líder de la banda de crimen organizado más buscada de todo Japón (Muchos alguna vez pensaron que el chico era un _Yakuza_ o algo por el estilo). Yue era profesor de arquería en el templo que quedaba cerca de la mansión.

Tomoyo trabajaba limpiando la casa, y Shaoran y Meilin era lo más parecido a un inquilino. También hacían quehaceres y encargos de la morena de ojos violeta. Todos eran criminales que guardaban muy bien las apariencias.

- Ahora que crecimos en número vamos a tener que comprar más verduras.- Dijo la chica cuando llegaron a un pequeño centro comercial que quedaba a sólo unos minutos caminando.

- Ella no parece ser del tipo que comen mucho de todos modos.-

-¿Eso crees Shaoran-kun? Tal vez sólo lo dices porque rechazó tu guiso.-

-Nada de eso. – El chico hizo una mueca de descontento.- Pero es menuda.

- Yo creo que si tiene algo que ver. Y que sea menuda no es concluyente, Meilin-chan come bastante para ser una chica. ¿Sakura-chan tiene pinta de porrista no? A que come mucho para mantenerse saludable- El castaño se sonrojó al recodar que pensó algo bastante parecido cuando la vio salir del baño la noche anterior. Caminaron por los pasillos buscando al entrada del supermercado que había en el subterráneo. Y entonces, algo llamó la atención del chino- ¿Pasa algo?

-N—no, no es nada.- Dijo pasando rápidamente por la vitrina de una tienda de nombre meloso y femenino. Tomoyo le echó un vistazo, allí, tras el vidrio, una maniquí vestía un lindo pijama rosa de dos piezas, la polera con un tierno estampado de ositos.

-Es muy lindo ese pijama, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

-Pues no…-

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. El castaño se maldijo internamente durante todo el tiempo que pasaron comprando víveres. No entendía por qué se había quedado mirando ese conjunto. Ni mucho menos porque había imaginado la cara de la ojiverde al verlo. ¡Tenía un osito! Bueno, tal vez era por eso. La chica podía resultar bastante adorable, cuando no abría la boca claro. Como fuese, el temita lo estuvo molestando, quizás más de la cuenta. Estaban ya en la caja, Tomoyo con su billetera en la mano, cuando Shaoran le dijo:

- Daidouji, espérame un segundo. Voy y vuelvo a ayudarte con las bolsas.-

Mientras tanto, en la mansión, Sakura tomaba una merecida ducha de agua fría. No sabía por qué pero tenía mucho calor, por otro lado, le serviría para despertar un poco, la verdad si se había levantado muy temprano considerando las pocas horas de sueño que disfrutó. Afuera del baño, la esperaba una chica de cabello largo, liso y una sonrisa juguetona. Muy alta, y muy bonita. Se presentó como "Nakuru-_neesan_" (Hermana mayor) y le hizo entrega de un vestido naranja perteneciente a Tomoyo. Aún la perturbaba un poco el malentendido de la mañana, quería disculparse con Shaoran, pero la oportunidad no se dio cuando se lo propuso.

- ¿Estás bien allí adentro pequeña?- Le preguntó la chica desde fuera del baño.

- ¡Sí, enseguida salgo! – Le respondió sin recelo, la verdad era bastante agradable.

-Pero que mona eres – Soltó la más alta apenas vio a Sakura a parecer tras la puerta.- Te queda muy bien ese color.-

- G—Gracias – Era increíble como a ratos no parecía estar viviendo en una casa llena de delincuentes.

- Es la verdad –Sonrió.- Aish, si eres realmente adorable, siempre quise una hermanita menor- La observó con detenimiento unos segundos, y de pronto su cara se puso seria.- Te pareces a alguien que conozco.-

_Toc, toc_. Sonó la puerta de la habitación. Nakuru se apresuró a abrir sólo para encontrarse con un joven de pelo oscuro amarrado en una coleta.

- ¿No tenías que trabajar hoy?- Le preguntó ella, un tanto sorprendida por la aparición del joven.

-Pedí cambiar mi turno porque Eriol me ordenó que hiciera algo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Arqueó una ceja-

-No es contigo, es con _ella_.-

Shaoran y Tomoyo demoraron poco en regresar a la mansión, cargados de bolsas. Se adentraron juntos en la cocina y comenzaron a ordenar. El castaño estaba mudo, y temía cualquier contacto con la morena que le hacía compañía, pues había estado todo el camino molestándolo por haberla dejado esperando, y preguntándole qué se supone que había ido a hacer. La chica era bastante tranquila y agradable al conversar, pero había veces en que sólo el cielo sabía lo insistente que podía ser. Rara vez algo le llamaba mucho la atención, y no descansaba hasta saciar su curiosidad.

¡**_Ay_**! Un fuerte y agudo grito de dolor los sacó de sus quehaceres. Provenía del tercer piso de la mansión, a juzgar por lo lejano que se percibía. Shaoran salió disparado en dirección a su habitación, que quedaba el segundo piso. Estaba vacía. Sakura no estaba y tampoco había rastros de la castaña que habían dejado a cargo antes de salir al centro comercial.

El tercer piso era un desastre. Había tan sólo dos habitaciones, una de ellas era ocupada como almacén. Se notaba a kilómetros que no era muy frecuentada, puesto que a pesar de haber sido barrida tan sólo esa mañana por la criada del lugar, aún había telas de araña en algunas esquinas, papeles en el suelo y polvo en las ventanas. Estaba llena de cajas repartidas de un lado a otro, excepto por la pared que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta. En ella había tan sólo había una sábana blanca colgada desde el techo, una silla, y una cámara de video sobre un trípode. En el suelo, una dulce castaña era tomada por el cabello por un joven de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes.

-¡SUÉLTAME, ANIMAL! – gritó la jovencita de cabello corto, reprimiendo lágrimas de dolor que asomaban a sus ojos.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que entiendas que _tú_ no eres la que manda aquí? Que el resto te trate como reina no quiere decir que lo seas.-

- Me haces daño…- Se quejó.

- Hideki, basta, no deberías tratarla así.- Trató de intervenir Nakuru que estaba parada a unos metros de ellos, la verdad no se sentía con el valor de enfrentarse al experto en artes marciales. No tenía escrúpulos.

-Tú no te metas- Le dijo- Esta mocosa tiene que aprender cuál es su lugar.

- Sólo la vas a lastimar, y eso no es lo que te encomendó Eriol. Sólo graba la cinta y ya.-

-¿Escuchas niña? Nadie va a salir herido si empiezas a cooperar- Le dijo, y la sentó de golpe en la silla.- Ahora, recoge el papel que te di antes, no lo vuelvas a tirar y léelo.

-No quiero. No pienso cooperar con ustedes. –

-Vas a hacerlo.- El japonés sacó de su bolsillo trasero una pistola, y la cargó, para luego apuntar a la ojiverde.- Ahora, lee. Nakuru, tú dedícate a grabar sólo lo que ella dice, ni más ni menos.

-No puedes matarme.- Le respondió Sakura amenazante.

- ¿Crees que eres intocable, no? Te quieren viva. ¿sabías que con un solo pie puedes vivir? ¿qué me dices de sólo brazo? ¿o un solo riñón?- Lanzó un disparo hacia el techo, la pistola tenía silenciador.- ¿No me crees capaz? **_Lee_**.

La chica tragó pesado y comenzó a leer el mensaje escrito en el papel que le habían entregado. Cada palabra le dolía, y le recordaba que por su culpa, estos malditos criminales tendrían la vida mucho más fácil. Ahora era nada más que un arma para ser usada en contra de quienes más quería, en contra de quienes deseaba con todo su ser proteger de todo mal. No pudo evitar que su voz temblara con cada palabra que pronunciaba, ni tampoco se esforzó en ocultar las gotas saladas que rodaban por sus mejillas poco a poco. Cuando hubo terminado, la cámara dejó de grabar. Miró al piso, y apretó los puños arrugando el papel. El hombre de la coleta se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Había puesto seguro a su arma y la había guardado a penas se apagó la videograbadora. Ya no era necesario amenazarla.

- Buena chica.- Le dijo a modo de burla.- No eres más que una _perrita_.

- Púdrete, desgraciado.-

La joven estaba enagenada, y no se le ocurrió una mejor forma de expresar su ira hacia Hideki, que lanzarle un escupitajo en la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Gritó, tomándola por las muñecas y azotándola fuertemente contra la pared. La silla salió disparada a los pies de Nakuru.

-Mis…muñecas…- Se quejó, cerrando los ojos ante el dolor. Le apretaban tan fuerte, que el vendaje poco a poco empezó a teñirse de rojo. Había abierto las diminutas heridas que le había dejado la soga con la cual fue secuestrada.

-¡HIDEKI, SUÉLTALA POR DIOS! –Nakuru no sabía dónde meterse, ni mucho menos qué hacer. Cuando el japonés se ponía así no había como pararlo.

- Voy a enseñarle a **_esta zorra_** una lección-

Soltó sin cuidado alguno a la chica, quien cayó al suelo de forma instantánea, quejándose ante el golpe seco que recibió al chocar con el piso de madera. Trató de incorporarse, de ser fuerte, de no llorar.

- ¡Ponte de pie! – Le ordenó.- Sólo para que vuelvas a probar el suelo.

Ella se puso de pie, tambaleándose. El japonés levantó su puño en el aire. Nakuru cerró los ojos y giró el rostro, incapaz de seguir viendo aquello. La rehén no sentía sus piernas, el miedo la invadió, el hombre frente a sus ojos parecía el mismísimo demonio, sin compasión alguna en sus ojos. También cerró los ojos, escuchó el puño cortar el viento al moverse.

- **¡****_Sakura_****! **

_Paff._ Un ruido sordo se escuchó por todo el lugar. Sakura sintió algo cálido chocar con su mejilla, sin embargo, no sintió dolor alguno. Se llevó la mano al rostro para investigar, y abrió los ojos. _Sangre_. Luego miró hacia adelante. Observó pasmada lo que se presentaba frente a sus hermosos orbes verdes. Allí, en el suelo y frete a ella se quejaba de rodillas un chico de cabello castaño. El experto en artes marciales, al igual que ella, aún intentaba procesar lo sucedido.

- **¡****_SHAORAN_****! – **Gritó horrorizada la criminal presente.- ¡Salvaje! ¿cómo se te pudo siquiera cruzar por la mente hacer una cosa como esta?- Le dijo a Hideki acercándose al lugar de los hechos.- ¿estás enfermo?

-Ya déjalo Nakuru.- Soltó entrecortadamente el Chino, intentando a duras penas levantarse de donde estaba. Su mano derecha, que cubría su nariz y boca, manchada de sangre.-

-¿Estás loco Shaoran? ¿Eres tonto?

- Tú no ibas a hacer nada de todos modos. ¿o sí? – La reprochó.

Hideki permanecía en silencio. Su puño aún en el aire, marcado de rojo evidenciando sus actos. Estaba atónito. No solamente por el hecho de que todo había sucedido ridículamente rápido, sino también porque había sido justamente Shaoran, el inútil de la mansión a sus ojos, quien se había entrometido. Sabía a la perfección que lo que había hecho estaba mal en todos los idiomas posibles, que no debía haber intentado golpear a la chica, pero ella tenía un genio desagradable, lo sacaba de quicio. Realmente, a su parecer, Sakura se lo merecía. Eriol era demasiad suave con ella, alguien debía ponerla en su lugar.

-Bola de inútiles- Soltó el de la coleta- Puedes quedarte con tu nueva mascota, yo me largo.- Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras sin mirar atrás.-

-¡Alto ahí, Hideki! – Lo siguió Nakuru- No creas que te vas a librar esta tan fácil.- Decía conforme ambos desaparecían del lugar.

Al bajar, los criminales se cruzaron con Tomoyo, quien iba al encuentro de su compañero de compras. La había dejado en la cocina, pasmada, al escuchar el grito proveniente del tercer piso. Quiso seguirlo de inmediato, pero alguien tenía que ordenar ¿no? La morena de ojos violetas soltó un grito ahogado al llegar a la alcoba. Observó horrorizada a Sakura, quien se había dejado caer al piso, de rodillas. Sus manos cubriéndole la boca, sus ojos llorosos. Se podía ver el miedo en reflejado en ellos. Y Shaoran, de espaldas a la castaña luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Sangre goteaba de su mano. Menudo golpe que le había dado, aunque no era una sorpresa que lo dejara mareado, el japonés tenía una fuerza y control monstruoso de su cuerpo.

-¡Shaoran-kun! – Tomoyo corrió de inmediato hacia el, sosteniendo el peso del chico en uno de sus hombros- ¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó con genuina preocupación.

-No te preocupes por mi- Le dijo, un tanto entrecortado- Será mejor que la atiendas a ella- Hizo un ademán por mover la cabeza en dirección a la castaña.

-Per—

- En serio, Daidouji, yo puedo ocuparme de esto. Sólo estoy un poco aturdido porque fue todo muy rápido. Tú llévala a la habitación y continúa con tus quehaceres, no queremos que a Hiragisawa se cabree.

-Está bien…-

Lo último lo dijo muy poco convencida, sin embargo, Li no le dio un segundo más para reprochar ya que rápidamente bajó a su habitación, probablemente a detener la hemorragia. Decidió entonces, fijar su atención en la joven hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad de Tokio. Se veía aterrada, había alejado sus manos de su rostro, sus ojos permanecían bien abiertos y su cabello estaba revuelto, desordenado. La morena aún no lograba entender que se supone que había sucedido, ni cómo las cosas habían terminado de esa forma tan brutal – Shaoran herido, por todos los cielos.- Se limitó a sentarse a un lado de Sakura y sonreírle amablemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien tú, Sakura-chan?

-Pues…- Se detuvo a pensar. No quería ocasionar más problemas. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el castaño de ojos ambarinos.- Sí, estoy bien. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, nada grave.- Soltó finalmente.

-¿Te golpeaste? ¿Te golpearon?- Preguntó buscando en vano alguna contusión

- Sólo me jalaron el cabello.

-¿Ha sido Shaoran-kun? No lo creo capaz per—

-¡No!- La cortó enseguida en defensa del aludido- Ha sido el otro, el del cabello negro y atado en una coleta.

-¿Hideki? Pero que genio tiene ese hombre. No puedo creer que exista gente así. Mira que golpear a una chica tan linda como tú, desalmado.- La morena pronunciaba cada palabra cargada de resentimiento, sin embargo, su voz seguía siendo melodiosa y apacible. La castaña se preguntó si alguna vez Tomoyo se saldría de sus casillas.

-La verdad, Tomoyo-chan, creo que me lo busqué.- Le dijo avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Yo sólo tenía que leer ese estúpido papel…Li-kun me protegió. Si el no hubiese llegado de seguro ese tal Hideki me habría noqueado.

-Sakura-chan – La miró con sus hermosos ojos violeta, y pudo notar como poco a poco los orbes de la castaña comenzaban a cristalizarse- Vamos a descansar ¿si? Bajemos a tu habitación, y luego te subiré un poco de almuerzo ¿te parece?- Sonrió.

Sakura asintió, inevitablemente devolviéndole a Tomoyo una sonrisa. Sin duda, esa calma, esa serenidad la tranquilizaba. Era muy extraño, y a la vez era un poco triste. La única persona que tenía ese efecto sobre ella además de Daidouji, era el joven Yukito. La criada del lugar se puso de pie, y limpió su ropa (suspiró con pesadez al notar que aún le quedaba mucho por hacer en aquella habitación. A pesar de haberla barrido, seguía estando llena de polvo). Acto seguido, ayudó a la nueva integrante de la "familia" a levantarse y la guio hasta llegar a la habitación. No pudo entrar con ella, puesto que Eriol Hiragisawa apareció frente a las chicas.

- ¿Dónde estabas Tomoyo?- Preguntó suspicaz – El almuerzo es dentro de poco, y hoy Adam y Derek tienen turno en la tarde también, por lo que no tienen mucho tiempo para comer.

- Lo siento – Comentó.- Yo pues—

- Hiragisawa-san.- La interrumpió la castaña, y tanto Tomoyo como el recién llegado ojiazul la miraron expectante.- Es mi culpa que Tomoyo-chan se haya retrasado.- Fuimos al ático a hacer lo que usted encomendó y pues… yo olvidé algo allá arriba y Tomoyo-chan me acompañó.

-Ya veo. ¿y Shaoran?-

-Li-kun estaba en el baño. No queríamos que Sakura-chan deambulara sola por el lugar sin saber aún las reglas de la casa ¿o si?- Dijo sonriendo, y bastante sorprendida. Sakura no sólo había encubierto a Hideki, quien la había golpeado, sino que también había inventado una excusa para que no la regañaran por salirse de sus quehaceres.

- Bien, ahora que estás sana y salva en tu habitación, te ruego que te quedes ahí, les subiremos el almuerzo. Shaoran te puede explicar las normas de la casa y más o menos de que va todo esto. No quiero que estés muchos días comiendo en la habitación.- Le dijo, luego se dirigió a la morena- Vamos Tomoyo.-

- Sí. Pórtate bien, Sakura-chan

Sakura asintió. Las ganas y las fuerzas para portarse rebelde se fueron por el drenaje, probablemente para no volver, en el mismo momento que vio marcharse al joven ensangrentado del tercer piso en que la tenían. Ya le había causado suficientes problemas. Por la mañana había seguramente arruinado su compromiso con Li Meilin. Se sentía culpable, por mucho que el resto se empeñara en decir lo contrario. Ella sólo había permanecido callada, en vez de defender la posición del chico. No se dedicó a explicarle a la China lo que realmente sucedía. Que en realidad no había nada allí, más que odio… Sí, porque él la había traído contra su voluntad este desagradable lugar lleno de criminales que ahora la usarían como arma en contra de la policía. Era su culpa todo este sufrimiento… ¿verdad?

Dudó. Y es que la verdad era que Sakura era de todo menos malagradecida. El chico en cuestión había sido bueno con ella a pesar de sus duras palabras – sin mencionar el hecho de que era ella la que por lo general empezaba las discusiones – La había salvado de una posible cirugía reconstructiva, por Dios. Quizás lo que sucedía, era que no lo odiaba. Y eso la enojaba. Odiaba no ser capaz de odiarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Estaba tal cual como la había dejado en la mañana. Nakuru se había encargado de hacer ambas camas, sin embargo, no abrieron las cortinas, más bien, no alcanzaron puesto que Hideki las vino a buscar antes de que pudieran terminar de hacer el aseo. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, y podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo. No de la ducha, del lavadero.

-Este…Li-kun…- Dijo con voz apagada, acercándose al pequeño cuarto. No sabía en qué momento había decidido tratarlo con respeto.- ¿estás ahí?

-…- No recibió respuesta, y es que el ruido del agua era más fuerte que su voz. Decidió que lo mejor era entrar al baño.

- Li-ku—

Tal vez lo mejor habría sido llamar a la puerta, puesto que por segunda vez en el día, se encontró con un castaño semidesnudo. Esta vez, de espaldas a ella (La verdad podría apostar que el joven había sido esculpido por un Dios.), sus manos apoyadas en el lavado, el agua corriendo, y de su nariz aún corría un poco de sangre. Sakura entonces concluyó que el ceño fruncido del chico se debía a que la sangre no dejaba de correr, por mucho que la lavase.

- Cielos, lo siento mucho yo…-Se apresuró en decir la chica. Shaoran se dio vuelta enseguida, quedando de frente a ella- Oye, no sacas nada lavándolo así, debes usar una toalla húmeda.-

-Pero qu—

No supo si se había quedado callado de la vergüenza que le daba que lo vieran así de nuevo, o por la repentina actitud seria de la muchacha, o porque le dolía demasiado articular palabra. Tenía hemorragia nasal y un corte bastante feo en el labio. Vio como Sakura corría a tomar una toalla de mano y la mojaba con el agua que aún corría por la llave. Se acercó tanto a él como pudo.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó, ahora, muy seguro de que estaba nervioso.

-Trato de detener el sangrado. ¿podrías sentarte en algún lugar? La verdad eres muy alto y me cuesta trabajo- Bueno, no era tanto más alto que ella, pero de todos modos era más cómodo trabajar si se encontraban al mismo nivel.

-Está bien…- Soltó con desconfianza. ¿qué había pasado con la chica histérica de la mañana? Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambos caminaron hacia su cama, sentándose en el borde, uno al lado del otro.-

- Veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo con tanta soltura, sorprendiendo una vez más al castaño.

La chica comenzó a dar delicados toques con la toalla sobre la hemorragia de su nariz, al principio impregnando la prenda de rojo. Debía admitir que no sentía mucho dolor, el tacto era suave y pausado, como si tuviese experiencia. Entonces, la miró con detención. Vestía un vestido anaranjado muy bonito, probablemente le pertenecía a Daidouji, una de sus manos se apoyaba en la cama, casi rozándole la pierna y con la otra lo atendía. Sus hermosos ojos verdes miraban con detención la herida en su boca, mordía su labio inferior para concentrarse…

_Dios, es muy linda_.

La situación era de lo más extraña. El estaba semidesnudo y a ella parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. No supo en qué momento sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y sus ojos se negaron a despegarse del rostro de Sakura.

-El corte de tu labio está muy feo.- Le dijo ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-

-Aishh, más cuidado- Se quejó Shaoran al sentir el contacto de la toalla con la herida.

-Lo siento, pero hay que limpiarlo bien o se puede infectar.- Respondió con cierta timidez.-

-Eres bastante buena en esto.-

- Mi hermano practicaba Karate cuando eramos niños. Antes, vivíamos en una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeada.- Sonrió ante los recuerdos.- Había unos chicos realmente pesados en la cuadra, siempre me estaban molestando. Un día, yo venía de vuelta de una tienda que vendía dulces por kilo, y estos chicos me quitaron mi bolsa y los tiraron al piso. Cuando mi hermano llegó, yo estaba llorando a mares. Esa fue la primera pelea de mi hermano. Desde entonces, vive metiéndose en problemas por mi culpa. Incluso al mudarnos a Tokio, tuvo que defenderme de unos pervertidos que me acosaban saliendo de la escuela. Mi padre en un principio hacía las curaciones, pero luego de un tiempo empecé a hacerlo yo…

La ojiverde se detuvo, de pronto sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, luchando por salir. Tantas memorias le traían nostalgia.

-Oye, no llores.- Le pidió Shaoran mirándola con sincera preocupación.

- Lo siento, es sólo que extraño a mi familia.- Dijo ella, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo sé…-

-No, no lo sabes.- Lo refutó, sintiendo rabia. Sabía que no era el momento para ponerse así, sabía que él no era el único culpable de todo esto. Había estado tratando de hacer las cosas bien, de disculparse con él, pues le debía bastante.

- Por favor, no tengamos esta conversación de nuevo.- Le rogó mirándola fijamente a los ojos- No me gusta hablar de esto, no me gusta que estés sufriendo. Créeme que te entiendo pero ya no hay nada que podamos hace—

- ¿Creerte? ¿a ti?

-¿Vamos a seguir en lo mismo verdad? Me vas a decir "_¿por qué habría yo de creerte_?" y vas a salir con la misma mierda de siempre.

-Eres un criminal.

-¡NO ESTOY AQUÍ PORQUE ME GUSTE! - Sakura tragó pesado- Deja de precipitarte en sacar conclusiones. No eres la única víctima aquí te guste o no.

- ¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS AQUÍ?

Shaoran suspiró pesadamente.

- _¿De verdad quieres saberlo_?

En pleno centro de la ciudad de Tokio se podía escuchar el ruido de la lluvia golpear los techos de los autos, y sin embargo, a pesar del mal clima, un montón de gente se había acumulado frente a un edificio alto con una gran pantalla. Un video desconocido había llegado a las oficinas de una importante cadena de televisión, y estaba a punto de ser transmitido en vivo.

Unas cuadras más al norte, en el tercer piso del departamento de policía, un joven de cabello gris llevaba dos vasos de café caliente a la oficina de quien consideraba casi como un padre. Tanto él, como su hijo, miraban impactado la pantalla del computador.

- ¿Qué sucede, Touya?

- Yuki…- Dijo, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.- Es Sakura.-

Yukito corrió a su lado, el Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto tapaba su boca, sorprendido.

"_Papá, sé que estás viendo este video desde tu oficina, en el tercer piso del departamento de policía. En este momento, toda la ciudad lo está viendo contigo_."

La chica vestía de naranja, tenía los ojos llorosos, el cabello revuelto. Sus manos temblaban sujetando un pedazo de papel. Probablemente el guión que le habían dado los desgraciados.

"_No intenten buscarme. Si lo hacen, me matarán. No aumenten el resguardo policial. Si lo hacen, me matarán. Y no sólo eso… Hasta ahora los atentados han sido pacíficos, sin heridos. Si llegan a desobedecer alguna de estas órdenes. Seré ejecutada en un atentado masivo, junto con las inocentes persona dela ciudad de Tokio_."

* * *

Eso fue todo. Juro por lo más sagrado que me quedó casi el doble de largo que los primeros capítulos. Espero que no hayan quedado con gusto a poco porque a mi la verdad me decepcionó un poco. Siento que avanzo muy lento ¿ustedes que opinan? Hmmm, o quizás sea que me aburrió un poco el recurso de una Meilin neurótica, por eso le di de baja en esta entrega. Admito que es divertido, pero tenía que cortarlo en algún momento. Ojala les haya gustado la forma en la que quise abordar la relación de nuestro hermoso Shaoran con su prima.

Creo que le próximo traerá mucha más acción, o al menos un poco más de romance, romance del bueno, de ese que a mi me encanta ~ (melosa por siempre). ¿Qué les parece como ha ido evolucionando el SxS? Haganmelo saber con sus reviews por favor.

De mi viaje sólo puedo decirles que lo pasé bien, a pesar de que los primeros días fueron terribles, la aerolínea perdió mi maleta y se demoraron dos días en recuperarla, con toda mi ropa y cosméticos adentro ! No se lo deseo a nadie, me sentía casi una inmigrante ilegal, en un país extranjero, con lo puesto :C ! En fin, gracias por leer hasta aquí, ahora responderé sus siempre bien recibidos reviews ! 3

**Sabrina Motorpsico:** Gracias por tu review, y por seguirme! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Traté de incluir más SxS, pero tampoco fue la gran cosa. Ya más adelante se viene con todo :)

**Guest**: Hola ! Mucho gusto, me encantaría saber tu nombre o tu apodo para poder hablarte ;3; Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. Ya se está notando un acercamiento entre ambos chicos, ya queda poco para el romance de verdad.

**Franny-chan Kinomoto : ** ¡Hola! Pues que coincidencia, yo también me propuse ver las series de CLAMP durante el verano, de hecho ese es el motivo por el cual me enganché tanto con SCC y me decidí por comenzar esta aventura de crear un Fanfic *3*-. No he visto Kobato, pero presiento que si lo hago voy a llorar, me han llegado muchos buenos comentarios, bueno, digna de CLAMP supongo.

A mi también me da pena lo que le hago a la pobre Sakura, pero ya va a dejar de sufrir, te lo prometo / Y Shaoran será aún más perfecto, porque es lo mejor que existe en el mundo del animé, DSNDKSJNDKSNA.

Y por supuesto que eres tú la que me cae bien J Me gustan tus reviews! Muchas gracias 3 Un besito, ojala disfrutes este capítulo y nos veamos en el próximo.

**Sakura Li LOve** : Gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios J Me alegra que te esté gustando el Fic, la verdad me emociona leer ese tipo de cosas. También te agradezco tus buenos deseos, ahora volví para seguir publicando. Nos vemos en el que sigue, y ojala hayas disfrutado esta entrega.

**LadySuzume-Chan** : Nunca me habían mandado un besito con sabor u/u Me gusta la sandía :D! Espero que te guste este capítulo, ya ves que Meilin está bajo control , después de todo es una buena chica. Pronto dejará de sufrir Sakurita, no todo es tan malo como ella piensa. Saludos, nos vemos, y muchas gracias por haber comentado J

** :**¡Hola! Pues la verdad es un tanto descabellado pensar en Shaoran y los demás metidos en un lío como este ¿no? En un principio pensé que este AU no daría resultado, porque la idea es de lo más extraña. ;3; Me alegra que te gustara el título, y la trama~ Me gusta mucho el romance meloso y dulce, y Yukito y Touya me parecieron de lo más apropiado para descargar mi sed de ello. Es el Slash más hermoso de la historia del animé ;O;! Gracias por leer, y por tus buenos deseos, ojalá te guste este capitulo y te vea en el próximo, donde juro por mis mangas de SCC que habrá mucho más romance :D

**kinesukikinomoto** : Ihhh ! Ya versa como el lindo Shaoran superará todas las adversidades junto con Sakura-chan ;3; Porque el es un buen chico a pesar de todo, pronto revelaré porque esta metido en todo ese embrollo. Gracias por comentar, nos vemos J

**moon86** Thank you for your review, hope u liked this chapter as well- I had fun on my trip, and now I'm ready to continue writing for you guys !


	6. Secretos

Hola,

Sinceramente creo que soy la peor autora del universo. Sé que prometí volver pronto, y sé aun mejor que no lo cumplí. He tenido lo que yo llamo una laguna mental del escritor acelerado. Empecé a escribir la historia, y publiqué muy rápido en un principio, pero me quedé estancada,no sabía como hilar las cosas. pero ya lo superé, espero ir más rápido ahora.

No los entretengo más, espero que disfruten este capítulo, es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero creo que es bastante intenso.

.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes presentes en este Fanfic pertencer a la serie Sakura Card Captor, propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP. Sólo el argumento me pertenece. Escribo por sana diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por esto.

* * *

**Capítulo #06:** Secretos

Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba destrozado. A pesar de que en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que su hermosa y única hija mujer había sido secuestrada, aún guardaba la esperanza de que hubiese sido sólo una mala broma, una rabieta, un accidente, una irresponsabilidad de ella (como irse a dormir a casa de su amiga Rika sin avisar). Por mucho que no debía hacerlo, porque eso le diría su difunta esposa y su psicólogo, se sentía completamente culpable de lo ocurrido: Debió cuidarla mejor, prepararla mejor, conversar más con ella, debió haber podido evitarlo. Acomodó sus gafas cabizbajo, su hijo y Yukito lo miraban con genuina preocupación.

- Este…- el peligris rompió el silencio.- Les he traído un poco de café.- Sonrió, intentando como nunca ser fuerte, y extendió uno de los vasos para el caballero.

- Gracias- Le dijo el hombre, amable como siempre.- Me hacía falta uno de estos.-

- Para ti también, Touya- Añadió el joven, su amigo aceptó la bebida caliente de inmediato. Lo necesitaba no sólo porque había estado teniendo pésimas noches, sino porque además le calmaba los nervios. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no quería traerle más preocupaciones a su padre.

- ¿Podrían quedarse aquí un momento?- Pidió Fujitaka, antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo- Tengo que reunirme con el resto y ver como actuamos.

Ambos chicos asintieron. Sólo cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerró tras el oficial de policía, los hombros de Touya se relajaron. Y se sentía igual o peor que su padre en estos momentos, pero de nada servía seguir martirizándose, Yukito tenía razón cuando decía que lo mejor para Sakura y para su familia era intentar ayudar en lo que pudiese, aunque fueran cosas mínimas como traer café o estar ahí para hacer silenciosa compañía. Pero la rabia y el resentimiento no se lo quitaría nadie, mucho menos tras ver esas horribles imágenes. Aunque se veía bien de salud, la Sakura que le mostró la pantalla de ordenador se veía maltratada, el cabello revuelto, ojeras horribles, ojos llorosos y voz temblorosa, quizás con qué la habrían amenazado ¿un cuchillo? ¿una pistola?

- ¿Touya?- Lo llamó su querido amigo, sacándolo del trance en el que había caído.-

- Lo siento Yuki, estuve un poco ido.-

- No te preocupes por eso, sólo quiero saber si te encuentras bien- Le sonrió, aunque sabía perfectamente que el castaño podía ver la preocupación y el dolor en sus ojos a cientos de kilómetros de él, porque lo conocía tan bien…

- He estado peor.- Bromeó, sacándole una corta pero sincera risita al chico de tez blanca- Ven, siéntate aquí, papá no está, no tienes por qué permanecer parado.- Le dijo pidiéndole que se sentara en la silla a su lado, que justamente era silla del Sr. Kinomoto. Hizo caso a la petición.- No tienes que fingir ser fuerte para mi.

- Pero Touya…- Intentó decirle, mirándolo a los ojos. El aludido sólo se limitó a pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Tsukishiro.-

- Yuki, sólo que estés conmigo es suficiente y lo sabes.

.

.

El silencio reinaba en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la gran mansión Hiragisawa, ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, las camas hechas, y dos jóvenes competían con la mirada.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber mis motivos? ¿Tanto te cuesta simplemente dejarte llevar? Sí, somos criminales, pero salvo ese imbécil de Hideki, nadie te ha dado algún motivo para seas tan ácida.

- ¡Me están usando para seguir cometiendo sus malditos crímenes! ¡Amenazan a mi fmilia, a la ciudad entera! ¿Y me pides que confíe en ti?

- Esta discusión ya la tuvimos.

- Y la vamos a seguir teniendo si te empeñas en ganarte mi confianza, en decirme que me entiendes cuando no es así, porque fuiste tú el desgraciado que me secuestro.-

Ya se lo había dicho antes, quizás de manera más sutil. Y sentía que daban vueltas en círculos cada vez que se presionaba esa vena sensible, que esto no tenía fin, que era un discusión inagotable. Pero el chico le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Qué la entendía? Nadie en ese lugar, a su juicio, podría jamás entenderla, ni a ella, ni a sus sentimientos, ni a su alma herida. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se había puesto de pie, ni cuando fue que Li la había imitado. Lo único que tenía claro era que obviamente, cualquier intención de ser amable y agradecer todo lo que el chico había hecho por ella durante el día, y además la noche anterior, había sido perturbada con el recuerdo de su triste realidad: Él era su captor, y siguiendo su a veces retorcida lógica, era el culpable de todos sus males.

- Te detesto.- Escupió con veneno en cada letra que articulaba.- ¡No soporto estar un día más en esta asquerosa pieza contigo! ¡Con nadie! Antes muerta.- Dijo sin pensar, pero en esa situación, con toda esa rabia que pensó había dejado atrás, que pensó Shaoran le estaba ayudando a dejar atrás. ¿Qué más daba? - ¡Prefiero mori—!}

- ¡¿Prefieres morir?! – La interrumpió Shaoran-

Todo lo que sucedió después de esa explosión fue muy rápido. El castaño se abalanzó sobre Sakura, tomándola por las muñecas con una sola mano y dejándolas por sobre la cabeza de la chica. Cayeron a la cama en cuestión de segundos, el de rodillas sobre ella. Con su mano libre alcanzó el blanco y largo cuello de la ojiverde.

- ¡¿Te hago el favor?! – Le preguntó, Sakura estaba muda, asustada, sus ojos despidiendo amargas lágrimas. ¿qué demonios le había pasado a Shaoran? – Respóndeme.

- L—Li-kun…- Soltó a duras penas la chica, empezando a desesperarse.- Me haces daño…Por favor, detente…-Lloraba, porque no sabía que más hacer.-Detente…

De pronto y sin aviso, el aire volvió a llenar sus pulmones con total normalidad. Sintió una brisa en el cuello, y es que la cálida mano de Li Shaoran se encontraba ahora a un costado de su cabeza, y no pasó más de una milésima de segundo para que la otra soltara su agarre y se ubicara paralelamente. Sin embargo, la castaña no fue capaz de relajarse. La mirada ambarina del chico clavada en su rostro, buscando el contacto visual que tanto miedo le daba concederle, pues sentía que si lo hacía acabaría por perderse en esos hermosos orbes. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus narices a sólo centímetros (o tal vez menos), sus cuerpos irradiando calor…

- No vuelvas a decir algo como eso.- Le dijo, y Sakura no cupo en si de su sorpresa. ¿era realmente el mismo chico que hace nada había tratado de matarla? La repentina intervención del chico la obligó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver sinceridad en ellos - No vuelvas a tirar por la borda tú vida como si ya no te quedara nada por lo cual luchar. Tienes familia…

- Es fácil para ti decirlo.- Se defendió, mas la dureza y el veneno de sus palabras quedó perdido en el camino.

- Sí, lo es. – Respondió.- Justamente porque sé exactamente como te sientes.

- No entiendo…-

- Hace un rato te pregunté si querías saber mis motivos…- Empezó el castaño, su voz sonando un poco más seria- ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?

- Pues…- Hizo una pausa. La verdad de las cosas es que se moría de curiosidad. Shaoran siempre estaba diciendo que no estaba en la situación en la se encontraba por gusto.- Sí…

Shaoran entonces, sin previo aviso, se levantó alejándose del menudo cuerpo de la muchacha y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

- Soy el menor de cinco hijos, tengo cuatro hermanas mayores. Mi madre y mi padre siempre tuvieron una buena relación de pareja, y juntos empezaron un negocio, una empresa. Gracias a ello, nunca tuve nada de qué quejarme: Vivía en una gran mansión, fui a colegios privados y tenía un mayordomo que me ayudaba en todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?- Preguntó la chica interrumpiendo el relato, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para quedar sentada tras el joven.

- Mi padre conoció a uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de la empresa. El Sr. Hiragisawa. Venía de Inglaterra con sus dos hijos, y tenía planes de comprar parte de la empresa y enlazarla con la suya. Mi padre se negó.

Se detuvo un poco, y suspiró con amargura. La ojiverde se mantuvo atenta.

- La primera advertencia llegó un día sábado, cuando una de mis hermanas fue brutalmente asaltada camino a casa. La segunda, cuando alguien saboteó el auto que usábamos Meilin y yo para ir a la escuela, Wei, el mayordomo, perdió el control y casi tuvimos un accidente fatal. La tercera fue cuando en el historial de mi madre apareció una gran deuda que jamás existió. Mi padre sabía que era todo obra de Hiragisawa, y fue a confrontarlo. – Tomó aire, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- Pero el maldito desgraciado lo mató. Los restos de mi padre fueron enviado en una caja, con una carta. Mi madre vendió la mitad de la empresa, y yo debo trabajar junto con mi prima para este maldito mafioso, robándole a la gente que nada tiene que ver. Si no lo hago, mi familia será eliminada de la forma más cruel que me pueda imaginar.

- Li-kun…- No podía creer lo que escuchaba, se acercó un poco más al chico, realmente le impactaba todo aquello. Era tan triste, tan horrendo.

- ¿Sabes cuál es exactamente mi labor aquí? Yo jamás he matado a nadie, de hecho, además de recoger el dinero, mi misión es desactivar las bombas que Adam y Derek colocan por la ciudad.

- Entonces ese día en la estación…-

- Sí, ese día iba camino a desactivarla, se hace con un control remoto que crean para cada explosivo. Fue todo idea de Eriol y Yue, ambos concordaron en que arriesgarse a enfrentar cargos por terrorismo era una estupidez, sólo lo usamos como fachada para no tener que lidiar con la policía.-Rio un poco.- ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Seguirás creyendo que estoy aquí por gusto?

Sakura posó una mano en el hombro del muchacho, haciendo un ademán para que se diera la vuelta y la mirase. Sus ojos se encontraron. Shaoran no lloraría, pero de todos modos había un resplandor cristalino en sus pozos color ámbar, la castaña por otro lado, lloraba silenciosamente, y estaba lejos de detenerse. Estaba conmocionada. Se sentía la peor persona sobre la faz de la Tierra en ese preciso instante. El chico al cual había tratado tan mal a pesar de haber sido nada más que bueno con ella no era más que otra víctima del perverso hombre que tiraba lo hilos en ese lugar. Comprendió por fin el porqué de todo lo que le había ocurrido a ella. Si no la hubiese secuestrado, probablemente sus cuatro hermanas y su madre habrían sido asesinadas. Se golpeó mentalmente un millón de veces por insensible, por no escucharlo, por ser tan terca. El pobre había sufrido tanto y ahora cargaba con ese horrible peso que era hacerse responsable de la seguridad de sus seres queridos a costa de actividades las cuales repudiaba.

- Oye vamos, no llores.- Le pidió el, regalándole una sonrisa que no hizo más que partirle el corazón a la ojiverde.

- S—Shaoran, yo…- No sabía por dónde comenzar, no recordaba siquiera como armar una frase.- ¡Lo siento tanto!

Y se lanzó sin decir una palabra más, directamente a los fuertes brazos del Chino, escondiendo su rostro en ese bien formado pecho olvidando por competo que estaba al descubierto. Sentía el calor de la piel del chico, sentía los latidos de su corazón repercutir en sus oídos. Y lloró un buen rato, hasta que le dio hipo de tanto hacerlo mientras Shaoran no hacía mas que acariciar su espalda, haciéndola sentir protegida. Algo tenía la hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad de Tokio, algo escondía su persona, que la hacía endemoniadamente tierna, a pesar de sus arrebatos, a pesar de ser más terca que una mula. El castaño no podía evitar ese impulso de protegerla.

- Shaoran…- Lo llamó cuando su respiración volvió a tomar un ritmo normal, levantando su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de él.- Yo creo que te debo una disculpa. Más de una la verdad.-

- No importa, no sabías lo qu—

- ¡No! – Lo cortó.- Es en serio…Yo, pues…No quise escucharte nunca, te juzgué y te dije cosas horrendas. Y…También quería agradecerte.- No sabía porque pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tal vez era por el hecho de que acabó por darse cuenta que el torso desnudo del joven era lo más parecido al cielo.- Allá arriba, estaba preparada para lo peor, pero llegaste tú y bueno…Te interpusiste entre Hideki-san y yo…- Se separó del chico y se sentó en la cama como antes, y tal cual colegiala enamorada, empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.- Me salvaste…Y saliste herido, y en realidad es mi culpa, quería compensártelo antes pero me dejé llevar po—

- ¡Dios mío!

El muchacho la interrumpió abruptamente, ella no lograba entender que era lo que había visto él, quien rápidamente se sentó en la cama frente a ella.-

- ¡¿Qué le sucedió a tus muñecas?!- Preguntó con genuina preocupación.- Sangraste…

- ¿Eh?- Y fue sólo cuando el chico tomó una de sus muñecas que sintió una fuerte punzada.- _Ay_, creo que fue cuando ese bruto me azotó contra la pared.- Se quejó.- No pasa nada, no me había acordado de eso hasta que lo mencionaste-

- Estás loca, claro que pasa algo.- Le dijo mirándola fijamente, con seriedad.- Estás herida, eso no es menor-

Cualquiera podría decir que una cosa llevó a la otra, porque ninguno de los dos podría si quiera intentar explicar lo que sucedería instantes más tarde. Shaoran tenía uno de los brazos de la chica tomado, mientras que el otro se apoyaba suavemente en sus bien trabajados pectorales. Sus miradas se encontraron, sus rostros muy cerca, sus respiraciones coordinadas, sus mejillas coloradas, el calor que los envolvía les impedía hacer uso de razón.

- Shaoran…- Soltó casi en un suspiro, sus labios rozándose con los del chico.-

El chico sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre salir de la dulce boca de su rehén. Los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más rápidos y más fuertes, y en su estómago revoloteaban millones de aves sin descanso. Ambos podrían jurar que le otro era capaz de oír sus pulsaciones.

- Sakura.-

Sería maravilloso decir que se besaron, sin embargo, cierta morena sin siquiera tener intenciones de fastidiar el momento apareció sin previo aviso en el umbral de la puerta, dejando entrar un rayo de luz a la habitación. En sus manos traía una bandeja, con dos platos de lo que parecía ser espagueti. Le pareció un tanto extraña la situación. No todos los días se encontraba a Li Shaoran semidesnudo tomando una chica por el brazo, y encima muy pero muy cerca de él.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Preguntó Tomoyo

- G—Gracias por lo de mi herida- Le dijo él, inventándose una excusa para tal escena.- A—hora deberíamos cambiar tu vendaje ¿no?

- Oh.- Exclamó en un suspiro, acabando por entender de qué iba todo ese cuento.- Claro, claro.

- ¿Algo le pasó a Sakura-chan? – Preguntó nuevamente la muchacha recién llegada, sin terminar de creerse el teatro de los otros dos. Sin embargo, le era mucho más urgente en esos momentos asegurarse de que la castaña se encontrara bien.-

- Sólo me lastimé las muñecas un poco cuando ese animal me maltrató allá arriba- Respondió.

- Daidouji ¿me das una mano?- Le pidió amablemente Li.- Voy a necesitar una toalla y unas vendas nuevas.

- Oh, por supuesto, dejaré la bandeja en tu escritorio- Le dijo caminando en dirección opuesta al cuarto de baño. En la pared del fondo había un librero, y al lado, un escritorio.- ¿Dejaste el botiquín en el baño?- Shaoran asintió.

Esos breves instantes en los que la morena cruzó la pieza, entró al baño y volvió con el botiquín de emergencias en sus manos fueron intensos. El Chino tragó pesado, nervioso, mientras poco a poco iba despojando a Sakura de la tela manchada de rojo que cubría sus sensibles muñecas. Ella estaba roja como un tomate, y atormentada por millones de pensamientos. **_¡Había estado a punto de besarlo!_** Y lo peor del caso no era que fuera un chico que apenas conocía, si no que era su captor, su secuestrador, un criminal (a la fuerza) del que debía intentar huir.

- Shaoran-kun, déjame ver- Le pidió Tomoyo apenas llegó a su lado, en seguida, el chico en cuestión se puso de pie y dejó que la morena se sentara junto a la rehén.- Pues no entiendo como no me di cuenta de esto cuando te traje a la habitación.

- Yo tampoco lo noté.- añadió el Chino.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, me dolió mucho cuando se abrieron las heridas, pero después ya no me parecía tan importante, ni siquiera sentía molestia.- Confesó la ojiverde.

- Debe ser porque estabas preocupada de _otras cosas_.- Le dijo con picardía la criada mientras limpiaba un poco sus heridas. Shaoran entonces decidió que estaba todo muy oscuro y se encomendó la misión de abrir las cortinas.

- Pues…No, es sólo que Li-kun estaba sangrando muy feo.-

- Eso noté.- Le respondió recordando que vio todo menos sangre cuando entró a la habitación. – Pero, en todo caso Shaoran-kun, te quedó bastante feo ese corte en el labio. Es una lástima para tu cara. Vas a tener que inventarte una buena excusa para cuando te vea Meilin-chan, o va a quedar la grande-

- No había pensado en ese detalle.- Enseguida, la mente del chico comenzó a maquinar alguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para que la China no decidiera matar a nadie ni nada por el estilo.- ¿Daidouji, quieren que las deje solas para que almuercen? Veo que tienen todo controlado aquí.

- Oh, bueno. Había traído almuerzo para ti también, pero si quieres bajas tú y te comes el plato que dejé para mi en el microondas.

- Me parece perfecto.-

.

.

El resto del día fue un tormento para el pobre Shaoran. Había optado por almorzar solo en la cocina, escondido de las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros, todos a excepción quizás de Yue, eran de lo más chismosos que había en el planeta. Eriol no estaba de buen humor desde el incidente con Meilin en la mañana, Nakuru muy probablemente lo iba a estar acosando con preguntas referentes a su salud física y mental, y Hideki pues… Quería estar lejos de él el mayor tiempo posible, porque las ganas de partirle los huevos no le faltaban. Finalizó su comida en un respiro, aunque su labio le causo algunas molestias, luego se trasladó al patio trasero. Necesitaba con urgencia distraerse, y un baño, pero eso tendría que esperar pues lo peor que podía hacerle a su torturada mente era ir a su habitación y encontrarse con ese hermoso par de ojos verdes en los que se había perdido hace unos minutos.

Sakura Kinomoto sin duda era una niña peligrosa. No llevaba ni 48 horas en el lugar y ya había logrado poner su mundo de cabeza. No es que no le gustaran las chicas, pero su mundo se veía muy reducido a su prima y su madre, ya que sus compañeras le parecían de lo más desagradables (por mucho que Li Meilin fuese una chica un tanto problemática, nadie que se metiera con ella merecía su interés una vez que fuesen puestos en sus lugares. Y a ellas les encantaba molestarla.). Se sabía guapo, pero no se esforzaba ni lo más mínimo en mantener un físico para agradar al resto, sino para estar conforme consigo mismo. Su prima, sin embargo, era la única mujer además de su madre y sus hermanas, que alguna vez le había demostrado afecto a pesar de siempre querer alejarlos a todos. Y su plan había resultado de maravilla. Pasó años de años sobrio de esos ataques hormonales adolecentes, claro, hasta que apareció Sakura.

Se sentía derrotado. No sólo por el hecho de que ella lo había descubierto el fatídico día de su secuestro. Mas bien era porque no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Es cierto que era una de las chicas más lindas que jamás había visto, pero eso no debería moverlo como ella lo hacía, de todos modos vivía con su prima –que si era guapa y tenía hermosa figura.-, Tomoyo Daidouji y Nakuru –quien había trabajado de promotora en variadas ocasiones.- Quizás era esa vulnerabilidad y ternura la que lo atraía, la que lo predisponía a protegerla, tal vez era porque en el fondo se sentía eternamente culpable de todos sus males, de todas las lágrimas que derramaron sus ojos, de todo…

- Xiao Lang- Dijo la familiar voz de Meilin a sus espaldas.- ¿Qué haces aquí en la cocina? ¿Almorzaste solo?- Se volteó para mirarla.

- Pues…- Ahí estaba ella, con su plato vacío en la mano como hacía todos los días después de almuerzo, justamente cuando no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse con la persona que mejor lo conocía en esa horriblemente grande casa.

- ¡DIOS MIO, XIAO LANG, QUE LE PASÓ A TU LABIO! – Justamente lo que no quería que sucediera.

- No fue nada Meilin- Trató de calmarla, pero la morena ya había dejado su loza en el fregadero y se le había acercado lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración en el cuello.- En serio…Yo sólo…

Genial. Algo tenían los Dioses en mi contra. De todas las personas que transitaban la casa a esas horas, tenía que toparse precisamente con la única que sabía decir sin pensárselo dos veces cuando estaba o no mintiendo. Tragó pesado, maldiciendo internamente lo lento que estaba maquinando su cerebro alguna excusa.

- Fue mi culpa – Y como si fuese magia, apareció un ángel de cabellos negros por la puerta, con una bandeja y dos platos vacíos sobre ella.

- ¿Tomoyo-chan?- Preguntó la China. -¿ Y la _otra_?

- Con Nakuru, yo tengo que hacer deberes y hoy es el día libre de ella así que está enseñándole a Sakura-chan la casa para que no ande merodeando luego.

- Como sea ¿qué le pasó a mi pobre Xiao Lang?- Le respondió la de ojos rojizos. La aludida sólo se limitó a sonreír antes de responder, le hacía mucha gracia ese acento de la extranjera.

- Como te dije cuando llegué, fue mi culpa- La morena de cabellos ondulados sacó sus mejores dotes actorales, fingiendo pena y mirando al piso como si muriese de la vergüenza- Yo estaba arriba haciendo un poco de aseo en la bodega que pronto será mi habitación, así que le pedí a Li-kun que me ayudara para que pudiésemos ir a comprar los víveres rápido.- Miró al Chino, que sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, siguiéndole el juego- Y accidentalmente dejé caer un caja y le golpeó toda la cara.

- Me sacó hasta sangre de nariz- Agregó el implicado espabilando.

- ¡Te dije que lo sentía, Li-kun!

- Pues la próxima tengan más cuidado, mira que esa herida no le hace mucho honor al hermoso rostro de Xiao Lang.-

- Sí, de verdad me da mucha vergüenza todo esto.- Se volvió a disculpar Tomoyo- Por cierto, Eriol quería reunir al grupo, así que será mejor que me dejen los platos sucios y vayan directo al salón- Los chicos asintieron, y amablemente ayudaron a la chica a dejar los platos en la fregadera. Se disponían a marcharse, cuando la dulce voz de la criada los detuvo.- Excepto tú, Meilin-

.

.

Sakura suspiró derrotada mirando su reflejo en el espejo que se ubicaba sobre el lavamanos del baño. Había terminado de lavarse los dientes con el cepillo color rosa que Tomoyo le había entregado. No habían hablado mucho durante el almuerzo, no porque no le agradara la compañía de la dulce morena, sino porque estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para mantener una conversación fluida. Aún no cabía en si del asombro. Lo que le había contado Shaoran, y la oleada de sensaciones que la azotaron después… Mientras comía, lo único que la distrajo de recrear el bello rostro del Chino a milímetros del suyo, fue el hecho de pensar que quizás a la amable Tomoyo Daidouji la habrían hecho sufrir de igual forma. Porque no había otra explicación razonable para que un ángel como ella acabase metida en todo este lío.

- Sakura-chan – La llamó la ya conocida voz de Nakuru. - ¿Ya estás lista? – Le preguntó entrando al baño.

- Si, ya terminé.-

- Anda, que aún falta que te enseñe el jardín.-

- Si, gracias – Le dijo quedando de frente a la criminal.- Pero de verdad quería lavarme los dientes antes de seguir con el recorrido. No me diste tiempo para hacerlo cuando llegaste, Nakuru-san

Aún le resultaba un tanto difícil entablar conversaciones tan cotidianas con aquellas personas que no eran Tomoyo o Li (no era por nada especial, por supuesto, sino porque es con quien más contacto había tenido). Por mucho que la mujer con la que se encontraba ahora fuese una monada, además de simpático y efusiva, no se podía sacar de la cabeza que era una maleante, no era capaz de distinguir si estaba ahí por gusto o no: Su sonrisa burlona, y su constante energía la confundían.

Había estado recorriendo la casa más o menos unos veinte minutos, le habían mostrado el tercer piso, que constaba de un entretecho y que prontamente sería su habitación compartida. En el segundo piso había 6 habitaciones. La última, al fondo del pasillo, era la de un joven según Nakuru, muy pesado y serio llamado Yue – "Asegúrate de no molestarlo, ni mirarlo a los ojos"-. Al frente de esa había otra puerta que conducía a la habitación de un tal Derek. Acercándose cada vez más a las escaleras, estaba la habitación de Hideki, pero según la chica con aspecto de modelo, el tipo realmente no dormía mucho allí, gracias al cielo. Al parecer a la pelirroja no le gustaba mucho el Japonés tampoco.

La habitación que compartía temporalmente con Li Shaoran era que le seguía, y al lado de esa la de Tomoyo. La primera habitación, frente a las escaleras pertenecía a la China. Nakuru le había explicado hace un rato que tanto ella, como Eriol y otro chico europeo llamado Adam dormían abajo. Al parecer, el extranjero tenía su habitación al lado de un taller donde fabricaba esos malditos explosivos con los que planeaban amenazar a la ciudad de Tokio y a sus habitantes.

- Nakuru-san – Ambas chicas se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la joven Tomoyo al bajar las escaleras.- Eriol los está reuniendo en la sala.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Y qué hay de mi paseo con Sakura?- Preguntó la de cabello rojizo inflando sus mejillas de forma bastante infantil.

- Sí, porque ahora es mi turno de ir a dar una vuelta con Sakura-chan.- Sonrió la morena.

Nakuru finalmente cedió, dejándolas al finalizar las escaleras. Antes que la ojiverde pudiese articular una sola palabra, Daidouji ya la estaba arrastrando a la cocina, en donde sin pararse a preguntarle le encajó una peluca larga y negra.

- ¿Para qué es esto? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Pues claramente es para ocultar tu identidad.- Sonrió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.- Saliste en cadena nacional, ¿esperas que te saquemos de la casa así nada más?

- Oh, claro.- Sonada lógico.- ¿A dónde vamos? –

- Ya verás, vamos a pasarlo muy bien las tres. Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco a que termine de arreglarse.-

- ¿Tres? ¿Alguien más viene con nosotras? – Tomoyo asintió- ¿Quién?

- Pues yo –

Sakura se dio vuelta, y tragó en seco.

* * *

¡Tadaaan! Apuesto mi gato siamés que más de alguna de ustedes ya sabe quien será la tercera persona que las acompañará a su misterioso paseo. En el próximo capítulo vamos a darle más énfasis a otros personajes u/u Porque se me antoja, pero sin dejar de lado a nuestros hermosos protagonistas ! Porque los amo mucho, y los quiero juntos miaumiau~ (Creo que ya estoy mostrando mi verdadera personalidad, debe ser porque me hacen sentir cómoda)

Perdón por lo corto que quedó a pesar de que me de que me demoré tanto en esta entrega ;3; Y gracias a todas las que me leen y me dejan sus mensajitos :)

**angelo della norte**: Hola, pues ya se ha revelado el secreto que mantiene a Shaoran allí dentro, la verdad siento que es bastante triste, pero algo tenía que hacerle. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y obvio, verte en el siguiente, porque esta historia continúa con cosas aún más turbias. Saludos, y muchas gracias por leer.

**Franny-chan Kinomoto**: Pues yo también odio a Hideki, me cuesta creer que cree un personaje tan vil. Touya y Fujikata se llevan un gran peso en esta historia, pero ya verás como evolucionan, en este capítulo no hubo mucho de ellos pero planeo darles un poco más de espacio.

Por otro lado, xxxHolic es una serie fenomenal, a mi me encanta el OST, porque como dices, es precioso. Definitivamente DEBO ver Kobato antes que se me termine el verano ;3;

Muchas gracias por leer siempre, y por comentar J Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Cualquier duda, critica o comentario es bien recibido.

: Primero que todo, mil perdones por no haberle puesto el nombre a la contestación ;O; Soy la persona más despistada de la galaxia, que bruta. Como puedes ver, Shaoran ya reveló su situación, pobrecito. Gracias por responder a mis inquietudes, en este capítulo intenté un acercamiento fugaz aunque me parecía muy pronto. Mi novio me comentó que en realidad voy medio lenta, pero necesitaba hacerlo así para introducir bien la situación jeje. Pero si va a haber de ese romance que a mi me gustaaaa~

Un abrazo, muchas gracias por leer, y espero verte en el capítulo que sigue. Ah, y puedes llamarme Sayu :)

**Jenni.L.S **: Gracias por leer! Espero te siga gustando esta historia, y pues si, Eriol me gusta mucho como personaje por eso mismo, tiene ese dejo de misterio en su aspecto, no sé dksahdksabia *3*. Ya pronto tendrá más pantalla. Saludos, y espero verte por aquí pronto.

**Guest** : Me gustan mucho tus besitos con sabores, me hago una idea de quien eres pero deberpias darme una pista~ (a mi novio le encanta la frambuesa u/u) Ya como pueden ver, empecé con los acercamientos, aún ni se besan pero traté de crear un clima de tensión (¿?) Gracias por tus buenos comentarios, y por leer, espero volver a verte por aquí, y claro, que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

**Sakura Li Love**: Ahora quedó más que claro porque Shaoran, precioso, está metido en ese lío monumental. Espero que no haya sido decepcionante :C Gracias por leer, y por comentar constantemente, realmente me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios y sus opiniones. Que disfrutes el capitulo, y nos vemos en el que sigue.

**kinesukikinomoto** : Creo que no actualicé pronto :c Shaoran es a mis ojos, el mejor personaje de anime/manga del mundo, es perfecto, así que debo hacerle honor a ese pensamiento *3* Espero que te guste el capitulo. Gracias por comentar y nos vemos en el que sigue~

**princessathenea**: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, me pone muy contenta ese tipo de comentarios, y más ganas de dan de escribiiir~ Espero que este capitulo haya quedado bien, y que lo disfrutes. Un saluudo, nos vemos en el próximo, y muchas gracias por dejar un review.

Eso sería todo, muchas gracias a todos los que me dan su apoyo y comentan esta historia, me hacen extremadamente feliz. Y a aquellos que no se animan, pues de todos modos les agradezco que lo lean, y espero que les esté gustando como va la cosa.

Nos vemos :)


	7. Coincidencias

¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo están? Ahora me he demorado un cachito menos en actualizar, lo que me pone bastante feliz, pues siento que si sigo a este paso ya nadie va a leer mi historia, por eso aprovecho de taparlos en muchos agradecimientos a todos ustedes que han seguido conmigo hasta este punto, y también a quienes se puedan estar recién incorporando.

Me he dado cuenta que soy una autora mayoritariamente nocturna, he agarrado la mala costumbre de publicar de noche o de madrugada, cosa más rara. Bien, no los entretengo más y los dejo con el séptimo capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captor, disfruten, y nos leemos abajo :)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes presentes en este Fanfic pertencer a la serie Sakura Card Captor, propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP. Sólo el argumento me pertenece. Escribo por sana diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por esto.

* * *

**Capítulo #07:** Coincidencias.

El clima no mejoraba en la ciudad de Tokio, el cielo aún seguía gris, lo que al joven Touya Kinomoto se le hacía más bien una burla de los cielos. Habían pasado unas horas ya desde que se transmitió en cadena nacional el video en el cual su hermana se declaraba como la rehén del grupo de criminales más importante de toda la ciudad. Tuvo la suerte de haber estado junto a su padre en el momento de la transmisión, ese tipo de situaciones, por mucho que duelan, es mejor vivirlas en familia. Yukito Tsukishiro lo había acompañado también, había estado empeñado en ayudarle en todo lo que fuese posible, preparando café, dándole calidos abrazos y palmaditas de ánimo. Ya para la hora de almuerzo y tras el veredicto final, Touya le pidió amablemente a su acompañante que volviera a casa por una buena ducha y se juntaran en esa pastelería que tanto disfrutaban.

La policía había llegado a un acuerdo tan sólo 1 hora después de expuesto el petitorio de los maleantes, que entre otras cosas, les exigía bajar la cantidad de oficiales en las calles, lo cual fue bastante controversial siendo que el día anterior recién se había duplicado la cantidad de ellos para buscar a Sakura. Por supuesto que fue aprobado todo lo que pidieron los muy desgraciados. No sólo porque la vida del hombre más importante en estos momentos para el departamento de policía y la de su familia tenía un peso indiscutible dentro de la institución, sino también porque los muy astutos osaron amenazar además a la ciudad entera.

Ya iba rumbo a la pastelería, el camino no le traía gratos recuerdos. Pasó por las afueras de la universidad, y caminó pensando en qué podría haberle pasado a su hermana en ese trayecto de tan pocas cuadras, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza, no había descansado lo suficiente pese a que se preparó un gran almuerzo. Se paró en la esquina de la cuadra, a metros de su destino para dejar pasar a un grupo de chicas con uniforme –que enseguida comenzaron a cuchichear sobre lo guapo que era el chico- que ocupaban el ancho de la vereda.

- ¡Touya! – La melodiosa voz que conocía tan bien lo llamó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Y allí estaba, esperando quizás hace veinte minutos (su mala costumbre de llegar antes para no hacerlo esperar), parado en la entrada del local.

- Debí imaginarme que estarías aquí desde mucho antes.- Comentó Kinomoto acercándose al chico.- Me hubiese gustado que descansaras más Yuki, después de todo has estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

- No te preocupes por mí.- Le sonrió.- Quiero hacer algo útil.

- Oye…- No le gustaba cuando el peligris se ponía así de critico consigo mismo.

- ¿Entremos? – Preguntó interrumpiendo.- Creo que podríamos tomar un rico café con una tarta de frutillas para pasar el rato ¿no te parece?-

Sonrió, y Touya tuvo que fingir una sonrisa de vuelta al mismo tiempo que se sentaban en una delas mesitas dulcemente decoradas que allí había. No porque no disfrutara la compañía de Yukito, ni porque la invitación no sonara de lo más tentadora, sino porque frente a sus ojos, pasó Rika Sasaki, la hermosa muchacha de cabello rojizo, corto y aspecto sofisticado y maduro. No sólo vivía cerca de su casa cuando residían en Tomoeda, además era una de las mejores amigas de Sakura. Pudo notar unas ojeras tremendas bajo sus ojos castaños. ¿Estaría preocupada por su amiga? ¿Habría visto la noticia? Quiso seguirla, y preguntarle, pero ya no estaba a tiempo pues la chica salía de la tienda.

- Touya…- Nuevamente fue Yukito quien lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.- No tienes una buena cara. Creo que fue muy mala idea insistir en venir a este lugar, podría haber sido cualquier otro sitio y—

- Yuki, basta- Lo cortó, a la vez que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.- No es tu culpa. Es sólo que vi a una compañera de Sakura, y pues…

- Por eso mismo- Empezó Tsukishiro, bajando la vista, avergonzado. Le había hecho daño a Touya, y eso era lo último quequería- No debería haber insistido en venir a este sitio a pasar el rat—

- Mírame.- Por segunda vez consecutiva, lo cortó a mitad de frase. El chico frente a él sentía una gran pena, tanto así que no era capaz de responder a la petición del castaño.- Yukito, por favor, mírame.- Esta vez, el joven de lentes levantó la vista, para encontrarse con los hermosos orbes castaños del otro.- Este lugar está bien. Sí, aquí era donde debía encontrarme con Sakura el otro día, y claro que me trae recuerdos desagradables, pero no voy a permitir que eso opaque nuestro pasado aquí. Este es nuestro lugar especial. Por eso estoy aquí, contigo.- Dicho eso, tomó una de las blancas manos de Yukito.- Así que nada de caras largas por eso ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.-

Yukito asintió y sonrió genuinamente, sabía perfectamente que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se vería desde allí hasta occidente, pero la verdad le daba igual y no iba a tratar de esconderlo. Era verdad que habían vivido hermosas aventuras (como le gustaba llamarlas) juntos gracias a ese sitio. Y es que Tsukishiro amaba los dulces, además de la sonrisa de Touya, es por eso que cada vez que acordaban pasar de largo para estudiar en la biblioteca de la Facultad, compraba uno que otro pastelito para "_mantenerse despierto_s". Aún recordaba el día que el castaño se consiguió un trabajo como mesero allí, sólo para darle una rica sorpresa de cumpleaños. No era capaz de contar las veces que habían tomado un café allí, ni las historias que se habían contado. Tras unos segundos más de mirarse profundamente a los ojos, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, decidieron que era mejor llamar a la camarera, que por pura decencia no se había acercado a tomarles el pedido.

**…**

En la mansión Hiragisawa reinaba el silencio, todos se encontraban reunidos hoy, gracias a algún milagro del cielo –a juicio de la chica con porte de modelo, aunque para Eriol el milagro era que ella estuviese callada.- a excepción de Meilin que por órdenes del ojiazul había salido de la mansión. Derek y Adam se mantenían sentados, vestidos con el uniforme de la compañía Hiragisawa, en el sillón que estaba más cerca de la puerta, Nakuru se ubicó junto a Yue, que tría puesta ropa tradicional japonesa, en el sillón frente a ellos y Shaoran, para variar, se quedó de pie al igual que Hideki. La tensión entre esos dos podía sentirse a kilómetros de distancia.

- Bien – Empezó Eriol, sentado en su ya conocida silla, acariciando a Spinel.- Hideki hace unas horas fue a dejar un cinta de video que contenía un mensaje para la policía. El mensaje lo redactó Yue y fue leído al pie de la letra.

- ¿Pidieron menos policías en las calles?- Preguntó Derek, el pelirrojo, con cierta emoción, le gustaba bastante su tarea de ubicar explosivos.

- Sí, en unos minutos más sintonizaremos la radioemisora en la que trabaja Hideki, porque transmitirán en vivo el comunicado del departamento de Policía.- Respondió Eriol con toda calma-

- Asumiendo que cumplirán el petitorio al pie de la letra, desde el momento en el que se transmita el comunicado, tendremos libertad de acción.- Agregó Yue- Sería bueno que empezaramos a planear nuestra siguiente movida. Ya luego podemos comunicarle el resto a Meilin.

- De todos modos es igual de _inútil_ _que Xiao Lang_..- Soltó venenosamente Hideki, imitando el acento de la China.

- Cállate, idiota.- Le respondió Nakuru, dejando al resto un tanto sorprendidos, sobre todo a Shaoran quien ya se estaba preparando para defenderse.- Como eres tan básico no te das cuenta que tanto Meilin-chan como Shaoran-kun hacen algo sumamente valioso. Arriesgan sus vidas y su seguridad no solamente cuando yo o Yue les entregamos el dinero, sino que son los que desactivan la bomba que Adam coloca en caso de que la policía sea demasiado estúpida o demasiado lenta.

- ¿Y de qué mierda sirve que los tarados los desactiven, eh? ¿No es la idea de un explosivo, EXPLOTAR?- El japonés estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- No sólo tienes cuerpo de modelo, chica linda, además eres vacía como ellas. Mejor te dedicabas a eso.

- Pues…- Intervino Adam, quien rara vez intervenía.- La verdad es que mi trabajo no es sólo crear explosivos, además debo crear un control remoto que los desactiven…

- ¿Te imaginas los cargos que cargaríamos si uno sólo de esos explotara?- Ahora eras el turno del pelirrojo Derek.- Seríamos buscados por _terrorismo_, no por robo. Moriría gente y esa no es la idea, la idea es robarles dinero a los bancos. Por eso es que estas tú, experto en artes marciales, en el equipo y no un francotirador. Porque si llegamos a tener problemas con los guardias, no los matarás.

Hideki se quedó callado, aunque le hacía sentido. A pesar de ser un desgraciado y un sádico, era cinturón negro en más de alguna disicplina y si hay algo que respetaba eran las normas y enseñanzas de sus maestros: El no usaría ni karate, ni taichí, ni ninguna otra forma de arte marcial y defensa personal para matar a otra persona. Para eso había pistolas.

Yue por su parte, optó por no hablar. Era un tipo serio, callado, además de apuesto. En más de alguna ocasión, la linda Nakuru le había hecho uno que otro cumplido sugerente, pero su sentido del humor definitivamente no congeniaba por el de ella. Su trabajo era el mismo que el de la chica, robar y entregar el dinero. Era quizás el más astuto del equipo, por eso además era uno de los pocos que Eriol alguna vez consultaba para formular planes o estrategias.

- Bueno, ¿y transmitirán luego el mensaje?- Preguntó Derek- Adam y yo tenemos que volver en breve a la empresa o tu padre nos va a regañar.

- Claro, pero primero les daré las nuevas instrucciones.- Le respondió Hiragisawa- Nuestro próximo objetivo es el _Tokyo Star Bank_. Hay una sucursal muy céntrica, y es la más transitada según los informes que me han entregado. Por lo que esta vez debemos atentar en la periferia.

- Yo no lo veo así- Interrumpió el chico de cabello largo y platinado- Me parece que el señor Fujitaka Kinimoto no es nada de tonto. Probablemente ya ha descubierto nuestros patrones, y si accede a lo que pedimos, no va a descansar hasta atraparnos en acción para recuperar a su hija. Apuesto que va a desplegar sus patrullas en la periferia para atraparnos poniendo la bomba, además de en el centro. Lo que debemos hacer es poner dos aparatos, es la única forma.

- ¿Dos? Menudo trabajo que me ponen, ah- Se quejó de broma Adam.- Pero es una buena idea, si hay dos explosivos en lugares completamente opuestos no darán abasto.

- De todos modos –empezó Derek.- No sería buena idea ponerlos justamente en polos opuestos, si hacemos eso, y suponiendo que como dice Yue, el viejo conoce nuestros patrones, va a tener claro donde será nuestro ataque: el centro.

- Por eso hay que poner un explosivo cerca del centro, así pensarán que nos moveremos hacia la periferia.

Todos asintieron, y luego miraron a Eriol, quien aún con su gato en su regazo, permanecía en silencio escuchando a su equipo discutir el nuevo plan, que la verdad la parecía muy adecuado. Le gustaba ver ese nivel de participación, por lo general era sólo Yue el que aportaba. Shaoran era muy inteligente, pero era un crío testarudo que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer: el no iba a colaborar con criminales. Lo único que pudieron conseguir de él fue que recibiera el dinero que le entregaban, por eso se mantenía siempre al margen, callado. El lado bueno era que a pesar de eso era eficaz y entendía las instrucciones de inmediato. Meilin era algo parecida a su primo: Terca como una mula, salvo que siempre tenía algo que reclamar o que agregar –algo sin importancia- pero no era tan desesperante como Nakuru, ella se llevaba el premio, encima el joven de aspecto inglés debía soportarla en privado también, porque a la chica le gustaba mucho esa idiotez de jugar a ser hermanos. Hideki vivía quejándose, punto. Adam y Derek dieron la sorpresa del día, por lo general se lo pasaban hablando de cosas triviales, como sobre lo buena que estaba la nueva secretaria que habían contratado en la empresa, o como eran injusto que todas las mujeres que trabajaban en su sector eran horribles y poco femeninas.

Lo otro que le preocupaba era esa hostilidad que había mostrado Nakuru- además de que había dicho algo inteligente, un aporte. No creía que fuese tonta, claro que no, sólo que estaba convencido que ella aún no se daba cuenta del potencial que se gastaba-

- Bueno, la emisión radial está por comenzar.- Anunció el japonés. La de cabellos rojizos hizo una mueca, y caminó a prender la radio.

_Hoy a las 11.45 am se transmitió en cadena nacional un mensaje del grupo de criminales más buscado los últimos días. En este se elevó un petitorio. Como departamento de policía de la ciudad de Tokio, nuestro deber es proteger y garantizar a toda costa la seguridad de los habitantes de la ciudad, por lo cual aceptamos detener la búsqueda de la estudiante_ _universitaria Sakura Kinomoto, y desplegar la mitad del personal policial desde las 17.00hrs del día de hoy._

- Puedes apagarla ya.- Le dijo Eriol a su hermanastra- Mañana mismo pondremos en acción el plan discutido. Shaoran, necesito que le digas a Meilin que se comunique conmigo apenas llegue. Quiero que sea ella la que ubique el segundo artefacto, tiene el físico necesario y es muy rápida.

- De acuerdo.-

- ¡Bien! – Aplaudió la mujer en la sala.- Como ya no hay nada más que hablar, me voy al trabajo, mi turno empieza luego.-

Adam, Derek y Hideki empezaron a moverse, decididos a volver al trabajo – no podían arriesgarse a perder un trabajo- Shaoran por otro lado, se quedó parado hasta que el experto en artes marciales dejó la sala, no tenía ninguna gana de cruzarse con el desgraciado.

- Nakuru- La paró Eriol antes de que la chica saliera de la habitación. Shaoran también detuvo su marcha, pero el ojiazul le hizo un gesto para que saliera. -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No ves que voy a llegar tarde?- Hizo un puchero.

- Más bien ´¿Qué te pasa a ti?- Ella lo miró sin entender- Por favor no lo hagas difícil, quiero saber qué demonios pasó entre Hideki y tú.

- Pues…-

- ¿Tiene que ver con la herida que tenía Shaoran? Tomoyo me dijo que fue un accidente, y tenía sentido hasta hace un rato, pero ahora tengo más de una razón para pensar que me ha mentido.

- Porqué tienes que ser tan jodidamente suspicaz, pequeño demonio.- Se quejó cruzándose de brazos

- Porque tú eres demasiado obvia, como un libro abierto.- Se rio un poco, ella bufó.- Bien, ahora, cuéntame. No me gusta este tipo de hostilidades, somos un equipo, y el ambiente de tensión que ustedes generan no es bueno.

- Si no te lo dije antes es porque no quería que te enojaras con la persona equivocada.- Empezó ella- Todo fue culpa de él, te lo juro. Es un salvaje, tironeó del cabello a la pobre Sakura.

- Es una rehén, no una invitada.-

- Sí, pero trató de golpearla, podría haberle partido la cara, ya sabes lo fuerte que es. Si no hubiese sido por Shaoran-kun- ¿Shaoran? Eso también era una sorpresa, ya luego le daría vueltas a ese asunto.- probablemente tendríamos que haberla llevado a un hospital, y una peluca no habría sido de mucha ayuda para ocultar su identidad.-

- Claro…- Quedó pensativo, la verdad Hideki a veces podía ser demasiado violento para su gusto.- Bueno, ya sabes que no hay mucho que pueda hacer, el no trabaja exactamente bajo mis órdenes, fue contactado directamente por mi padre así que…A veces se vuelve incontrolable. Pero tienes razón en ese punto, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Sakura termine en un hospital o una comisaría constando lesiones. Sin embargo, no te olvides que no es tu juguete, ni tu hermana menor, ni tu amiga. Hay jerarquías.

- Vale, vale.- Le dijo sonriente, había ganado.- Ahora me voy a trabajar, un besito.-

Salió de la sala dando saltitos, muy alegre. La sonrisa triunfal no se la iba a borrar nadie, ni siquiera el horrible clima que había. No usaban auto, sólo por seguridad, no era bueno tener una patente que los ligara a alguna dirección en particular ni nada por el estilo, así que debía caminar hasta el centro comercial que quedaba a pocos minutos de ahí, y tomar transporte público o un taxi si es que iba muy tarde –como hoy- . Llegó a tomar el taxi en tiempo record, le gustaba mucho su trabajo y odiaba llegar tarde. Tan sólo 10 minutos después ya estaba llegando al centro de la ciudad de Tokio, sólo unas cuadras más y llegaría a su lugar de trabajo. A penas aparcó el vehículo, pagó al conductor y salió disparada, entrando corriendo al local.

- ¡Ya llegué! – Saludó con una sonrisa y corrió hasta el mostrador.-

- Ya era hora, el turno de Rei ya casi termina.- La saludó la chica que estaba de cajera, una rubia bien mona.

- Vale, ¿dejó alguna mesa sin concluir?- Preguntó

- Sí, la 8.- Dijo apuntando al lugar- Ahora ve a cambiarte, y cuando vuelvas ve a la mesa y pregúntales si quieren algo más.

- De acuerdo.- Sonrió.

Corrió a parte trasera del lugar y buscó su casillero y empezó a colocarse su lindo y soso uniforme. Cosas del dueño, le gustaba tener chicas lindas vestidas de rosado atendiendo a sus clientes. Se amarró el cabello en dos coletas y salió a trabajar. Divisó la mesa, dos chicos. Pero uno de ellos llamó su atención. Alto, delgado, de piel un tanto tostada, ojos oscuros y cabello castaño. Facciones perfectas, buen físico. _Definitivamente era su tipo_, así que preparó su mejor sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes chicos- Los saludó al llegar.- Lamento la interrupción, mi compañera Rei ha terminado su turno, así que de ahora en adelante yo los voy a atender. Mi nombre es Nakuru.-

- Oh, muchas gracias.- Le dijo el otro chico, no se detuvo a mirarlo mucho, lo único que le llamó la atención fue el color de su cabello: Gris. _Como el de Yue_.-

- Bueno ¿se les ofrece algo más?- Sonrió mirando al castaño.

- Pues…Yo sólo quiero un poco más de café- Le respondió, aún le quedaba un buen pedazo de pastel en el plato.- ¿Tu quieres algo más Yuki? Yo invito.

- ¿Esta bien si pido un trozo más de pastel?- Preguntó el aludido.- No quiero abusar, Touya.

- No seas bobo. ¿Nakuru dijiste que te llamabas verdad?- Ella le sonrió asintiendo, que lindo sonaba su nombre saliendo de esos labios- Bien, Nakuru, que sean dos cafés más y un trozo de pastel de fresas.

- Enseguida- Le dijo alegremente, anotando el pedido en su libreta y dándose la media vuelta.

Estaban muy cerca del mostrador, por lo que no le costaba trabajo oir su conversación. Por la manera en que el peligris agradecía, y el otro le consentía, no era difícil imaginar que era pareja, o un par de amigos demasiado liberales. Pero eso no la iba a desilusionar. Entonces, el ruido de la campana en la puerta de entrada de la tienda advirtió que había un nuevo cliente. Se volteó para divisar quien sería el afortunado que le dejaría propina.

- ¡Kinomoto!- Gritó el recién llegado, y el guapo chico castaño miró en su dirección.- Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí. Veo que aún son inseparables ustedes dos, desde la preparatoria que te veo con Tsukishiro para todos lados- Le dijo acercándose a la mesa.

- Wow, Satoshi.- Respondió el aludido- ¿No estabas estudiando en Nagasaki?

- Sí, pero estoy con vacaciones, eximí todos mis exámenes así que salí un poco antes. Vine a visitar a mi hermana que está por casarse.

- Como pasa el tiempo.- Añadió el de lentes.

- Oye, amigo.- Empezó Satoshi- Lamento mucho lo de tu hermanita. Iba por el centro y lo ví, que horror.- Dijo un poco más bajo, con sinceridad- En principio me costó reconocerla, cuando se mudaron de Tomoeda era bastante más pequeña, ya es toda una mujercita ¿no? Espero que la encuentren luego, malditos bastardos. Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo ¿si?

- Vale, muchas gracias, en serio.-

- Bueno, yo no más venía a retirar una torta que mandó a hacer mi hermana, te dejo de incomodar.-

Nakuru tenía ojos y orejas abiertas como platos. ¿Kinomoto? ¿Hermano de Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Hermano de esa niñita mona que estaba viviendo bajo su mismo techo? Tenían que estar de broma. El mundo no podría ser tan descaradamente pequeño, era realmente una locura. Lo triste del asunto era que el chico era de lo más encantador, le llegaba a dar lástima saber que estaba sufriendo de una u otra manera por causa de ella. En su afán por descubrir más cosas, se acercó a la chica detrás de la vitrina de las tortas.

- Bueno, la mesa 8 pide dos cafés y un trozo de torta de frutilla.-

- Entendido.- Le dijo su compañera, y gritó a los chicos de la cocina que preparan los bebestibles, mientras ella hábilmente tomaba la torta de frutilla y sacaba un trozo.

- Oye, dime ¿esos chicos vienen siempre?

- ¿Los de la ocho?- Levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.- No me digas que también has quedado encantada con Touya Kinomoto.

- Es divino.

- Sí, te mueres, un poco antes de que tu llegaras a trabajar aquí el estuvo unas semanas de mesero, se veía hermoso en el uniforme.-

- Ya veo, que lastima no haber estado aquí para verlo.-

- Oh, y sí, siempre vienen esos dos. El de pelo gris, Yukito siempre pasa a comprar uno que otro dulce.

**…**

Sakura estaba muy tensa, no sólo porque se sentía sumamente extraña con la peluca que llevaba puesta, sino también porque se encontraba caminando entre dos morenas, una de ellas, la prometida del chico que había estado a punto de besar, y a la cual le había provocado más de un disgusto. En el camino juraría haber visto pasar a la chica pelirroja de la mansión, pero iba a paso muy rápido. No sabía a la llevaban, pero intuía que abría mucha gente, por eso el disfraz. ¿Realmente serviría para ocultar su identidad? ¿Cómo se veía con aquella larga peluca negra? Tomoyo había sonreído al verla con ella puesta, diciéndole: "_Sakura-chan, te pareces a alguien que conozco_" Y no era la primera que se lo decía, Nakuru lo había hecho por la mañana cuando le probó el vestido que traía puesto.

- ¿Este…Tomoyo-chan?- Dijo la ojiverde rompiendo el silencio.- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al centro comercial.- sonrió

- Hiragisawa encontró justo y necesario que te compramos algunas prendas de ropa para que no estes siempre usando la ropa de Tomoyo o la mía…-Le dijo entonces la otra morena, Meilin.

- Oh, ya veo…- No sabía que decir. Era extraño. No todos los días eres secuestrada y luego te sacan a comprar ropa. Podrían simplemente pasarle harapos o cosas por el estilo. Le costaba creer que esa gente con la estaba tratando eran criminales, en serio.- Pues, muchas gracias.-

- De nada Sakura-chan- Le volvió a sonreir Tomoyo.- Mira, ya llegamos.

El centro comercial era un lugar muy grande, lleno de tiendas de todo tipo. Como Sakura vivía en la ciudad, jamás había conocido _un Shopping_ que no fuera el que estaba cerca de la universidad, que era el más grande de Tokio. En el subterráneo había un supermercado, y en el segundo piso estaban todas las marcas exclusivas para varones. Las chicas le pidieron que eligiera un lugar, pero la castaña no se sentía cómoda pidiendo una tienda en específico, así que optó por preguntar cuál era la más económica. La China insistió en comprarle ropa para una semana si es que le preocupaba mucho le dinero, a pesar de que Tomoyo explicó muchas veces que tenía más que suficiente para gastar en un camión de ropa, y que el dinero no era de ella sino que Eriol se lo había dado.

Finalmente se decidió por la idea de Meilin, que era lo que le parecía más cómodo, y eligieron 3 vestidos y cuatro conjuntos bien simples y económicos, además claro de ropa interior que era lo que más le urgía. La morena de ojos violetas se separó de ellas para ir a pagar.

- Oye.- Le dijo la china

- ¿S—Sí?- Tragó seco, la verdad sentía el aire un poco pesado.

- Sólo quería decirte que lamento haber sido tan grosera contigo.- Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la chica.

- N—No, este…Meilin-san no tienes porqué disculparte. Yo no sabía que era tu ropa, o que estaban comprometidos, debería haber sido más pudorosa o—

- Kinomoto- Se empezó a reir, dejando a la pobre ojiverde atónita- ¿eso es lo que te ha preocupado todo este tiempo? Pensé que estabas tensa porque había sido mala contigo, pero lo que te estaba incomodando era que pensabas haber destruido mi relación con Xiao Lang-

- Pues claro.- Dijo decidida.

- Eres un chiste.- Se rio de nuevo- Por mucho que a mi me gustaría que así fuera, Xiao Lang no está comprometido conmigo. Fue una promesa de niños…Yo le dije que lo nuestro seguiría en pie hasta que encontrara a alguien, pero en el fondo se que no puedo obligarlo a nada, no me corresponde- El semblante de Meilin se puso un poco nostálgico.

- Yo creo que eres una mujer muy bonita.- La animó Sakura.

- Y tú eres un caso perdido.- Le respondió.- No deberías estar simpatizando con tus captores de esta forma ¿sabes? Vas a terminar haciendo que te quiera, y eso está mal, yo debería ignorarte.

**…**

Shaoran se había pasado la tarde haciendo ejercicio. Apenas terminó la reunión, le pidió a Yue que lo esperara unos momentos, corrió a su habitación y se puso ropa deportiva. Acompañó al callado y serio joven de cabellos platinados, con el cual intercambio no más que un par de palabras sobre cosas triviales, hasta el templo en el cual se desempeñaba como profesor de arquería. El templo quedaba pasada la mitad del parque que había tras la mansión Hiragisawa, allí había una laguna muy bella donde supuestamente el monje encargado era capaz de leer la fortuna. El mayor se quedó haciendo sus labores, mientras que el joven Chino emprendió una larga maratón, desde las puertas del lugar hasta el otro lado del parque. El paisaje era digno de admirar. Ninguno de los senderos del lugar estaba pavimentado, pero llegada la primavera se bañaban en pétalos de flor de cerezo. Pasó por una plaza donde solían ir abuelos a jugar con sus nietos, por un puente que cruzaba un riachuelo, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro con un pozo de agua, que marcaba el final del parque. Allí hizo una rutina de ejercicios, descanso un poco bajo la sombra de árbol hasta que el sol empezó a esconderse (cada día que pasaba se iba más tarde, la primavera estaba por venir). Trotó de vuelta la casa también. La actividad física lo ayudaba a despejar su mente, relajarse un poco.

- Li Shaoran- Lo llamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la ó a ver de quien se trataba: Un pelirrojo.

- Adam, Derek.-Saludó tanto a su interlocutor como al callado y alto rubio que estaba a su derecha. - ¿Ha terminado su turno ya?

- Pues claro, sólo trabajamos hasta las seis.- Le respondió Derek, era un tipo bastante simpático, muchos creían que era el hermano perdido de Nakuru, pero un poco más medido.-

- ¿Qué hacías? ¿saliste a trotar al parque?- Preguntó Adam al tiempo que los tres se adentraban en la casa.-

- Sí, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.-

- Que bien poder relajarse así.- El más bajo habló.- Eriol nos dio la orden subir a despejar un poco el tercer piso, yo que quería darme una buena ducha, hoy me levanté a duras penas.-

- Yo estuve toda la noche construyendo un explosivo nuevo, y ahora me salen con que tengo que hacer más, y pronto. Así que deja de quejarte y empecemos luego.

- Debería hacerlo Tomoyo, Eriol es muy suave con ella-

- Derek, es una chica, no puede con las cajas. No seas infantil.

- ¿Quieren que los ayude?- Preguntó el castaño.

- No tienes que molestarte.- El más alto de todos lo miró paternalmente con sus hermosos ojos celestes. Adam era el mayor del grupo, era serio pero bastante cálido cuando lograbas que se abriera.-

- La verdad necesito despejarme, ayudarles me hará bien.-

- ¿No ibas a ducharte?-

- Derek, los voy ayudar a mover cajas llenas de polvo, así que terminaré sucio de todos modos, la ducha puede esperarme un poco más.

- Bien, entonces subamos.- Sonrió el ágil ladrón.

Se pasaron alrededor de dos horas moviendo cajas y conversando, sobre el trabajo y sobre cosas que salían a ratos en la televisión –y es que Derek era, irónicamente, adicto a las series policiales.-. Era cómodo hablar con ellos porque la verdad jamás tocaban temas sobre la organización criminal en la que se veían inmersos. Los dos extranjeros nunca hablaban mucho sobre su pasado, ni sobre su vida en Inglaterra, y por supuesto, su relación con la familia Hiragisawa era uno de los más grandes enigmas, sin embargo, nada parecía indicar que se encontraran en la misma situación que Shaoran y Meilin.

- Bien pequeño, las chicas deben están por llegar, así que será mejor que desocupemos el lugar para que Tomoyo pueda hacer bien su trabajo.- El rubio se limpió el polvo de las manos.

- Gracias por habernos ayudado, este lugar es un asco.

- No se preocupen. Quiero hacer algo después de todo…- Shaoran miró el suelo, su semblante un tanto triste.

- No te tomes tan a pecho lo que dice el idiota de Hideki, no entiende lo que estás viviendo. El está acostumbrado a este tipo de vida, tu por otro lado, no tienes opción. Sólo está cabreado porque cree que si no sabes tirar de un gatillo no eres hombre.

- Gracias Adam…

Ahora si que necesitaba la ducha. Bajó despreocupadamente las escaleras y camino aún pensativo hasta su habitación, al entrar, se encontró con la castaña, de rodillas en el piso, con un montón de bolsas a su alrededor.

Sakura acababa de llegar del centro comercial, aún no cabía en si de la sorpresa que le había sido el ir a comprar ropa, para ella, una rehén. Estaba tan cansada, que no prendió la luz, a pesar de que eran ya pasadas las ocho y el cuarto estaba poniéndose muy oscuro.- el color de las cortinas no ayudaba mucho a la iluminación- y se dejó caer en el piso, suspirando exhausta. Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse tras ella, sólo atinó a darse la media vuelta y mirar hacia arriba. Deseó jamás haberlo hecho. El castaño entró a la habitación y la miró con esos hermosos ojos ámbares, la luz del pasillo hacía sombras en sus brazos esculpidos por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, expuestos gracias a esa descaradamente sexy sudadera sin mangas, que se pegaba de forma exquisita a su cuerpo evidenciando su buen estado físico.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Le preguntó él, no esperaba encontrarse a la chica que carcomía sus pensamientos tan pronto.

- Pues…- Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.- Tomoyo-chan y Meilin me sacaron de compras…Suena extraño, pero es la verdad.

- Bueno, ordena este desorden, allá al fondo hay una cómoda vacía para que dejes las cosas por mientras, yo tomaré una ducha.

Shaoran había sido muy frío. Sakura se sorprendió un poco, pero entendió que quizás a el también le atormentaba ese encuentro tan cercano que habían tenido horas antes. Trató de despejar su mente mientras ordenaba las nuevas prendas que había adquirido en el cajón de la cómoda que le había facilitado el Chino, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había comprado pijama. Entonces, divisó una linda bolsa rosada bajo la cama. La abrió, y encontró en ella un hermoso pijama de dos piezas, cuya parte superior tenía un estampado de osito, no esperó un segundo más y ya se lo había puesto. Estaba de pie, admirando el conjunto que traía encima cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

- ¿Ya estás lista?- Le preguntó el castaño, asustándola un tanto. Gracias al cielo, salió completamente vestido-. ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso!?

- Este…Estaba en una bolsa, supongo que Tomoyo lo cogió para mi porque yo no recuerdo haber comprado Pijama. ¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó nerviosa-

- N—no…- Sintió su rostro quemarse y su pulso subir. Y es que la ojiverde se veía demasiado tierna en esas ropas.-Este el baño está desocupado por si quieres usarlo, yo…Debo hacer cosas, por favor quédate en la habitación, eres libre de irte a dormir si gustas.

- Sí…Gracias.

Sakura caminó al baño, pasando por el lado del chico, le urgía asearse los dientes. Iba descalza, y como era terriblemente despistada no lo pensó dos veces antes de pisar el húmedo y resbaladizo piso de cerámica blanca.

- ¡Ah!

- ¡SAKURA, TEN CUIDADO!

_Paff._

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!Si, disfruto los cliff-hangers, espero no se enfaden por dejarlo ahí, pero necesito mantener un poco el suspenso para que no se me aburran (?). Bueno, este capítulo personalmente me ha gustado, pues no sólo me ha quedado más largo que el anterior, sino que además me di el lujo de introducir a los demás personajes de la historia, sobretodo a mi adorada Nakuru. Me fascina ese personaje, es tan divertido y misterioso.

No me gusta prometer nada, porque suelo demorarme en cumplir cuando se trata de esto (este es mi primer fanfiction de animé en muchos años, pero me mantuve activa escribiendo cosas sobre mis artistas favoritos de k-pop, y por dios que soy lo peor como escritora), pero debo informarles que gracias al apoyo que me han dado y a la magia de esta serie que no me canso de ver (ahora la estoy viendo con mi madre, jeje) me he inspirado, y estoy actualmente trabajando en nuevos proyectos para publicar, obviamente SxS, por eso es que me voy a estar demorando un poco en actualizar, ya que escribo simultáneamente otras historias, pero es que si no lo hago se me van las ideas u/u De todos modos voy a tratar, TRATAR, de acelerar un poco la marcha, pues este año entro a estudiar Medicina y temo que la carrera me consuma mi valioso tiempo como autora, así que deseo aprovechar la nada que me queda de vacaciones.

Bien, daré paso a responder sus siempre bien recibidos reviews.

**LadySuzume-Chan**: ¡Tanto ver SCC se me ha pegado lo despistada! He descubierto el misterio. En el capítulo anterior, un lindo y tierno "Guest" me escribió, y me envió besitos con sabores, ya sabía yo que lo había visto en otro lugar, de verdad. Eso sucede cuando publicas cosas de madrugada, que bestia. u/u sólo tú me envías besitos con sabores. Así que no desesperes, y obviamente te perdono porque no es que no hayas enviado un review, es que no lo enviaste desde tu cuenta, si no como invitado jeje 3

Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, aquí indago un poco en la vida cotidiana de algunos personajes secundarios de la historia. Y bueno, no hubo mucho de SxS, pero si me tienes un poco de paciencia te voy a sorprender en el capitulo que sigue. (Lo único que no te puedo prometer es matar a Hideki, aun lo necesito para la trama)

Muchas gracias por leer, un besito, y nos estamos leyendo !

**Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai**: Hola ! Que triste lo de tu móvil. A mi novio hacer poco le compraron uno nuevo porque el suyo se hizo añicos -pero aqui el culpable fue el jeje n/n-, así que en parte te entiendo, y no te preocupes, que te perdono :3 jeje. Yo me muero de ganas por escribir esos lindos momentos SxS llenos de amor que tengo planeados, pero debía darles un poco de tiempo. La verdad, es que jamás he escrito Lime, al menos no de animé ni tampoco heterosexual (confieso que si he escrito Slash), pero podría intentarlo, todo depende de como se vaya desarrollando la historia, pero de que habrá acción, la habrá. Si lo hago recuerdenme cambiarle el Rating e_e

Gracias por leer, y ojalá disfrutes este capitulo c:

**kinesukikinomoto**: Me hacen sentir una mala persona jaja yo también quería que se besaran, de verdad que si, pero ya verán como los recompenso :D Tomoyo es una dulce chica, y por ello sus motivos aún desconocidos van a dar mucho que hablar más adelante, falta muy poco para que lo revele. Gracias por comentar y por leer, espero que te guste esta entrega, y ojala nos veamos en la próxima :)

**Franny-chan Kinomoto: **Creo que me vuelvo más cruel con cada entrega ¿no? Primero les arruino el momento SxS y ahora las dejo sin saber el destino de la pobre y despistada Sakurita /

Yo tampoco soy buena mentirosa, no me sale, no es lo mio. Tratar de sorprender a mi novio se me hace tan dificil, casi siempre salgo pillada, soy partidaria de que en realidad se hace el sorprendido para no hacerme sentir mal. jejeje u/u Volviendo al Fic, te confieso que me parte el corazón ponerme en el lugar de Touya ;3; Es realmente triste, porque he querido mantener ese aire de buen hermano que tiene. Y bueno, le has apuntado, era Meilin la tercera persona que salió con Tomoyo y Sakura. Espero no se estén desilusionando de la historia porque son demasiado buenos para ser los malos del cuento, pero esque la verdad, todos ocultan algo. Sigo manteniendo a Eriol como un misterio sin resolver, pero ya llegará su hora de salir a luz, me voy a tomar un gran pedazo de capitulo para eso, te lo aseguro.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, y nos vemos :) !

: Gracias por comentar, y por leer. Ya se acerca el momento, pero todo a su debido tiempo, espero sigas leyendo hasta que el día llegue y las complazca a todas, incluida a mi jeje. :) Saludos

Muchas gracias, en serio, a todas las lindas personitas que me comentan siempre, a las que se animaron recién a comentar, y a los que no lo han hecho pero si me leen, de todos modos les agradezco. También, muchísimas gracias a los que han seguido mi historia, me llenan de alegría, es muy emocionante.

Nos vemos :)


	8. Inevitable

¡Hola! Bien, creo que de todos modos me tarde demasiado en actualizar. Debo decir que cada día me encuentro una peor autora, por mucho que me digo a misma que es malo hacer esperar a las chicas y chicos que me leen y me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo. Les diré la verdad. Me la he pasado leyendo Fanfics, no se porqué pero de repente me bajaron esas ganas locas de abrir todas las historias, en inglés o en español que me llamaran la atención. Se mueren la cantidad de pestañas que tengo abiertas en mi explorador. Fue sólo cuando terminé de leer un capítulo de _Chocolate Amargo_ (Un fic buenísimo, que me fascina, tienen que leerlo porque está de muerte) que me sentí mal por no actualizar, así que mejor las dejo para que lean y disfruten.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes presentes en este Fanfic pertencer a la serie Sakura Card Captor, propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP. Sólo el argumento me pertenece. Escribo por sana diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por esto.

**Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicar este capítulo a LadySuzume-Chan porque ha sido de esas chicas que siempre, siempre me están dejando reviews, y porque la verdad de las cosas me cae increíble 3

* * *

**Capítulo #8**: Inevitable.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese último incidente en la pieza de Shaoran. Y desde hace dos semanas que el muchacho empezó a evitarla descaradamente. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para agradecerle por haberle salvado de un buen azote contra el piso del baño. Sakura repasaba y repasaba las imágenes en su cabeza buscando alguna razón de peso que justificara la actitud del castaño, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo encontrar nada: No fue grosera con él ni nada por el estilo, al contrario.

Recordaba haber caminado al baño descalza, urgida por lavarse los dientes , la cara y después recostarse en su colchón a tratar de no pensar. Sin embargo, no se le pasó por la mente en ese entonces que el piso estaría tan húmedo, por lo que irremediablemente tropezó y cayó de espaldas

- ¡Ah! –

- ¡SAKURA, TEN CUIDADO!-

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Shaoran de una u otra forma se las había arreglado para atraparla en su caída, tomándola por un brazo y volteándola hacía a él, mas la fricción con la losa mojada les jugó una mala pasada, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo en una fracción de segundo. Para la castaña, había sido como caer en una suave y cálida almohada, podía sentir el corazón del chico latir con fuerza en perfecta coordinación con su respiración agitada. Como era su costumbre había cerrado sus ojos esperando el golpe, y sólo los abrió cuando escuchó la preocupada voz del muchacho.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sakura levantó su rostro para enlazar su mirada con la del otro.

- Sí…- Contestó como en un trance.- Gracias, Shaoran…

- Qué bueno.- Sonrió él.

El chico la había hechizado, definitivamente algo tenía. No era capaz de romper el contacto visual con él, y cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba al más mínimo roce con el chico en cuestión. Tenía que admitir que la situación si había sido bastante comprometedora. Ella estaba sobre él, sus piernas atrapadas por las largas extremidades inferiores del Chino, sus manos temblorosas se posaban en su pecho firme, y sus rostros estaban nuevamente invadiendo el espacio personal del otro: Muy cerca. Narices rosándose, respiraciones chocando. Sus labios se rosaron, y estaba segura de que ambos lo habían sentido, ese vaivén de sensaciones, esa extraña fricción, esas mariposas en estómago.

- Yo…- Ella quiso decir algo, perdida aún en los pozos ambarinos.

- Bueno.- Dijo él, y fue como si la atmósfera creada se rompiera en miles de pedazos- Trata de ser más cuidadosa.- En breve la ayudó a levantarse.

- L—Lo siento.- Se disculpó.- De verdad lo sien—

- No es nada-

Y después de eso la dejó sola en la habitación. El comportamiento del chico era de lo más extraño y había sido tan de golpe que lo único que podía hacer ahora la chica era pensar y pensar en qué podría haber hecho para molestar a Shaoran. Ya no volvía ni a dormir a menos que ella ya estuviese cómoda los brazos de Morfeo, tampoco almorzaba con ella, y podía apostar a que usaba el baño de la habitación de alguien más porque ni ahí se lo cruzaba. Y como si fuese poco, andaba con un humor de perros. Sólo le respondía monosílabos y había vuelto a ser el mismo desgraciado que era cuando la secuestró_: Un insensible hijo de puta_. (Aunque sólo pensar eso la hacía sentirse lo suficientemente retorcida como para irse directo al infierno, la pobre madre no tenía la culpa de nada). Pese a todos los esfuerzos que la ilusa castaña hacía por agradarle. No porque sintiese algo por él, sino porque realmente pensó haber sentido una conexión especial, porque ese calor que emitía cuando era sincero y dulce con ella era indescriptible, porque de una u otra forma y por mucho que no lo quisiera admitir, sabía que no era cualquier chico.

- ¿Sakura-chan?- Tomoyo llamó a la puerta, como todos los días, a las ocho y media de la mañana.

- Sí, adelante.- Le dijo. Estaba sola en la habitación que hoy dejaría de compartir con el Chino.-

- ¿Shaoran-kun ya se fue?- Preguntó ya no tan sorprendida como hace unos días.-

- Sí, sigue evitándome, de verdad no sé qué le hice.- Dijo la de pelo corto.- Quizás fui muy intrusa, no debí pedirle que me contara lo que lo mantenía atado a este lugar, no debi ser tan torpe.- Continuó mientras hacía su cama- Mira que hasta deja su cama hecha, no quiere nada que ver conmigo.

- No es tu culpa, Sakura-chan.- Le intentó de animar la morena mientras abría las cortinas.

- Tiene que ser mi culpa. Por más que intento recordar, no siento haber hecho nada para que se pusiera así-

- A mí tampoco se me ocurre. –Comentó acercándose a los canastos donde cada uno dejaba su ropa usada.- Hasta ahora has sido de lo más diligente que hay. No veo porqué te empeñas tanto en hacer el aseo de las piezas-

- Ya te dije que es porque tú y los demás son muy buenos conmigo, a pesar de ya sabes, la situación en la que me encuentro.-Sonrió- Y así aprovecho de pasar más tiempo contigo.

- Bien, ¿te parece si te das una buena ducha mientras yo voy a la lavandería y salimos a hacer el jardín? A Adam le gusta mucho ir allí para pensar, dice que le recuerda a la casa de su abuela en Inglaterra.

- Está bien.- Dijo sonriente, el rubio era un hombre bastante maduro y educado, la verdad, todos eran agradables excepto Hideki, que la ignoraba hasta que cometía algún error que necesariamente le refregaba en la cara.- No me tardo.

Tomoyo dejó la habitación, y Sakura se metió al baño con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Respiró profundamente, admirando el rico aroma que había en el lugar. El perfume de su compañero de habitación era exquisito. No sabía por qué, pero el solo hecho de olerlo hacía que la sangre se le subiera al rostro. Alejando esas sensaciones de su mente, se metió a la ducha y quince minutos después salió con nuevas energías. Se envolvió en la linda toalla rosada que le había facilitado Nakuru, y se dispuso a seguir con su rutina de todas las mañanas cuando notó que algo definiivamente no estaba en su lugar.

_Rayos, me olvidé mi ropa encima de mi cama_

Salió del pequeño cuarto sin ningún pudor ya que Shaoran no volvía a entrar a su pieza después de salir muy temprano por la mañana, de hecho, podría apostar que las veces que ella se acostaba más tarde de lo usual, él dormía en el sillón y volvía después que saliera a hacer sus diligencias con Tomoyo para darse una ducha y mudarse la ropa.

- ¿Xiao Lang, seguro lo dejaste aquí? Yo creo que sería mejor ir a preguntarle a Tomoyo si es que lo ha visto, puede haberlo movido mientras hacía el aseo.- Dijo la conocida voz de Meilin

- Quizás lo tiré en el ba—

No dijo una palabra más y salió corriendo de la habitación. Incluso Meilin se sonrojó ante la imagen frente a ella. Una linda chica de cabellos cortos, castaños, mojados y goteando tentativamente en sus hombros, blancos y desnudos salía del baño con toda tranquilidad, una nube de vapor caliente tras ella. Su menudo cuerpo estaba cubierto –gracias a Dios.- con una toalla rosada tal vez demasiado grande, pues ocultaba su piel hasta la altura de la rodilla. No podía negarlo, la chica se veía tan inocente que te quitaba el aliento y te dejaba muda. Envidiable. Por su parte, la chica en cuestión demoró unos instantes en entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Su vista estaba fija en la puerta por la que acababa de salir a la velocidad de la luz el chico que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos desde hacía dos semanas. Li Shaoran la había visto. Sintió el calor llegar a sus mejillas instantáneamente.

- ¡Kinomoto, por todos los cielos!- Exclamó la china dándose media vuelta.

- ¡Perdón! – Gritó más que avergonzada la ojiverde.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así del baño? ¿qué no ves que compartes pieza con un chico?

- Si, pero, como Li-kun siempre se va en las mañana y no vuelve hasta muy noche no me preocupé, l—lo siento mucho.-

- Vale, vale, pero vístete de una buena vez- Dijo con nerviosismo sin animarse a si misma a darse la vuelta, si no que decidió tomar asiento en la cama de chica.- No sé que habrás estado pensando, ridícula.

- Este…Meilin.- Le llamó Sakura.-

- ¿Y ahora qué? Apresúrate mujer.-

- Es que estás sentada sobre mi ropa interior.-

- ¡Ay, perdón!

Sakura se vistió en tiempo record, avisó a la china que había terminado al mismo tiempo que con la toalla se secaba un poco el pelo para no mojar su ropa. Se había puesto una falta blanca hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una polerita verde esmeralda con mangas de princesa que relucía sus ojos.

- Tienes que ser más pudorosa Kinomoto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si mi lindo Xiao Lang hubiese resultado ser un pervertido?- La regañó la morena de pie al lado de la cama de su primo, donde ahora se sentaba la castaña.

- Tú…- Empezó al tiempo que se colocaba unos lindos zapatos que hacían juego con la polera, cortesía de Tomoyo.- ¿Tú…tú crees que él me vio?

Meilin pudo notar el sonrojo en la cara de la rehén. Así como también captó claramente el tono rosado que tomaron las mejillas del castaño antes que saliera corriendo con un pre-infarto para nunca regresar. Hace día que su querido Shaoran estaba actuando de lo más extraño. Ya no era el mismo joven amable del que se había enamorado. Sólo emitía monosílabos y ya no llamaba al hija del oficial de policía por su nombre, si no que por su apellido. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, y haría lo que fuera por averiguarlo.

- No lo sé, pero si de verdad lo hizo, que vergüenza.- Le respondió y salió de la habitación.

**…**

Su desgraciado corazón tenía planeado dejar su cuerpo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el chino mientras caminaba a paso acelerado con una mano en el pecho, sintiendo sus latidos eufóricos chocar casi dolorosamente contra su torax. Aunque había sido una fracción de segundo, y sólo había alcanzado a divisar esos hermoso y rosados labios entre abiertos, esas mejillas coloradas, ese cabello goteando de una forma descaradamente sexy sobre su delicado hombro… No necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para imaginarse lo que seguía. Sabía que la chica tenía un cuerpo espectacular, y no era necesario verla cubierta de una toalla para saberlo.

Desde hacía dos semanas que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar a la castaña, de alejarla de el lo máximo posible. Porque todo lo que los involucrara a ambos juntos, terminaba en tormentas eléctricas, nudos en la garganta y retorcijones de estómago. Ese primer rose con sus labios dulces y tersos había terminado por descolocarlo: Le había gustado. Quería convencerse a si mismo de que ese mar de sensaciones no eran más que descargas químicas de su cerebro que lo afectaron más de la cuenta debido a su falta de experiencia y contacto con féminas.- vivía con tres mujeres hermosas, pero jamás las había siquiera rosado. Que su prima lo acosara era otro tema- Maldita Sakura Kinomoto Quería borrarla de sus pensamientos pero ella parecía hacerle la vida más difícil a propósito. Todos los santos días era amable con el, como si tratara de ganarse su confianza o su perdón ¿Cuántas indirectas habría desperdiciado en ella? No entendía ni a palos que no la quería cerca. Y para colmo, tenía sus pobres hormonas revolucionada 24/7. Salía temprano en la mañana para no verla revolcarse en la cama, escapando entre sueños de los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, y dejando como consecuencia su hermoso cuerpo curvado en posiciones de lo menos inocentes, incluso con el tierno pijama de osito puesto.

- Xiao Lang- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Debió imaginarse que su querida prima sabría su paradero, de todos modos, era el mismo lugar al que ella acudía cuando algo la atormentaba.- No deberías estar acá arriba, Eriol quiere que salgamos en breve a la ciudad.

- Lo sé.- Suspiró.- Bajo enseguida.

- Mira, yo sé que algo te pasa, no he preguntado porque sé que no te gusta que me meta en tus asuntos, pero podrías ser menos obvio ¿bueno? Me preocupas.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte.- Dijo son mirarla a los ojos.

- Saliste corriendo.- El castaño aún evitaba mirarla.

- Había una chica saliendo de la ducha.- Comentó con cautela, no quería tocar un tema que a Meilin le incomodara sabiendo lo que sentía por él.

- Exacto, una chica, no un monstruo o un asesino en serie.- Shaoran entonces la miró sorprendido. ¿no estaba molesta?- Creo que exageraste, apuesto que ni la viste.-

- Si me hubiese quedado te hubiese molestado, y habría sido muy grosero y fuera de lugar.-

- Me molesta que no quieras aceptar que tu problema es Kinomoto.-

Hubo un breve silencio. El chico suspiró rendido, nunca iba a poder ocultarle algo a la China, y es que ella era la mujer que más lo había cuidado, que siempre estaba ahí para él. Lo conocía de memoria, porque le quería. Es por eso que jamás le hablaba de chicas, porque en realidad a veces deseaba no verla como una hermana, como parte de la familia, deseaba poder corresponderla y hacerla feliz, porque se lo merecía.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó al final, aunque sabía la respuesta.

- Sales todos los días a trotar cuando tu estado físico no requiere mayor trabajo, almuerzas rápido, no estás jamás en tu habitación, llamas a todo el mundo por su apellido y te he visto dormir en el sofá.

- Siempre he llamado a la gente por su apellido.-

- A Sakura la llamabas por su nombre.- Sonrió.- Los escuché el otro día. Iba caminando a pieza de Yue para pedirle que me trajera cerezos para hacerte una mermelada casera, cuando escuché un grito. Era ella, y tu gritaste su nombre.

- Meilin…- Se mordió el labio, su prima estaba triste.-

- No te preocupes, te entiendo.- Sonrió nuevamente, y a Shaoran le dolía más de lo que se había imaginado- A mi me pasa algo simpático con ella también. Casi ni pareciera que fue secuestrada y que es un rehén en esta mansión. Es amable, dulce, y muy torpe. Yo también me confundo, quiero ser su amiga.

- No deberíamos entablar relaciones con ella, no en esta situación en la que estamos.- La miró con seriedad.- Yo no quiero nada con el—

- Xiao Lang, no se trata de si quieres o no quieres, a veces, _sólo pasa_.- Se levantó y emprendió la marcha hacia abajo- Cuando tuve la oportunidad de disculparme con ella, la vi y me dije. _"¿Que pasaría si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias?_" Probablemente habríamos sido buenas amigas.

- Meilin…-

- Cuando te quieras sincerar conmigo, estaré lista para escucharte.-

Lo dejó solo. Si lo que quería ella era hacer que se disiparan sus dudas realmente logró todo contrario. _"¿Que pasaría si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias?_" Esa pregunta amenazaba con quedarse para siempre en su cabeza, pero no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo, ya iba a ser hora de empezar una nueva cadena de asaltos.

**…**

Se acercaba el medio día y tres mujeres subían y bajaban las escaleras que conectaban el segundo piso con el tercero. Hoy, después de muchos días de arduo trabajo, Tomoyo y Sakura por fin se mudarían a una habitación más cómoda, juntas. Habían tenido que limpiar todo el lugar, mover las cajas que había a otro lado, subir las camas, amueblar y decorar (porque la morena no iba a permitirse a si misma vivir en una pieza blanca y desaliñada). La pieza era grande, se veía incluso más espaciosa que cuando Sakura fue obligada a grabar el video para Hideki, esa vez, las cajas amontonadas tapaban la entrada al baño. Las camas estaban ubicadas contra la pared, frente a la entrada de la habitación, una al lado de la otra y separadas por una mesita. Frente a las camas había un closet para cada una. En la pared de la izquierda estaba el baño, y en la del frente había un escritorio y un mueble.

- Bien, pequeña Sakura, quedan unas pocas cosas en la pieza de Tomoyo-chan- Dijo Nakuru dejando una caja que tenía una lamparita de mesa y un par de libros en su interior.- Será mejor que se queden aquí y ordenen todo mientras yo voy por las cosas.-

- Gracias Nakuru- Le sonrió la morena que se encontraba colgando las cortinas. La joven de cabellos rojizos salió corriendo de la habitación- Sakura-chan, ¿Qué cama prefieres?

- La verdad no me importa- Le dijo - ¿quieres que ponga la lámpara en la mesita?-

- Sí, por favor.- Terminó su labor con las cortinas y corrió a recoger una caja llena de libros y peluches.- Pues si no te molesta tomaré la de la derecha. Puedes empezar a meter tus cosas al armario.-

- Claro.- Instaló la lamparita y corrió hacia las cajas donde había guardado su ropa.-

- ¡Mis niñas, esto es lo último! – Dijo la alegre voz de Nakuru entrando nuevamente a la habitación.- Yo tengo que irme a mi turno de trabajo, a la tarde vendré a ver que tal les quedó la habitación, y quizás les traiga algo rico, pues me pagan mi sueldo.-

- ¿Sueldo…?- Intervino Sakura un tanto sorprendida.- ¿ya estamos a fin de mes? ¿qué día es hoy?- La verdad es que llevaba la cuenta a duras penas, sabía que día de la semana era, jueves, pero no tenía idea que fecha estaba viviendo.-

- Jueves 27. ¿por qué? No me digas que estas de cumpleaños o algo.-

- No, no es eso.- Dijo bajando la cabeza, y soltando un amargo suspiro.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?- Preguntó Tomoyo, Nakuru también la miró preocupada.-

- ¿Eh? No, estoy bien, no es nada.- Fingió una sonrisa que terminó por converserlas.

- Bueno, yo me retiro.- Se despidió la mayor.- Ah, Tomoyo se me olvidaba, Eriol te llama.-

- Muchas gracias, bajo en seguida.- Dejó los últimos peluches en el estante a un lado del escritorio, y se limpió un poco el lindo vestido celeste que traía puesto, sobre el, un delantal blanco.- Te dejaré un momento a solas, no hagas ninguna travesura ¿vale?- Dijo haciendo alusión a un intento de fuga que tuvo lugar hace una semana cuando vio la puerta de entrada abierta, lástima que Yue fue más rápido que ella, y suerte que Derek hubiese sido el único testigo. El optó por no delatarla porque le había parecido muy cómico.

- No lo haré- Respondió avergonzada sacando sus últimas prendas, entre ellas, el lindo pijama de ositos.- Por cierto.

- ¿Dime?- La detuvo antes que saliera de la habitación.

- Gracias por el pijama. Es divino- Le mostró la prenda, sonriendo.

- Pues…Yo no compré eso Sakura-chan.-

La morena sonrió, suponiendo de donde había salido aquella ropa, y dejó la habitación sin esperar a que la castaña procesara la información. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y dio la vuelta por el pasillo y bajó finalmente al primer piso, caminó hacia la izquierda y se encontró con la puerta de la habitación de Eriol Hiragisawa. Tocó tres veces, como solía hacer para que el chico supiera que era ella, y escuchó la voz del inglés llamarla desde dentro e invitarla a pasar. Entró, y cerró la puerta tras ella. El lugar era bastante grande, digno de ser usado como la _suit presidencial_ de un hotel cinco estrellas en Europa, la cama era de dos plazas y estaba cubierta con finos plumones de pluma de ganso, los cojines eran grandes y hacían juego con la alfombra. Tenía una biblioteca enorme. El azabache estaba sentado en su cama, su cabeza apoyada en sus puños, preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la morena acercándose al chico.- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿quieres que te haga un café o algo?

- Tomoyo…- Conocía ese tono.- No pude conseguir que vieras a tu madre. Alguien desde dentro le está metiendo ideas en la cabeza a mi padre. El sospecha.

- Ya entiendo. Eriol, ya te dije que no tenías que hacer nada por mi.- Le sonrió y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.- Yo estoy bien, ya me he resignado a esta vida y no es del todo malo.

- Sólo quiero enmendar el daño que te han hecho.- Le dijo con sinceridad, tomando la mano de la chica, que descansaba en su regazo.-

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.- Con su mano libre, la chica acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su acompañante.- Nadie se habría podido imaginar que las cosas terminarían así.

- Nunca me lo voy a perdonar.- Atrapó la mano ella con la suya.-

- No sabías nada sobre tu padre cuando decidí invitarte a mi casa.- Le dijo ella.- No me arrepiento de nada. Yo de verdad quería conocerte en persona, quería saber cómo el rostro tras las cartas que me enviabas.-

- Debimos habernos quedado como amigos por correspondencia.- Se liberó de la caricia de la joven, y con ambas manos se tomó la cabeza.-

- Tú y yo sabemos no queríamos ser sólo _amigos_.- Lo miró con ternura, y Eriol se sonrojó.- Cuando dijiste que te mudarías a Japón, yo me puse muy feliz. Y cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en la Torre de Tokio, fue como un cuento de hadas. Eras todo lo que siempre soñé que serías y mucho más. Por eso te invité a mi casa, quería que mi madre te conociera.

- Pero así conoció a mi padre.- Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza ante el recuerdo.- Ese desgraciado, por su culpa estás aquí. Por su culpa tu familia sufre, porque lo conoció, porque la engatusó. ¡Incluso se las arregló para hacerla una accionista de su podrida empresa! Y ahora si intenta algo la demandará por fraude ¿te das cuenta? Te pone en la misma situación en la que puso a la familia Li-

- Sí, lo tengo muy claro, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Para mi el tiempo que estuvieron casados fue horrible.- Confesó ella.- Y lo sabes. Porque me ignorabas, porque ya no eras el príncipe azul que alguna vez fuiste. Porque éramos hermanos, y no podíamos…

- Ahora tampoco podemos, mi padre se daría cuenta y se desharía de ti. Alguien de dentro est—

- No me importa.-

Tomoyo lo besó, juntó sus suaves y cálidos labios con los de él. Lo besó como siempre había querido hacerlo. Pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico sin intenciones de dejarlo escapar. Eriol mantenía sus ojos abiertos, sorprendido, pero lentamente fue cediendo, atrapando a la morena por la cintura. Era lo que tanto anhelaba, tenerla entre sus brazos para no dejarla ir jamás. Porque era la más bella flor que alguna vez conoció, porque desde la primera carta que se escribieron, ella en Japón y el en Inglaterra, había notado que ella era especial, y que siempre lo sería. No sólo porque era bella, sino porque era amable, inteligente, y talentosa. Porque lo comprendía y porque le inspiraba confianza.

Su cuerpo cobró vida propia y de pronto estaban ambos recostados sobre su cama, el sobre ella, explorando sus bocas hasta quedar sin aliento.

- Esto está mal.- Dijo Eriol, que no sabía si eran sus lentes los empañados el calor que sentía lo que lo hacia ver borroso.- Muy mal…

- Lo sé…- Sonrió Tomoyo, respirando agitadamente, sus labios cerca y sus narices rosandose, compartiendo el mismo aire.- Yo…Erio—

- No.- La cortó y se levantó rápidamente. Quería seguir, quería besarla nuevamente hoy y todos los días por el resto de su vida más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero le carcomía conciencia- Será mejor que vayas a hacer el almuerzo.

Y sin decir una palabra más la dejó sola. Tomoyo derramó una lágrima.

**…**

Shaoran estaba exhausto. Había pasado todo el día en el centro, y había tenido un arduo trabajo escondiéndose para poder desactivar la bomba que la policía no lograba descifrar. Adam se había pasado esta vez, quizás se había emocionado porque hacía un tiempo que no realizaban un operativo. El robo fue un éxito, y ya para eso de las 4 de la tarde Nakuru –que acababa del salir del trabajo- y Yue lograron un millonario robo al _Tokyo Star Bank_. Recibió el dinero una hora más tarde cerca de una estación de metro que había sido cerrada debido al aviso de bomba, las cámaras previamente desactivadas por el escurridizo Derek. Recién a eso de las seis llegó a la casa. Todos almorzaban alegremente, excepto Tomoyo, que no estaba por ningún lado. Eriol dijo que quizás estaba arreglando el jardín, cosa que le pareció aún más extraña: Hiragisawa siempre sabía dónde estaba Tomoyo.

Terminó su almuerzo y se retiró a la cocina para lavar sus trastes el mismo. Acto seguido subió a lavarse los dientes. Una sensación extraña, entre un alivio y un vacio lo recorrió cuando cayó en cuenta que Sakura se había mudado a la pieza de arriba. Ya no la vería dormida, ni se encontraría ropa femenina en el piso del baño, ni se toparía con ella tan seguido como antes. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que entró al baño y vio el cepillo de dientes rosado de la chica en un vaso junto al suyo, de color verde. Se lavó los dientes, y antes de que a ella se le ocurriese bajar a buscarlo y traerle recuerdos poco gratos decidió ir y entregarlo el.

- Kinomoto.- Dijo llamando a la puerta del cuarto de Sakura. Pero no hubo respuesta- Kinomoto.- La llamó de nuevo, empezando a preocuparse. Nuevamente no recibió respuesta.- Oye, voy a entrar, Kinomoto…-

Lo que vio al entrar le partió el corazón en mil pedazos, Sakura estaba llorando desconsolada, abrazada a sus piernas en una equina de la habitación, un montón de libros botados a su alrededor, abiertos en distintas páginas, probablemente había estado leyendo para tratar de escapar de lo que fuese que la atormentaba de esa forma.

- Oye, ¿qué tienes?- Cerró la puerta tras el y se acercó con cuidado a la rehén.- ¿Qué pasa?- Sabía que era peligroso, pero no era un hombre insensible y detestaba ver a una mujer llorar.- Kinomoto…-

- ¿Li-kun?- Dijo ella entre lágrimas al ver al chico que ahora se arrodillaba frente a ella.- Qué haces aquí? Déjame en paz.- Fue cortante, y como no si la había estado ignorando.

- Vine a dejarte tu cepillo de dientes…- Le dijo- Si no te has dado cuenta que te hacia falta es porque no has almorzado. Deberías comer algo, estás pálida.

- Estoy bien.-

- Claro.-

- No necesito tu lástima.- Le dijo ella, herida, casi sin poder controlar el hipo.- Quiero estar sola.

- Sabes no es cierto.- Respondió el castaño sentándose a su lado.- No te gusta estar sola.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó sorprendida, esta vez, mirando al chico.-

- ¿Me vas a decir que tienes? O al menos ¿me vas a aceptar que te traiga algo para comer? No quiero tener que recodarte que podemos pagar un buen sedante y alimentación intravenosa-

- Hoy es el aniversario de muerte de mi madre.- Dijo, y el castaño decidió que quizás no debería haber preguntado.- Todos los años salimos con mi padre y mi hermano al cementerio a saludarla. Ella murió muy joven…Sólo la conozco por las fotos que mi padre tiene en la casa…En mi casa…

- ¿los extrañas mucho verdad?- Preguntó sabiendo, muy en el fondo, lo mucho que dolía perder un familiar, lo mucho que dolía estar lejos de la familia cuando debiesen estar juntos. Instintivamente la abrazó muy fuerte.

- Me gustaría poder compartir con ellos como todos los años.-

Rompió a llorar sin poder contenerse más, sin importarle estar mojando el hombro de la camisa del chino. Necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba esa calidez que estaba transmitiéndole en estos momentos el muchacho. Necesitaba a Shaoran, lo había extrañado. Había extrañado al chico amable que se mantuvo escondido estos días. El chico sincero al que había hecho rabiar en más de una ocasión, y al cual le debía más de un agradecimiento. Sintió como le acariciaba sus cortos cabellos y la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo, dejándola oler su rico perfume masculino. Le susurró al oído que llorara todo lo que quisiera, que no parara hasta que se sintiera satisfecha, que el iba a estar allí hasta que le diera hipo y no tuviese las fuerzas para seguir derramando lágrimas. Poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, cerrando sus ojos, soltando un suspiro.

- Oye.- Le dijo el sacándola de su recién lograda paz.- Ven, arriba.- Se paró, y le extendió la mano a la castaña para que lo imitara con su ayuda.

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo sígueme.

Sakura aceptó la mano del chico, sonrojándose un poco, y se puso de pie sin mucha dificultad. Prefirió que lo mejor era no preguntar, temía arruinar ese momento que ambos habían creado sin querer, ese momento que sentía haber estado esperando hacia un rato. Sólo atinó a preguntar cuando se dio cuenta estaban saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

- ¿Li-kun?- Preguntó.

- Shhhh- Le puso un dedo sobre los labios para callarla. Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo.- Ven, con cuidado. La chica estaba más que nerviosa, no sólo porque el joven la estaba sacando de la casa a escondidas, sino además porque la llevaba aún tomada de la mano.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- Preguntó mirando para atrás, asustada, la casa cada vez más lejos.

- Vamos a dar un paseo.

* * *

Algún día me voy a ir al infierno. Sé que les prometí SxS, y aquí sólo les dí un dejo de ello. Pero emocioné mucho con el ExT, pero si son bonitos y me esperan un par de días se van a sorprender, pues tengo el capítulo que sigue a medio escribir y sé que les va a gustar lo que tengo para ofrecerles. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Más de alguna chica me preguntó por Eriol, y por Tomoyo, pues aquí traté de dar algunas luces sobre lo que realmente sucedió allí. Oh, por cierto, lo lamento si esque hay muchas faltas de ortografía o cosas por el estilo, mi Beta-Reader era mi novio, que se fue de vacaciones con su familia, así que no tengo por el momento a nadie que complemente mi revisión.

Voy a pasar a responder sus reviews, que aunque son pocos, me llenan de emoción. Cada vez que el contador marca un numerito más me pongo muy feliz, en serio, me inspiran y me hacen querer darles una mejor historia ;3;

**LadySuzume-Chan**: Siempre, de las primeras :) Gracias por comentar siempre, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, te lo quise dedicar espero no te moleste, pero es que en serio me caes muy bien, además de que escribes divino. Me cautivaste con tus guapos besitos u/u. Como puedes ver a Sakurita le pasó de todo, salvo hacerse daño. Mira que sentir cerquita los labios de Shaoran, aunque sea un roce *3* skabdkbsksadnsa. Nakuru es divina ¿verdad? Me gusta tanto que planeo darle un tantito más de protagonismo. Ojala te guste el ExT porque le incluí una buena dosis jeje.

Bueno, que estes bien, y no estamos leyendo ! 3

**isabel20:** Gracias por pasar a dejar un review :) Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, espero que este capitulo lo disfrutes! Saludos

** o**: Me alegra que lo disfrutaras, espero que este capitulo también te guste :) Gracias por comentar, saludos !

**Guest**: Me gustó mucho leer este review, porque sé que es de una persona muy especial. Te amo novio mio, gracias por escribirme, te estás metiendo tanto en el mundo de los fanfics que ya casi pareces una fangirl cuando escribes jeje 3 Ya te voy a escribir algo "sabroso" jajaja, me encantó esa palabra. Vuelve pronto a mi, maldito :c te extraño. Un besito~

Y gracias también a esas personitas lindas que leen mi historia, que la han seguido o que la han puesto como favorita. Significa muchisimo para mi, espero poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización !


	9. Atracción

¡Hola a todos! Por primera vez me siento una autora _casi_-responsable. Y es que en el capítulo anterior les pedí que me dieran un _par_ (o sea dos) de días para traerles la nueva entrega y ¿adivinen qué? Me demoré sólo tres días en actualizar, y de verdad, me siento muy emocionada y muy orgullosa. Aunque sigo con mi teoría de que soy un animal nocturno, porque siempre, siempre, termino subiendo los capítulos de noche.

Ya no los quiero entretener más para que disfruten de este capítulo que llego bastante más rápido de lo usual.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes presentes en este Fanfic pertence a la serie Sakura Card Captor, propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP. Sólo el argumento me pertenece. Escribo por sana diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por esto.

**Dedicatoria**: A mi novio hermoso 3

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo #9:** Atracción

Shaoran estaba demente. Loco, loco de remate. Después de consolarla dulcemente en su habitación, lo asaltó la fantástica idea de tomarla de la mano y sacarla de la casa en secreto sin pedirle permiso ni mucho menos. Se preguntó qué pasaría si los descubrían, si es que por alguna casualidad de la vida se encontraban con alguno de los maleantes saliendo del trabajo, se preguntó dónde estaría Tomoyo para que ella les cubriera las espaldas o si tal vez el castaño tenía algún plan, alguna excusa, alguna historia que contar para cuando se dieran cuenta que no estaba en casa.

- Li-kun…- Lo llamó cuando ya sentía su mano sudar, no quería incomodarlo con aquello.- Este…Puedo caminar sola.-

- Oh, lo siento.- La miró una última vez, como si dudara de algo.-

- No me voy a escapar.- Le sonrió con timidez.

- Te atraparía.- Le sonrió devuelta, soltando el agarre, la chica sintió su cara arder.- No te voy a dejar ir jamás.-

Sus miradas se cruzaron, caminando uno al lado del otro. Shaoran la guiaba por un sendero maravilloso. Un parque muy grande, y muy bonito, con muchos árboles de cerezos recién empezando a nacer. Sakura pensó que en primavera debía ser realmente maravilloso pasear por esos alrededores. Pudo darse cuenta que el lugar era bastante privado, por el contrario de lo que ella pensaba. No habían visto pasar un alma desde que salieron de la casa, cosa que era buena porque no llevaba su peluca puesta. Dejó de preguntarse hacia donde se dirigían y se preocupó de disfrutar el momento. El aire estaba limpio, fresco, y jugaba con los flecos de su falda, así como movía el desordenado cabello castaño del chico. Su perfil era precioso. Ojos fijos en el frente, el color ambar resplandeciendo con el reflejo del sol, su nariz perfecta, sus labios cerrados, carnosos. Hasta ahora no había reparado en lo que traía puesto: Una camisa verde oscuro, abierta, dejando ver la sudadera blanca que traía debajo y un par de vaqueros oscuros que le sentaban de maravilla.

- Mira el frente Kinomoto, o vas a chocar.- Dijo sonriendo de lado de forma…¿coqueta?-

- Y—Yo sólo…- Empezó nerviosa, sin saber dónde meterse.- Yo sólo quería preguntarte a donde me llevas.-

- Ya no falta mucho.-

- Pero…-

- Si te digo arruinaría todo.- Le explicó adivinando lo que pensaba decir la chica.

Lo traía vuelto loco. Todo el esfuerzo de dos semanas a la basura. Era un débil, y un estúpido, pero no podía sentirse mejor. Su prima le había dicho por la mañana: _"¿Qué pasaría si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias?"_ . Y Dios sabe que le dio más vueltas que a cualquier otra cosa, a pesar de que lo único que quería era no pensar en nada relacionado con la castaña a su lado. Cuando la vio destrozada en la habitación, tan frágil, tan triste, no fue capaz de soportarlo. Nunca le gustó ver a una mujer llorar, respetaba mucho al género femenino (creció con cinco mujeres en la casa) y creía que el atentado más grande que podía existir era hacerlas derramar lágrimas. Era muy cruel. Y en un principio creía que su simpatía por la ojiverde era por ese motivo. La había conocido prácticamente llorando, desconsolada y aterrada. Pero ahora, tras analizar lo que le había insinuado su prima en la mañana, podía decir que no era cualquier simpatía. No era lo mismo verla llorar a ella, que ver llorar Meilin o a Tomoyo. Cuando la abrazó para consolarla, su mente repitió las palabras de la china como un disco que se ralla repite un pedazo de canción. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, lo que lo hizo recordar la primera vez que la vio, cuando ella inocentemente lo trató de detener para ir a un lugar seguro durante la evacuación de la estación del metro que su grupo de criminales había atacado.

_"¿Que pasaría si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias?" La habría invitado a una copa de helado en el parque_

Sabía que desde el primer momento se había vuelto inolvidable para él, y no sacaba nada con seguir luchando en contra de ello, aunque una parte de él aún prefería guardar distancias: No podía enamorarse de una rehén.

- Ya llegamos- Le dijo al llegar al templo que había pasada la mitad del parque.- Un poco más allá hay una laguna, y cruzando el puente, hay un altar para que puedas rezar.-

- ¿Me trajiste para que pudiera rezar?- Preguntó sorprendida, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Dijiste que ibas al cementerio a compartir con el espíritu de tu madre ¿no? Pues yo creo que si rezas por ella, te escuchará. A veces yo vengo a orar por mi padre.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría.- Pero, y Yue no…

- No te preocupes, Yue tiene que hacer unos trámites en la empresa de Hiragisawa, no vendrá a dar clases por lo que dudo que venga gente. El monje del templo es muy devoto y no ve televisión.

Definitivamente era lo más dulce que había hecho por ella en muchos, muchos años. Caminaron en silencio por el puente, disfrutando la vista: la Laguna era hermosa. Y pronto llegaron al pequeño altar. Shaoran la esperó apoyado en un árbol un poco lejos para darle privacidad. Se tomó su tiempo, y le alegró que el joven no se molestara en apurarla ni nada por el estilo. Le contó a su madre todo lo que estaba pasando. También le contó que estaba confundida. Sentía que era un caso más del síndrome de Estocolmo, pero por otro lado, sabía que no era eso. Que el calor que sentía cuando la tocaba o cuando le sonreía era genuino y puro. Pero tenía miedo de salir lastimada, o de causarle problemas a Shaoran y su familia.

- ¿Ya estás lista? - Le preguntó el muchacho cuando la vio acercarse con cautela.-

- Sí, muchas gracias.- Sonrió.- Por traerme y por esperarme.

- No hay de qué.

- _Achis_- Estornudó la chica. Pues claro, ya serían pasadas las siete de la tarde y ella llevaba una faldita y una polera manga corta, además de que no se había secado el pelo en la mañana.

- Ten- Le dijo Shaoran sacándose la camisa y poniéndola sobre los hombros de ella, que sólo se limitó a sonrojarse- No es mucho pero te servirá de abrigo.

- ¿Y tú…?- Preguntó al notar que sólo llevaba una sudadera, que dejaba expuestos sus esculturales brazos.

- No soy yo el que está desabrigado. Ni tampoco el que estornudó.-

- Muchas gracias – Se sonrojó aún más. Podía oler el perfume del chico, además de sentir el exquisito calor de la prenda.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta más? Podemos volver por el camino largo, hay un pequeño claro con juegos infantiles por allá.

Asintió. Se sentía como es una especie de cita. ¿Por qué de la nada Shaoran se comportaba tan amable? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Sería sólo que sentía lástima por ella? ¿Sería porque entendía lo que era perder un familiar? Esas y otras tantas preguntas agolparon su mente mientras caminaba junto al chico en cuestión. Era como estar en un sueño del que definitivamente no quería despertar. Caminaba junto al chico más guapo que había visto jamás por un hermoso parque lleno de lindos árboles, pasto muy verde, el atardecer se acercaba…Quería pensar que este era undía en su vida normal, esa que había dejado atrás, quería pensar, necesitaba pensar que Shaoran era un chico universitario que había conocido en la pastelería, que había pedido su número y con el que habían salido a dar una vuelta para conocerse mejor.

Tan distraída iba, absorta en su gran imaginación, que no notó una piedra en su camino, provocando que irremediablemente y como siempre, terminara cayéndose de espaldas hacia una pequeña depresión.

- ¡Sakura, cuidado!- Gritó.

- ¡Ah!

Y como si la vida les estuviese jugando una broma de mal gusto, como si quisiera restregarles en la cara y repetir el incidente del baño una y mil veces. Shaoran reaccionó de inmediato, y como ya era su costumbre la tomó por la muñeca. Calleron al suelo juntos, y rodaron hasta llegar al claro donde se encontraban los juegos infantiles.

- Sé que tenías deseos de ver los juegos, pero no era para que te apresuraras tanto.- Rió el joven apenas sintió que se detenían, aun le costaba un poco controlar su respiración- Sólo tenías que seguir el sendero un poco más, rodea el lugar.

- Lo siento mucho.- Dijo ella sintiendo que se le acaba el aire.

Sus ojos se encontraron y sólo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Nuevamente el piso se convertía en el soporte de la castaña, el colchón verde le cosquillas en el rostro, tenía una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, las manos del castaño sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza, su esculpido cuerpo atrapándola, sus piernas intercaladas, encajando como las piezas de un rompecabezas. El vaivén de sus respiraciones coordinadas era la única música que los acompañaba.

Nuevamente sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro hacerle cosquillas en la nariz y las mejillas. Sus labios eran como dos imanes. No querían pensar, sus cuerpos anhelaban más que un roce. Sakura fue la primera en cerrar sus ojos, rendida, y poco a poco sintió los boca del chico cubrir la suya por completo. Sintió electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo y las mariposas en su estómago se desataron a volar incontrolablemente.

Era apenas un toque, pero para ellos se sintió como tocar el cielo y volver a la tierra en menos de un segundo. Shaoran luchaba consigo mismo, y acabó perdiendo ante sus deseos más profundos, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de la castaña para que esta abriera su boca y le dejara paso a la cálida lengua del castaño, que recorría el interior de su cavidad de forma exquisita. Sakura por su parte, logró soltarse del agarre del chico y pasó sus brazos por alrededor su cuello, profundizando la caricia mientras jugaba inexpertamente con el cabello que encontraban sus dedos. Fue cuando sintió las manos, grandes y suaves, del muchacho llegar a su cintura, levantándola del suelo para rodearla y pegarla a su cuerpo, que un calor indescriptible la invadió, un ruido desconocido producido por su garganta quedó ahogado en el beso que compartían.

- Shaoran…- Suspiró cuando sus labios se separaron única y exclusivamente para no morir por falta de aire, aunque ella pensaba que morir en sus brazos habría sido soñado.-

- Sakura…- Sonrió, sus ojos ambarinos perdiéndose es las esmeraldas de ella. Eran un desastre, estaban cansados, llenos de pasto, agitados, sus mejillas y sus labios rojos.

- Yo, de verdad, lo sien—

- Shhh.- La cortó.- No digas nada.

Volvió a besarla, sin querer dejarla ir, aunque tomándola un poco por sorpresa. Fue cuando el chico dejó sus labios y se aventuró a juguetear con el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña, que soltó una risita coqueta, que escucharon un ruido.

- Mami ¿escuchaste eso?- Dijo la lejana voz de una infante.- ¿Crees que haya sido un conejito?.

- Mierda.- Soltó Shaoran levantándose de donde estaba, y por supuesto, ayudando a la chica en el proceso.- Tenemos que irnos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te vea, saliste en cadena nacional.

- S—Sí.- Asintió.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, intentando no ir por el sendero sino que más bien intentando pasar por entre los árboles y arbustos del lugar.

**…**

Nakuru no estaba para nada feliz. Había ido a trabajar más temprano de lo habitual para poder empezar su horario de colación antes y salir a efectuar el millonario robo que habían planeado con anterioridad. Volvió al trabajo para tener que escuchar queja tras queja, y muchas maldiciones dirigidas al "_hijo de punta que se roba el dinero de nuestra nación_" Lo que más la cabreaba de esa situación no era que no se les pasara por la mente que tal obra maestra podía perfectamente ser hecha por una mujer, mundo machista, mas bien era el hecho de que cierto chico de cabello oscuro no se hubiese presentado en la cafetería como solía hacerlo.

- Que aburrido.- Se quejó desde el mostrador.- Ya son las seis y aún no viene, encima la mitad de la gente se fue corriendo cuando supieron lo del atentado y no han querido volver.-

- ¿A quién esperas Nakuru?- Le preguntó su extravagante compañera de trabajo. Era una chica bien mona que le gusta teñirse el pelo de diversos colores, esta vez eligió rosado.- ¿Es que acaso le pusiste el ojo a Kinomoto?- Insinuó desde la caja con voz picarona.

- Cállate Sumomo.- Refunfuño.-

- Bueno, de todos modos te actualizaré.- Le dijo ella, aprovechando la falta de clientela para acercarse a la de cabello rojizo.- Touya Kinomoto tenía una madre muy bella cuando pequeño, dicen que era modelo, pero muró muy joven.

- Qué triste…-

- Sí, es trágico. Como yo llevo más de un año trabajando aquí, me las arreglé para enterarme que la fecha del aniversario de muerte de su madre es hoy, 27. De hecho es sabido que intentan ir todos los meses.

- Ya veo.-

- Es una pena que además su hermanita haya sido secuestrada, es una chica muy dulce ¿sabías? Deben estar pasándola muy mal.

De pronto, el ruido de la campana de viento que sonaba para dar la bienvenida a otro cliente sonó, y la cara de Nakuru se iluminó por completo. Por la puerta entró el alto, guapo y encantador chico castaño que tanto deseaba ver, aunque claro, iba acompañado de ese "_conejito de nieve_" (apodo que amablemente le había puesto a Yukito) de siempre. No esperó ordenes de nadie y se acercó sonriente hacia la mesa ocho, que hasta ahora era la preferida de los chicos.

- Buenas tardes caballeros- Los saludó la chica como siempre hacía.

- Buenas tardes señorita Nakuru- Yukito le sonrió a la que ahora figuraba como su mesera favorita.-

- ¿Van a pedir lo mismo de siempre?

- No- Intervino Touya.- Esta vez vamos a café y el pastel favorito de mi hermana y mi madre.-

- ¿Puedo intentar advinar?- Sonrió la chica en un intento de captar la atención del castaño.-

- Pues, adelante.- Sonrió, y nada pudo alegrar más al peligris y a la chica, se veía terriblemente guapo cuando sonreía

- ¿Pastel de chocolate?

- Wow.- soltó el de lentes, Touya la miró sorprendido.-

- ¿Cómo…?- El chico estaba realmente impactado, y es que no se imaginó que le apuntaría. Nakuru por su parte, sonreía triunfal, aunque sin dejar de sentirse un poco culpable, ya que no había sido para nada intuición, Tomoyo le había comentado que ese era el pastel favorito de la castaña hace unos días.

- Pues intuición femenina. ¿dos porciones?-

Siguió atendiendo a los chicos hasta casi la hora de cerrar. Cada minuto que pasaba haciéndola sentir peor. Touya estaba hablando de como la policía no podía hacer nada por su preciada hermana, y como su padre parecía desvanecerse en el trabajo, ocupado tratando de adivinar el siguiente movimiento de los escurridizos ladrones de bancos, Yukito no hacía más que darle ánimo, y asegurarle que la pequeña Sakura estaría bien, pues era una chica fuerte y sabría como salir del paso. Era muy amable con el castaño. A ratos se distraía de la conversación de los jóvenes para tomar nuevos pedidos y despedirse de quienes acababan su turno. Decidió entre vuelta y vuelta, que les llevaría pastel de chocolate a las chicas.

Cuando ya estaba por acabar su turno, se acercó lentamente a la mesa, la cuenta en mano, y escuchó.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntaba Tsukishiro con voz preocupada- Sería muy arriesgado.

- Pero Yuki, me siento impotente esperando sentado sin hacer nada- Le decía con seriedad- La policía está en jaque, mi padre desesperado no puede hacer mucho, me hace mal verle así y saber que no hay que pueda hacer para ayudar.

- ¿Pero empezar a investigar por tu cuenta? Sería muy peligroso.- Nakuru alentó su marcha para alcanzar a escucharlo todo- Es más que obvio que esos tipos tienen conexiones o con la prensa, ¿qué crees que pueda pasar si vas por ahí haciendo preguntas?

- No te preocupes, no es eso lo que tengo planeado- Le sonrió.- Sólo quiero pararme un poco a pensar, recrear la escena, buscar algo, cualquier cosa que me pueda ayudar, que me una luz…

- Está bien.- Le sonrió de vuelta- Cuenta conmigo ¿si?

- Chicos.- Les dijo la chica con delicadeza- Lamento si estoy interrumpiendo algo. Pero les traje la cuenta.-

- Oh, claro.- Soltó el castaño recibiendo el recibo.- Ten.- Le entró unas monedas.- Es tu propina, el resto lo pago en la caja, ¿tu turno ya ha acabado no? Ve a arreglarte, que yo me encargo de esto.-

- Muchas gracias Nakuru.- Dijo el peligris de lentes, levantando el mismo los platos sucios.-

- No, per—

- Está bien.- Sonrió

- Muchas gracias, Tsukishiro-kun, Touya-kun

Los chicos se levantaron despidiéndose amablemente. Una extraña sensación invadía el pecho de la muchacha cada vez que su querido Touya Kinomoto le esbozaba una sonrisa, a pesar de estarlo pasando de lo peor. Era un chico fuerte, y dulce. Dios, como envidiaba a Yukito. Sabía perfectamente que el alto y guapo castaño que no podía ser más un amor platónico para ella, que entre de esos dos había algo tan fuerte, tan intenso y tan desgarradoramente que lindo que no era posible, ni para la más despiadada harpía, si quiera pensar en entrometerse en esa preciosa relación.

Con la mente llena de remordimientos se cambió de ropa, tomó unos cuantos pedazos del pastel de chocolate, los puso en una cajita y los metió a una linda bolsita naranja –siempre las dejaban llevarse cuando sobraba, no vendían comida pasada-, se despidió de sus compañeras de trabajo y emprendió su camino a la mansión. Como era la costumbre, tomó un taxi a dos cuadras de la pastelería y pasados sólo diez minutos se bajó en el centro comercial, cartera y bolsita en mano. Siguió su rumbo, sin la alegría de costumbre, cualquiera que la hubiese visto pensaría que había pescado un resfriado de proporciones. Pero no se podía sacar el temita de la cabeza. Se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensar como indirectamente estaba desmoronando la moral de una familia de lo más buena.

El sol se estaba poniendo, y fue cuando recordó que había dejado un par de prendas colgadas en el tendedero del patio trasero. Desvió su rumbo un poco, caminando paralela al parque que tanto le gustaba para entrar por la puerta trasera, y fue entonces que vio pasar una pareja de jóvenes corriendo apresurados en dirección a...¿la mansión? Aceleró su paso, y cuando estuvo a solo metros del protón agudizo su vista y entendió lo que sucedía.

- Alto ahí.- Dijo con voz autoritaria. La pareja se dio la media vuelta aterrada. Pudo distinguir a Sakura claramente asustada y al joven Chino más pálido de lo que jamás le había visto.

- N—Nakuru yo…- Empezó el joven al mismo tiempo que la mayor se le acercaba con su rostro serio.- Puedo explicarlo.

- Sí, por favor, ilumíname.- Le invitó ella.- Porque hasta donde yo sé estas fuera de la casa con la _rehén_. ¡Ni siquiera trae puesta la peluca!

- Te lo voy a explicar, sólo baja la voz.- Le rogó, Sakura por otro lado no sabía donde meterse. Tenía miedo. Pudo notar que tanto sus ojos como sus ¿labios? Estaban hinchados y enrojecidos.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sakura? Se ve bastante mal.- Entonces recordó el motivo por el cual su querido castaño había llegado tarde a su cota habitual. El aniversario de muerte de su madre.- Bueno, vamos a la habitación de Sakura y hablamos. Ruega que nadie se haya dado cuenta que no estaban.

Para fortuna de todos, nadie se había percatado de nada. Eriol estaba encerrado desde hace mucho en su habitación, y los demás, como era costumbre, tomaban una merecida siesta después del suculento almuerzo que la joven Tomoyo –increíblemente nadie había reparado en su paradero. Había decidido salir con Meilin al supermercado abruptamente.- les había servido. Los únicos despiertos eran Yue y Hideki, que se encontraban sumergidos en una interesante partida de damas chinas en el salón principal. Cuando jugaban aquello o póker, hablarles era como intentar obtener una respuesta al gritarle al aire.

- ¿Y bien?- Dijo con voz reprobatoria al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Los tres ahora se encontraban en la habitación de la castaña.

- Es mi culpa.- Sakura sorprendió a todos con su intervención.- Shaoran-kun sólo estaba siendo amable conmigo.

- ¿Perdón?- Se le escapó a la de pelo largo. Había sido testigo de las palabras frías del chico hacia la jovencita días atrás, así como había presenciado como la ignoraba y la dejaba sola cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

- Hoy…- Empezó nuevamente la ojiverde, su semblante un poco sombrío.- Hoy recordamos la muerte de mi madre… Y yo me sentía terrible porque será la primera vez que no estaré con mi familia. Siempre íbamos al cementerio y yo le contaba cosas a mi madre, porque sé que está en cielo y que me escucha…Lo sé porque...- Se secó unas cuantas lágrimas que corrían ahora por su rostro.- Lo siento, no entiendo porqué estoy llorando ahora, si me estaba sintiendo mucho mejor.-

- Sakura…- Murmuró Li a su lado, y entonces la escultural criminal se percató de lo rojo que estaban los labios del guapo chino.- No llores, sabes que ella si te escuchó.- El chico le puso una mano en espalda como gesto de apoyo.

- Es cierto, Shaoran-kun me llevó al templo a rezar por el alma de mi madre, no estábamos intentando nada.- Nakuru estaba conmovida. Apretó la bolsa en la traía los pasteles de chocolate, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse, y no era hambre.

- Ok, me conmovieron ¿si? Sólo tengan más cuidado la próxima vez, la peluca la dejamos en tu cuarto de baño.-

- Gracias.- Le dijo el chino.-

- Venga ya.- Respondió sin querer mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.- Les traje pastel, saquen un pedazo cada uno antes que me los acabe por comer yo sola.

Hicieron caso a la chica y tomaron pastel de la bolsa que les había acercado. Nakuru entonces se despidió y salió de la habitación. A penas sintieron la puerta cerrarse soltaron un largo suspiro, vaciando sus pulmones de todo ese aire que habían contenido debido al nerviosismo. Dejaron la comida en el escritorio, sus corazones aún no recuperaban el ritmo habitual. ¡Se habían salvado por un pelo! Y fue así como un silencio tenso y un tanto incómodo se apoderó del lugar. ¿Cómo e supone que debían reaccionar? Acababan de besarse, en un parque que jamás deberían haber visitado en primero lugar…Demasiadas cosas prohibidas en un solo día les había dejado un sabor medio agridulce.

Ahora estaban parados, uno al lado del otro sin saber que decir ni que hace, mientras sus conciencias los carcomían lentamente.

- Esto está mal…- Dijo Shaoran sentándose en el borde de la cama, captando la atención de la castaña- Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo.

- ¿T—Te refieres a lo que paso en el parque?- Preguntó preocupada, sonrojándose ante el recuerdo, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a un lado del chino.-

- Pues de verdad…No sé que decirte.- confesó sintiendo el calor subirle a las mejillas.- No debería haberlo hech—

- Está bien.- Lo cortó ella con voz temblorosa.- No te preocupes, entiendo…Las cosas sólo se dieron, no hubo mucho que pensar. ¿Dejémoslo en nada, bien?- No entendía bien el motivo, pero cada palabra que dijo le sabía a mentira y le dolía.

- Sakura…-

- Li-kun, hablo en serio- Fingió una sonrisa y se levantó de golpe, caminando hacia su armario para darle la espalda al joven, no quería que la viese, porque si sus miradas se cruzaban estaba seguro que notaría las lágrimas que por alguna razón amenazaban con salir.- Yo…Yo creo que mejor me doy una ducha y me acuesto, tanto llorar me hizo doler los ojos, y creo que lo mejor para mi es dormir.

- Oh…- soltó sin saber por qué se sentía tan decepcionado.- Claro, será mejor que te deje.

- Sí.- Dijo sacando si lindo pijama de osito. Y entonces recordó lo que Tomoyo le había dicho en la mañana, que no se lo había dado ella. Y ahí lo supo. La razón por la cual el chico le había preguntado de donde había sacado la prenda-

- Bien, nos vemos…- se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola para salir.

- Espera. Se te queda tu pastel- Corrió, dejó sus ropas en la cama y tomó el pastel del escritorio. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo, y se pensó muy bien si decirlo o no. Cuando lo tuvo en frente miró al suelo, le entregó el dulce, y para cuando chico se daba la media vuelta, dijo con suavidad.- _Gracias por el Pijama_.

Shaoran dejó la habitación mucho menos confundido de lo que había estado semanas atrás, sin embargo, eso era lo que más lo preocupaba. Había caído rendido a los pies de la castaña, y ya no quedaba ninguna duda de eso. Deseó fervientemente que existieran los universos paralelos, y que ojala en uno de ellos, la hubiese conocido de otra manera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo resistirse a esos labios rosados? No se arrepentía de haberla besado, porque realmente lo deseaba, pero tampoco estaba contento con aquello. ¡No podía ser! Ella era la secuestrada hija del hombre que tenía como único objetivo atraparlos y meterlos a la cárcel hasta que se pudriera el último de ellos.

Un extraño nudo se formó en su garganta y el estómago se le retorció como jamás en la vida. Caminaba cabizbajo. Le había dolido lo que dijo la chica en la habitación. Realmente…Sentía algo por Sakura Kinomoto, algo especial. No era lo mismo que lo que sentía por su prima, que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, adoraba. A Meilin quería verla siempre feliz, quería poder darle todo, sin embargo, a Meilin no quería desesperadamente besarla, no quería tenerla cerca todo el día, ni adivinar su marca de perfume, ni rozar sus dedos para sentir ese extraño hormigueo que lo azotaba cuando estaba cerca de la castaña.

- ¿Xiao Lang?- La chica venía subiendo las escaleras y divisó a su primo, jamás lo había visto caminar con el rostro gacho. El chico no respondió- ¿Xiao Lang?

El joven pasó a su lado bajando las escaleras ¿de qué iba todo esto? ¿Tan ensimismado iba que no había escuchado a su llamado?

- _Li Xiao Lang.-_ Le dijo ahora tomándolo por la muñeca, deteniendo su marcha en medio de la escalera.

Por fin, el castaño la miró.

**…**

Tomoyo se encontraba en el jardín de adelante, aun entreteniéndose podando y regando las muchas variedades de plantas que la familia Hiragisawa mantenía alrededor de su casa, sin imaginarse siquiera lo que había sucedido un rato atrás en la parte trasera. Había sido una tonta por haberse dejado llevar. ¿Besar a Eriol? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Lo había conocido de pura casualidad. Ella era la única hija del famoso y difunto empresario dueño de Daidouji's, empresa que se dedicaba a la creación y distribución de juguetes. Cuando fue diagnosticado de cáncer al pulmón, su mundo se vino abajo. A las dos semanas falleció, cosa que por un lado le trajo paz a la familia: verlo sufrir en agonía era como morir en vida. Su madre, Sonomi Amamiya luchó incansablemente por hacerla recuperar su ánimo, y aunque eso significó perder contacto con ella, le recomendó la mejor escapatoria que existía al mundo real: La lectura. Es así como cada día leía un libro nuevo, y cada día su adorada madre le traía otro ejemplar. Fue así como se volvió fanática de un autor británico de novelas románticas Tanto era su fanatismo que lo primero que hizo cuando su madre le regaló su primera computadora portátil, fue unirse a un foro dedicado al escritor.

_Princesa._ Ese había sido el nombre de fantasía que usaba para dar su opinión y comunicarse con el resto de los miembros del foro. Fue el día que recibió un mensaje privado de _Gato negro_, que nada volvió a ser como antes. Tomoyo sonreía, y no por verse perdida en mundos rosa pastel, donde todo salía bien al final, sino gracias a una persona, de carne y hueso, que compartía sus mismas ideas, que la elogiaba por su elocuencia, que quería conocerla. _Gato negro_ vivía en Inglaterra, pero escribía perfecto el japonés. Su primer acercamiento fue cuando mediante una larga charla, decidieron que sería mucho más divertido enviarse cartas escritas a mano. Pasado un año y medio de comunicación por escrito, el chico en cuestión le confesó: _Mi padre y yo nos mudaremos a Japón, princesa_. Y fue así como un mes después, se encontró con Eriol Hiragisawa bajo la torre de Tokyo. Un par de semanas más tarde, lo llevó a su casa para presentarle a su madre ese amigo que le había ayudado a superar la gran pena que fue la muerte de su padre. Era el hombre perfecto para su vida, pero jamás se lo pudo decir a Sonomi, ella reaccionaría mal, diría que era una locura, porque lo era. Sólo lo conocía por escrito, y en dos semanas no te formas la opinión sobre una persona. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que sería su madre quien caería rendida a los pies del padre de Eriol.

Dos meses después se casaron, y se hicieron los más grandes socios comerciales. Eriol la evitaba a toda costa. Seis meses después, el fue a Hong Kong por asuntos de negocios. Cuando volvió, se mudó a una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad llevándose a Tomoyo consigo, mientras su madre se hundía en la pena más grande: perder a su hija a costa de un millón de demandas por fraude, que el desgraciado podía desaparecer si ella accedía a sus truculentos negocios. Había sido usada.

- Es un poco tarde para estar arreglando el rosal.- Le dijo una voz con acento extranjero, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. A su lado dos ojos azules le sonreían.- Te está quedando muy bien de todos modos.

- Adam-san.- Soltó un tanto sorprendida- Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.

- Sólo Adam, ya te dije. Somos compañeros de casa.- Le sonrió de manera un tanto paternal. Ella asintió.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Preguntó

- Salió conmigo a fumar un poco.- Dijo un pelirrojo llegando a su lado.- Pero como te vimos trabajando en el jardín decidimos dejarlo. Adam dice que te molesta el humo del cigarro.-

- No tenían que molestarse.- Les dijo la chica.

- Está bien supongo, fumar da cáncer al pulmón.- Rio.

- Derek…- Le dijo el rubio mirándolo con reproche. El rostro de Tomoyo se ensombreció unos instantes.

- Oh, lo siento mucho.- Se apresuró a disculparse.

- No se preocupen.- Les dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa que a Derek lo hacía sentir que sus piernas se debilitaban- Yo estoy bien.

- Te vi un poco pensativa.- Advirtió el rubio.

- Es cierto ¿qué bicho te picó hoy?- Inquirió el bajito, ahora mostrándose bastante preocupado.- No te vi al almuerzo, te has pasado el día fuera, ni siquiera te he visto con Kinomoto. Y eso es raro porque parecen amigas de toda la vida.

- Pues…-

Pensó en decirlo, que había tenido un malentendido con alguien dentro de la casa, pero cuando lo pensó por segunda vez, recordó aquello que había salido de los labios del ojiazul durante su discusión en la mañana. "_Alguien desde dentro le está metiendo ideas en la cabeza a mi padre. El sospecha_". Y prefirió callar. No tenía pensado decir que la discusión había sido con Eriol, sin embargo, era muy deducible, ambos extranjeros eran bastante instruidos y suspicaces, además de observadores, por lo que no tardarían en atar los cabos sueltos, si es que ya no lo sospechaban. No quería desconfiar de ellos, de verdad no. Porque habían sido siempre bastante buenos con ella, atentos, comprensivos y muy educados, jamás la trataron como la criada, aunque lo fuera. Pero no había espacio para errores, y darles una respuesta era como dejar una ventana abierta.

- Sólo desperté con el pie izquierdo.- Dijo con su calma de siempre- Me dolía mucho la cabeza, y encima tuve que terminar de ordenar mi nueva habitación, creo que por eso preferí salir al jardín, me calma el aire fresco. Oh, y por cierto, muchas gracias, sé que ustedes y Li-kun estuvieron ayudando a sacar las cajas de allá arriba.

- No hay de qué.- Rió Derek sonrosado. La morena era la mujer más dulce del mundo a sus ojos.- Bien, pero sabes que cualquier cosa que te suceda puedes contar conmigo.

- Eso es muy dulce, gracias-

- No te fíes, está ligando contigo.- Bromeó el rubio.

- N—No es cierto, Adam.- Se defendió nervioso y dándole un codazo en el costado a su amigo. La chica se rio- No seas odioso, sabes, porque te he contado que Tomoyo me recuerda a mi hermana Juliett.

- Hmm, si hay un parecido, salvo que Juliett tiene el cabello anaranjado, pecas y los ojos verdes.- Aportó el ojiazul.

- ¿De veras? Me imagino que es una mujer divina- Dijo la morena sorprendida, no todos los días se enteraba de la vida privada de sus compañeros de casa.-

- Pues él dice que se parece a ti, de todas maneras es divina.

- ¿Ves? Es Adam el que está intentando ligar contigo.- Derek sonrió triunfal.

- No jodas, eso de la hermana es tu arma secreta.- Miró a Tomoyo, quien observaba todo muy divertida, y le guiñó un ojo.- Lo escuché decirle lo mismo a la secretaría recién llegada el otro día.

- ¡Hey!

Tomoyo se rio a carcajadas. Adam y Derek sonrieron con ella, satisfacción plasmada en sus rostros, había sido justo y necesario todo ese jugueteo, pues le habían devuelto la sonrisa a la cara a la que ellos consideraban la chica más linda de la casa – Nakuru dejaba de ser linda en el momento que abría la boca, decía Derek, pero Adam estaba segurísimo que en realidad la chica lo traía loco, pero al chico le dolía el orgullo pues era más alta que él.-

- ¿Tomoyo estás aquí?- Dijo la voz de Nakuru a sus espaldas.- Hasta que te encuentro.

- Ya llegó la aguafiestas.- Bromeó el pelirrojo.

- Silencio, pulga.- Le respondió ella sin perder su encanto, sin mover un pelo, sin bajar la guardia, porque ella era divina, era digna.- Vete a flirtear con la secretaria de la empresa, es como te deberían gustar a ti, tamaño de bolsillo.

- Tranquilos chicos.- Los calmó la amatista.- ¿Qué sucede Nakuru?

- Oh, esque necesito hablar un tantito contigo de un asunto urgente.- Miró a los chicos, fulminándolos con la mirada.- Cosas de mujeres. Pueden quedarse, pero no sé si quieran escucharme hablar intimidades incóm—

- Nos vamos, nos vamos.- Dijo Adam, llevándose de inmediato a Derek consigo, refunfuñando porque no soportaba a la _Jirafa_.- Las esperamos para cenar._- _

- ¿Y bien?- Soltó la alta cuando vio con los chicos estaban ya muy lejos.- ¿Me vas a decir que se traen Eriol y tú?

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 9!** Bien, lo primero que voy a decir es: ¡LLEGÓ EL DÍA! El momento más pedido por mis fervientes lectoras/es, el más esperado, el momento del beso(?). En este capítulo, para su deleite y el mio, por fin, incluí una buena dosis de SxS para dar la bienvenida al año escolar (?) -jejej, yo entro la Universidad el 10, no se preocupen, aún me queda tiempo para escribir un par de capítulos relajada.-

Bueno, no sé que decir de este capítulo, sólo que me impresiona haberlo escrito tan rápido. No me quedó taaan corto como pensé en su momento, y la verdad lo único que quería era publicarlo luego. Porque la verdad, haberlos hecho esperar no tiene sentido, ni siquiera para esperar más views o más reviews, no sé. Jajaja no me apetece esperar, sólo entregarles a ustedes un capitulo más para que pasen una tarde/mañana/noche compartiendo este espacio conmigo :D

Ahorita voy a responder sus siempre bien recibidos reviews 3 Y de antemano disculparme porque más de alguna vez he respondido reviews sin poner el nombre :c no sé que onda mi copy&paste, y como soy tan acelerada no me preocupo de revisar que esten bien puestos sus preciosos nombres ;O; PERDON, DE VERDAD.

**Franny-chan Kinomoto**: ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar haberme dejado plantada en el capítulo anterior! :c Jajaja, ¿te imaginas? No podría enojarme contigo, porque siempre que comentas me haces muy feliz 3 A mi también me gustan mucho Eriol y Tomoyo, por eso creo que desde ahora en adelante van a tener un tantito más de protagonismo en esta historia. Me alegra que te guste el personaje de Derek, la verdad tenía mucho miedo de introducir muchos personajes propios a la historia porque siempre me considerado "aceptable" al recrear personalidades, por decirlo de una manera (y esque me veo la serie MIL Y UN VECES para tratar de dejarle algun rasgo parecido), pero nunca se como me va a resultar esto de ponerme a inventar u/u.

Y pues, llegó el momento, el beso ! Sakura y Shaoran demostrandose ese cariño que tanto los confunde n/n Espero te haya gustado, y que nos veamos en el capitulo que sigue que se viene con mucho, mucho más jejeje. Un saludo, nos vemos !

**Guest:** Mi amorcito~ Hoy volviste a mi u/u Espero que te guste este capitulo. Gracias por leer estas cositas que escribo, de verdad no sabes lo mucho que me da gusto, porque ya sabes, a ti no te gustan loh monoh shinoh -aynoqueSssshilenajaja-

**LadySuzume-Chan**: Muchas gracias por estar aqui conmigo, como siempre. Y gracias por tus lindos comentarios hacia mi persona u/u. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo~ Y que bien que te agradara la dedicatoria u/u tenía que hacerlo ! Pues siii~ Nada le ha pasado a nuestra despistada protagonista, que como puedes ver, tiene un precioso hombre que la cuida de todos esos males, o si no, cae con ella jeje. Eriol y Tomoyo me fascinan como pareja, porque a pesar que me encanta ese amor tan maduro que siente por Sakura en la serie, me parece que sus personalidades encajan, de alguna extraña y maravillosa forma. Cumplí con tu exigencia u/u Puse un besito aquí, espero te guste~

Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, y que nos sigamos leyendo jeje 3 Un languetazo de gatito para ti ~

**princessathenea:** Gracias, me alegra mucho que te este gustando esta historia. En este capitulo no he respondido muy bien la primera pregunta, sin embargo, creo que la segunda fue cubierta en su totalidad *3* Un paseo por el parque, que hermoso ! He actualizado más pronto que de costumbre ! Gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo, besos.

Y a todos los que me leen, comenten o no comenten, les agradezco de todo corazón. Porque, aunque es lindo que te dejen un review, también en lindo ver como crecen las views ;3; Espero que lo esten disfrutando tanto como yo, pues es mi primer Fanfic, y no sé u/u

Un beso~


	10. Confesiones

Hola a todos ! Les pido mil y un disculpas por lo mucho que tardé en esta actualización. La verdad de las cosas tenía planeado subir este capítulo antes de entrar a la Universidad, sin embargo, no me fue posible por diversas razones con las que no quiero aburrirles, puesto que al final el resultado es el mismo: Me he demorado un carajo en subir la continuación a la historia.

Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Es una de las pocas veces que quedo conforme con el resultado final, aunque les pido disculpas por adelantado si es que hay faltas ortográficas o errores de redacción, mi Beta Reader (mi novio) también entró a clases por lo que no tengo quien lea el documento original antes de publicarlo.

Ya, ahora sí no los molesto más.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes presentes en este Fanfic pertencen a la serie Sakura Card Captor, propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP. Sólo el argumento y los personajes de Derek, Adam y Hideki me pertenecen. Escribo por sana diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por esto.

* * *

**Capítulo #10**: Confesiones

La noche ya caía sobre la capital de Japón, las luces de la mansión eran lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Hacía ya un poco de brisa, pero eso no logró que las jóvenes que se encontraban en el jardín delantero se movieran a buscar refugio. Las dos chicas se miraban directamente a los ojos. Tomoyo sabía muy bien que Nakuru no la dejaría ir hasta aclarar todo este asunto, y es que ella los conocía como anillo al dedo, a su hermano y a la morena. Y era justamente eso lo que la perturbaba. "_Alguien desde dentro le está metiendo ideas en la cabeza a mi padre. El sospecha_". No quería, no quería pensar en aquello pero de un momento a otro temió lo peor. ¿Sería Nakuru capaz de hacer aquello? Realmente no lo creía, sin embargo, esa seriedad y ese silencio casi sepulcral que se había formado la ponía más que nerviosa. ¡Y es que la chica no era así! La última vez que la había visto en una actitud parecida fue cuando Spinel había dejado un _regalito _sobre su vestido favorito.

- ¿Y bien?- Dijo ella.- ¿Vas a decir algo sobre lo que pasó entre tú y mi hermano?- Preguntó la chica sólo para que un nuevo silencio las volviera a envolver. Vio lo nerviosa que estaba la morena.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Se atrevió a hablar Tomoyo, no sabiendo si aquella pregunta sería la correcta.-

- Tomoyo, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero- Dijo nuevamente con ese semblante serio que le ponía los pelos de punta.-

- Nakuru yo…- No sabía que decir, ni dónde meterse. Quería huir, pero a la vez quedarse e intentar convencerla de que nada había pasado. Quería convencerla, y así quizás de paso convencerse a si misma.- No sé…N—No…

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, linda.- Le dijo, y de pronto volvió a ser la misma chica de siempre, dedicándole un hermosa sonrisa- Me preocupas, has estado todo el día como _un zombie_, justamente después de que bajaste a la habitación de Eriol.- Nakuru sonaba sincera. La morena miró el suelo.- Lo sé perfectamente porque fui yo la que te dijo que bajaras.

- Es que no sé qué decirte.- Dijo quebrándose, mirando a la otra a los ojos- Ni siquiera sé yo que me está sucediendo a mí, o qué le sucede a él.

- ¿Qué sucedió en la habitación?-

- Lo besé…- Soltó después de una pequeña pausa, queriendo desahogarse, porque lo necesitaba. Porque sentía muchas cosas y no sabía qué demonios hacer con ellas.- Lo besé por un impulso y el me rechazó…Dijo que no podíamos…

- Mi padre sospecha.- Dijo secamente.

- ¿Lo sabías?-

- Pues sí…Ustedes dos son un libro abierto, deberían ver la tensión sexual que se siente, digo, es casi tan palpable como la que hay entre Sakura y Shaoran.- Empezó sin pudor alguno, causando el sonrojo de la más baja.- Un día mi padre me llamó y me preguntó si es que era verdad que mi hermano te trataba distinto, y por supuesto, yo le dije que era mentira, que la gente confundía la caballerosidad y los buenos modales de Eriol con otra cosa porque realmente no lo conocen.

- Entonces es cierto…-

- Alguien desde dentro los está delatando. – Concluyó.- Y no sólo a Eriol, nos están vigilando a todos.

- Entonces yo…No debí.-

- Tomoyo, no seas necia. Cada minuto que no hacen caso a sus impulsos se delatan, sólo tienen que ser cuidadosos. ¿crees que quien sea que sea este soplón no se va a dar cuenta de tu cambio de actitud?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que lo intente?

- Te estoy pidiendo que tengan cuidado y no sean tan obvios.-

- Pero es que Eriol…-

- ¿Ese es el problema? Pues bien, vamos a ir en este preciso momento a buscar a mi pequeño hermanito, y vamos a sentarnos a conversar.

- Sí pero…-

- Nada de peros.- La regaño ella, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola en dirección a la entrada de la casa.- Vamos a solucionar este problema de una buena vez.

- Pero tengo que hacer la cena.

Nakuru se detuvo en seco. Su estómago sonó evidenciando que ya era hora de comer.

**…**

Increíble, realmente increíble. Eran muy pocas las veces que su mente lo perturbaba tanto como para necesitar tiempo para sí mismo, había pasado muchísimo tiempo encerrado en esa mansión del demonio, y la única vez que había huido a su lugar secreto para desahogarse fue el mismísimo día que llegó. Y ahora, por segunda vez en el día, estaba sentado junto a su prima en el tejado de la casa, mirando las luces del templo que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. ¡Menos de veinticuatro horas y ya había estado en esa situación dos veces!

- Xiao Lang- Habló la chica después de un largo suspiro.- ¿Tan malo es convivir con Sakura Kinomoto?- Preguntó, el chico se quedó callado unos instantes.

- Meilin…- Le dijo mirando a su lado, ella mantenía su mirada fija en el paisaje nocturno.

- Responde mi pregunta, por favor.- Sin atreverse a mirar al su primo, volvió a preguntar- ¿Tan malo es convivir con Sakura Kinomoto?

- No lo sé…-

Realmente no lo sabía.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mí- Soltó la morena, una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, Shaoran apretó los puños.- Yo entiendo perfectamente mi posición. Y tienes que entender tú también, que puedes confiar en mí, porque yo siempre voy a hablarte desde el fondo de mi corazón.- Por primera vez en ese rato, la chica cruzó sus ojos con los él, era completamente sincera y lo sabía. Así como sabía que era demasiado buena como para ser verdad: poniendo a un lado sus propios sentimientos para ayudarle a él a entender los suyos. Así era su prima, y es por eso que le costaba tanto, no quería hacerle más daño del que suponía le había hecho.

- Es complicado.- Confesó el ante la insistente mirada de la joven, que le daba a entender con sus acciones que lo que más le dolía era que no quisiese confiar en ella.

- ¿Estuviste pensando en lo que te dije, verdad?

- Sí…- Suspiró pesadamente.- Hoy, aún en plan de ignorarla, fui a su habitación porque dejó su cepillo de dientes en mi baño. La encontré muy mal, estaba llorando. – Hizo una pausa, y Meilin contrajo su rostro, Kinomoto llorando era una imagen demasiado triste para su salud mental.- Me contó que era el aniversario de muerte de su madre. Yo la entendí perfectamente. Y tu también lo hubieras hecho. ¿verdad?

- Pues, la verdad es que si.- Se acercó un poco más al castaño y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro en signo de apoyo. La muerte de su tío Hien Li había devastado incluso a sus parientes más lejanos, era un gran hombre. Fue por ello que decidió unirse a Shaoran.

- No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando la saqué de la casa a escondidas y la llevé al templo, pero me pareció buena idea darle la oportunidad de rezar por sus seres queridos.-

- Eso es porque eres un gran chico, Xiao Lang.- Dijo con ternura.

- Tú eres una gran chica también, Meilin.- Sonrió y pasó un brazo por la espalda de ella, uniéndose en el abrazo más lindo y fraternal que habían compartido jamás.- Te cambiaría por una de mis hermanas.- Bromeó.

- ¿Tenías que arruinarlo todo no? – Infló las mejillas mirando un poco hacia arriba, el chico la miraba devuelta, muy divertido.- Continúa.

- Cuando llegamos al templo, estaba contenta. La dejé que fuera un poco más adelante, no quiero ser un intruso. Por unos momentos me olvidé de todo, Meilin. Olvidé donde estábamos, olvidé que ella es la persona más buscada en todo Japón, olvidé que el parque es público…- Pudo ver los ojos de su prima cristalizarse, y dudó unos segundo antes de continuar.-

- ¿Te gusta?- La morena tenía esa mala costumbre de ser demasiado directa.

Li Meilin era una niña muy especial. Siempre lo fue. Y ahora lo tenía en jaque, contra la espada y la pared. Por una parte ella era un apoyo, una persona que como muy pocas, y sin necesidad de pensar si quiera en los lazos familiares que los unían, había logrado ganarse con confianza. Era un poco acelerada, siempre sacaba conclusiones de forma apresurada y pocas veces escuchaba sus explicaciones, pero la quería mucho. Podía ser muy seria y muy madura cuando quería, era observadora y aunque ni ella misma lo sabía, era inteligente. Pero Meilin siempre lo quiso de una forma distinta, y es por eso que cada palabra que pronunciaba le hacía dudar, por mucho que ella fuera la que pedía.

- Eso creo…- Respondió rendido.- Si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias, probablemente le habría pedido su número, la habría invitado a salir…

- Es muy mona, y muy dulce también.- Sonrió. Shaoran no tuvo más remedio que asentir ruborizándose un poco.- No me cabe de duda de porqué elegiste ese Pijama tan meloso para ella.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?- Se sonrojó muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible.

- Por supuesto.- Le dijo separándose un poco del castaño, para mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Y entonces?- Lo animó a seguir.

- Es por eso que no sé qué hacer.- Confesó – Yo…Yo la besé, Meilin.- Y por primera vez, la china no supo que decir.- Lo arruiné todo. Si estoy cerca de ella no soy capaz de mantener la calma. Puse su vida en peligro, así como la de nuestra familia. Hice algo que ella definitivamente no quería…

_Está bien. No te preocupes, entiendo…Las cosas sólo se dieron, no hubo mucho que pensar. ¿Dejémoslo en nada, bien?_Apretó los puños, aun abrazando a su prima, recordando las palabras de la castaña. Le habían dolido en lo más profundo de su corazón. Recordaba el beso, recordaba su olor a fresas, su calor, su respiración, sus manos enredadas en su cabello… Si tuviese que equilibrar la balanza poniendo en ella todo lo que lo atormentaba podría asegurar que a pesar de todo no se arrepentía. ¿Se arrepentía ella?

- ¿No quería qué? – Preguntó un poco descolocada la chica, obligándolo a volver al presente.- ¿Kinomoto no quiso besarte? ¿_La obligaste_? Porque te advierto querido primo, que no pienso tolerar un pariente pervertido.

- ¡No!- La cortó-Pues no la forcé ni mucho menos…- Se defendió él.- Pero luego de eso…Volvimos a la casa y ella dij—

- Xiao Lang, debes aprender a interpretar la mente femenina.- Se burló.- He visto cómo te mira, he visto como se sonroja, y yo creo que no es sólo porque estás bueno.- Su primo casi se atraganta con su comentario- De hecho, tampoco creo que sea _Síndrome de Estocolmo_.- Bromeó.- Quizás pensó que te estaba poniendo en una situación difícil, le contaste sobre el tío Hien después de todo. O tal vez se encuentra igual de confundida que tú y no tiene con quien hablar.

- Pero Meilin, de todas manera no puedo seguir haciéndome ilusiones.- Su rostro se ensombreció.- Ella es una rehén, yo soy su captor, y tampoco me encuentro en absoluta libertad…

- Pero _podríamos_.- Dijo Meilin- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamo—?

- Ya hablamos sobre eso.- Le dijo reprochándola.- Y creí que habíamos quedado en que era una locura.

- Yo creo que los demás nos apoyarían.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Bueno, no quiero tener esa discusión de nuevo.- Comenzó a preparar el descenso.- Pero si yo fuese tú, preferiría mil veces tener una relación secreta antes que vivir amargada pensando en lo que no puedo tener.

Y dicho eso, la China se adentró en la mansión dejando a un Shaoran pensativo, que jamás notó como finas lágrimas bajaban desde sus ojos hasta sus labios, curvados en una dulce sonrisa. El chico sólo logró escuchar un agudo "_Date prisa Xiao Lang, ya es hora de cenar_". Suspiró pesadamente y se dedicó a seguir el camino que había tomado su prima. Siempre que tenían este tipo de charlas, ella terminaba calando hondo en su mente, colgando algún tipo de frase, algún consejo que le obligaba a reflexionar quizás más de la cuenta.

La cena transcurrió bastante amena, según Nakuru debido a que no estaba el "_pesado de Hideki_", a quien le tocaba turno de noche. Shaoran prefirió sin embargo enfrascarse en una pequeña charla con Yue sobre la última novela de _Dan Brown_. Ya estaba un poco saturado de la nueva secretaria de la empresa de la cual supuestamente Akizuki estaba celosa –aunque Meilin sabía que realmente Derek sólo quería molestar a la chica.- Eriol por su parte, se mostraba bastante serio y cortante, y aunque escudó en la falta de sueño, el Chino intuía que tenía más que ver con la desaparición de Tomoyo durante el día que con cualquier otra cosa. Y nada más terminó de reforzar su teoría el hecho de que la hermana de Hiragisawa le entregase una bandeja con comida y lo empujara por los pasillos hasta la escalera, alegando que Daidouji estaba muy ocupada y que se apresurara porque la comida se podía enfriar.

Nada más subió dos peldaños y asegurándose de que la chica con aspecto de modelo de revista juvenil hubiese desaparecido de su vista, corrió devuelta a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y extrajo dos ejemplares del rico postre que logró desterrar el tema de la empleada nueva y cambiarlo por "_La mano de ángel que tiene Tomoyo para la cocina_". Y que él, por alguna extraña razón no quiso aceptar. No sabía por qué razón había tenido ese impulso de escoger un postre para la castaña, sobre todo cuando ella misma le dijo un rato antes que se iría a dormir.

Subió las escaleras tranquilo, en el camino deseo buenas noches a Derek, Adam, Yue y Meilin quienes como acostumbraban hacer, se despedían del resto desde el umbral de sus puertas. Subió otro piso más, y con mucha dificultad equilibró la bandeja en una mano y con la otra tocó la puerta de la habitación que compartían Sakura y Tomoyo.

- ¡Pasa, no te preocupes!- Gritó la dulce voz de la hija del oficial Kinomoto apenas escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Shaoran suspiró y dudó un poco, probablemente la chica pensaba que quien llamaba a la puerta era la morena con quien compartía pieza.- ¿Tomoyo, me escuchast—?

_Bingo_. La puerta se abrió para revelar un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con sorpresa. El chino agradeció a todos los Santos que la chica llevara ropa puesta, a diferencia del accidente de la mañana. Pensar en eso lo hizo sonrojarse.

- ¿Li-kun?- Dijo ella, y no supo por qué sintió sus mejillas hervir.

- Te traje tu cena.- Le mostró la bandeja.-

- Oh, claro.- Se hizo a un lado para dejar que el chico entrara a la habitación y llevara la comida al escritorio.- Muchas gracias.- Estaba nerviosa, cosa que no se explicaba puesto que llevaba puesto se pijama de osito, prenda con la que el muchacho probablemente la había visto en más de una ocasión.

- Bueno, cuando termines sólo déjala ahí, es muy tarde como para que andes merodeando por la casa, mañana en la mañana la pasaremos a retirar.- Dijo mirando la bandeja con comida, para luego darse la media vuelta.-

- Espera.- Sintió como la mano de la chica lo tomaba de la camisa por la espalda.- Por favor…- El chico se dio media vuelta. -¿Me acompañas? Has traído dos postres de todos modos…- Pidió y una tímida sonrisa se asomó en sus labios rosados.

- Es…- Tragó pesado, sintiendo el rojo apoderarse de su rostro.- Esta bien…Deja que cierre la puerta ¿vale?.-

Caminó sintiendo su corazón en la mano. La chica se veía hermosa. Sonrosada, sonriendo con timidez y vistiendo ese adorable conjunto parecía sacada de una película de esas que las chicas como su prima y sus hermanas veían cada San Valentín comiendo helado y llorando a mares, de esas en las que la protagonista es bellísima, atolondrada, muy emocional y se consigue _un chico malo_ que cambia su estilo de vida por el placer de amarla.

- Nunca te agradecí como corresponde por haberme comprado esto.- Le dijo ella cuando Shaoran se sentó a su lado.-

- No tienes porqué agradecérmelo.- Respondió rápidamente, la chica sonrió aunque no supo distinguir si era por lo que él decía o por lo rico que estaba el estofado que había preparado Tomoyo.- Sólo me pareció adecuado, ya sabes… Pensé que era un poco incómodo tener que usar ropa de hombre y todo eso.

- Oh, ya veo.- Soltó la castaña.- Tienes razón, debe haber sido bastante incómodo que yo te ensuciara tus camisas.-

- ¡No es por eso! – Se apresuró a decir.- Es que yo… pensé que te sentirías, pues…Incómoda.

- La verdad es que olían muy rico.- Se tapó la boca y se sonrojó con furia al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. El castaño miró hacia otro lado para evitar que la chica lo viera en las mismas condiciones.- Este… Bueno, tienes muy buen gusto.- Cambió el tema.

- Tenía el presentimiento que te gustaban los ositos.- Dijo un poco más calmado

- ¿Y por qué es eso?- Preguntó mirándolo con genuina curiosidad. Aprovechó el corto silencio de su acompañante para devorar su cena. Estaba muriendo de hambre.

- Intuición.- Una sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios y por unos instantes Sakura se encontró por poco y dejando caer la comida que estaba masticando_. Era tan guapo_.

- ¿De veras?- Logró articular luego de por poco y atragantarse.

- No.- Confesó no muy seguro de si decir la verdad sería lo correcto. Ella lo miró con el signo de interrogación pegado a su rostro.- Cuando… Ese día que te traje a la mansión- comenzó de manera sutil, la chica siguió comiendo, esta vez un poco más lento recordando aquel fatídico día.- Pues, tuve que revisar tu móvil por si es que habías llamado a alguien, y tu tema de fondo era anaranjado y con ositos.

- ¡Qué vergüenza!- Se llevó las manos al rostro e hizo un gesto muy infantil, riendo un poco del nerviosismo.

- A mí me parece bastante tierno.-

Ante eso último la castaña no supo que responder, así que optó por esconder el rubor de sus mejillas agachando la cabeza y terminando su cena en completo silencio. Shaoran la miraba divertido. Era realmente encantadora, jamás había conocido a otra mujer como ella, era única a su manera y eso lo tenía hechizado. Como ya le estaba siendo costumbre, deseó con fervor tener una vida normal, otro tipo de vida. _Pero si yo fuese tú, preferiría mil veces tener una relación secreta antes que vivir amargada pensando en lo que no puedo tener_. Y es que viéndola ahí, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba su postre y le pedía comerlo juntos, al mismo tiempo que la veía disfrutar como nunca el primer bocado del dulce, no podía evitar pensar que lo que decía su prima no era tan descabellado. No lo era en absoluto.

- Eso ha estado delicioso.- Comentó alegremente la chica dejando el pequeño plato vacío en la bandeja. El muchacho la imitó.- Muchas gracias por traerlo. Por cierto, ¿le ha ocurrido algo a Tomoyo? Pensé que pasaríamos más tiempo juntas porque compartimos pieza, pero sólo la vi por la mañana.

- Ha estado muy ocupada.- Le dijo tranquilizándola un poco- Adam comentó que se esmeró mucho en el rosal que hay en el jardín.

- Ya veo…-

- De todos modos no me he enterado de mucho puesto que no he estado en la casa…- Dijo el, e inevitablemente recordó lo sucedido en el parque.-

- Cierto…- Soltó despacio, su mente viajando a mismo tiempo y espacio que la de Shaoran

La chica no se había podido sacar de la cabeza esos hermosos momentos que vivió junto al castaño hace un par de horas. La confusión en su mente amenazaba con hacerle perder poco a poco la razón. Y es que la verdad de las cosas, el chico le atraía como si de un imán se tratase. Jamás se había sentido tan a gusto en los brazos de un hombre. Sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba, tenía pleno conocimiento de que lo que albergaba en su pecho era muy especial, pero la vida era una _perra envidiosa_ que había abierto una enorme brecha entre ella y el Shaoran, su captor. No podía evitar pensar en ello: que, aunque en contra de su voluntad, Li Shaoran era un criminal y la había secuestrado. Y aun así, se sentía mal. Le había dolido mentirse a sí misma diciéndole que lo que había sucedido no significaba nada, que ese beso no tenía importancia.

- Li-kun.- Lo llamó ella, levantándose de su asiento para quedar parada, al borde de su cama y de espaldas al muchacho.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó él imitándola, un dejo de preocupación en su rostro.

- Pues, yo…- Empezó sin saber qué decir, ni cómo hacerlo.- Estuve pensando mucho en todo lo que has hecho por mí el día de hoy y—

- ¿Oye, qué tienes?- Se acercó a ella al escuchar como poco a poco se hacían audibles sus sollozos.-

- Perdón…- Se disculpó intentando detener las lágrimas.- No sé por qué estoy llorando, yo sólo quería agradecerte y… y disculparme por haber sido un poco grosera hace un rato.-

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del chico abrazarla por la espalda, y su cálido aliento contra su cuello. Luego de permanecer en esa posición por lo que le pareció la eternidad más placentera de su vida, el castaño la tomó por los hombros y tiernamente la giró, obligándola a clavar sus verdes orbes en los ámbares de él.

- No llores.- Le dijo el con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.- Por favor, Sakura…No llores. – Posó sus manos en las suaves mejillas de ella, y con mucho cuidado utilizó sus dedos para secar esas lágrimas que caían de sus lindos ojos.

- Shaoran…- Pensó que se quedaba sin aliento y no era capaz de controlar su respiración.

- Sakura yo…-

_Dejémoslo en nada ¿si?_

- Perdóname.

Y la besó. La besó con pasión. Anhelaba ese beso, anhelaba volver a sentir esos labios rosados chocar con los suyos. Cerró sus ojos sin esperar que la chica reaccionara, y con una suave caricia propiciada por su lengua se abrió paso dentro de la boca de la castaña. No supo cuando tiempo permaneció ella inmóvil, mas su corazón dio el brinco de su vida cuando sintió que dos finos brazos se enredaban tras su cuello, profundizando la caricia. ¡_Sakura lo estaba besando_! No esperó más y bajó sus manos, antes posadas sobre las cálidas mejillas de la ojiverde, hasta su estrecha cintura, aferrándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo esa exquisita electricidad recorrer su espalda, y ese hormigueo constante con cada roce. Lo quería, lo necesitaba.

Poco a poco y con suma delicadeza fue tumbando a la chica sobre la cama, aprisionándola entre sus fuertes brazos, uno a cada lado del menudo cuerpo de Sakura. Podía sentirla temblar tanto como lo hacía él al sentir como sus lenguas se rozaban y sus narices casualmente se encontraban. Sólo se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a hacer falta.

- Shaoran…- Le dijo ella en un hilo de voz, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, sus mejillas ardían, su cabello estaba desparramado en la cama y sus ojos tenían un inusual brillo.- Esto está mal.- Suspiró.

- Lo sé.- Confesó el intentando recuperar el aliento, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte en ese momento que no lo veía posible.-

- ¿Por qué…?- Empezó ella estando casi tan agitada como el muchacho.- ¿Por qué me pediste perdón?-

- Pensé que habías dicho que lo que sucedió en el parque…- La miró a los ojos, le dolía un tanto recordar lo tajante que había sido la castaña.

- Mentí.-

Ambos suspiraron, sus bocas a escasos centímetros.

- Esto está muy mal.-

**…**

La habitación del joven Hiragisawa estaba tal cual la había dejado Tomoyo temprano en la mañana. No se había querido acercar al lugar por miedo a encontrarse con el ojiazul, y este por su parte lo tenía más que claro. Nakuru tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban dispuestas alrededor de una pintoresca mesita de té que adornaba un ala de la gran pieza. Eriol se encontraba sentado en el borde su cama, de brazos cruzados y mirando a su hermana con reproche, mientras que la morena se mantenía de pie junto a la otra mujer. Tal y como le había hecho notar la pelirroja antes de la cena, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de mirarse a los ojos, por mucho que muriesen de ganas de sentir la mirada de del otro sobre la suya propia. La mayor jamás tuvo mucha paciencia para este tipo de asuntos, por lo que pasado un tiempo prudente –dos minutos de absoluto silencio- se aclaró la garganta.

- Son unos perfectos idiotas.- Se quejó haciendo su característica mueca infantil- Y pueden pensar que estoy de joda, pero esta vez voy en serio.

- No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con este teatro.- Soltó su hermano-

- Por supuesto que no entiendes, porque para variar nunca entiendes una cosa de lo que digo.-

- Debe ser porque nunca dices nada importante.

- ¿No te parece importante entonces explicarle a tu atolondrada hermana qué demonios te ha sucedido? La verdad claro.- Dijo interrumpiéndolo antes que pudiese si quiera abrir la boca para protestar.- Porque mal no has dormido, me dijiste en la mañana que habías que tenido una gran noche.

- Mentí-

- Ahora estás mintiendo- Sonrió victoriosa.- ¿A poco no tengo razón, he Tomoyo? – La aludida miró al chico con timidez para luego bajar la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Tomoyo en todo esto?- Inquirió el moreno.

- Pues no lo sé, dime tú.- Le respondió la más alta. El chico miró hacia otro lado.

- Nakuru, esto no tiene sentido.- Dijo la morena en un hilo de voz, sintiendo como sus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas.- Creo que es mejor dejarlo todo como estaba. Entiendo lo que me quisiste decir hace un rato, y por eso haré las cosas bien.- Apretó los puños contra su lindo vestido- Ahora, con su permis—

Intentó moverse, irse, huir de ese lugar, pero la cálida mano de la más alta la tomó por la muñeca, impidiéndole dar un paso más. Agachó la cabeza sin poder evitar que saldas gotas de agua rodaran por su rostro. Les destrozaba poco a poco el corazón la indiferencia que le mostraba el joven inglés, a quien tanto cariño le guardaba. No podía entender como era él capaz de enterrar e ignorar todos esos bellos momentos con compartieron escritos en prosa. ¿Acaso no sentía lo mismo que ello? ¿Era la única que alguna vez sintió la conexión entre ambos? Quizás esa era la triste realidad. Quizás, era sólo ella la que reía, lloraba, suspiraba, soñaba con cada palabra, con cada frase…La que intentaba descifrar pequeñas cosas del otro mediante su caligrafía, el color de su bolígrafo o el orden de la carta en sí (_Y había descubierto que cuando el chico en cuestión escribía con sueño o muy apurado, las "i" no llevaban punto_) No era justo. Le dolía el alma, el corazón, como sí alguien se lo estuviese estrujando con fuerza.

Y entendía perfectamente que el chico no quisiese besarle, porque era peligroso, era arriesgado, era algo que tenían prohibido sentir mas no se le puede negar al ser humano aquello tan básico como el sentir afecto, atracción, ¿amor? Entendía que era muy probable que solo ella lo viese de esa manera, que las cosas para el moreno funcionaran de otra forma, pero de ahí a ignorarla de esa forma tan cruel… _No era justo_, en absoluto.

No quiso emitir una palabra más, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para mirar a nadie, y si respiraba era nada más porque el sistema respiratorio está diseñado justamente para que no puedas dejar de inhalar y exhalar a propósito, no porque realmente lo estuviese intentando. Nakuru la entendió en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de la amatista comenzó a temblar suavemente, intentando inútilmente esconder su llanto. Decidió soltarla, dejarla ir.

- Eres un completo imbécil- Dijo la chica a penas la joven Daidouji abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

- Tu no entiend—

- ¡Claro que entiendo, desgraciado! – Soltó con rabia acumulada, Eriol se sorprendió. Su hermanastra rara vez se comportaba de esa forma.- Siempre has creído que soy yo la estúpida de este lugar, no voy a entrar en esa discusión, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que no soy ciega. Veo cosas.- Apretó los puños.- Desde ese maldito día en el nuestro padre decidió venirse a vivir a Japón supe que algo te ataba a este país. No sabía si era algo relacionado con tus familiares o tus amigos de infancia, ni tampoco me importaba. Yo sencillamente nunca quise volver, tenía otros asuntos más importantes de que preocuparme, como por ejemplo, hacerle la vida imposible a su insoportable _Majestad Hiragisawa_.

Eriol soltó una pequeña risa ahogada al escuchar el ridículo sobrenombre que le había puesto Nakuru al hombre que la había adoptado y criado como si llevara su apellido (incluso la había mimado más de la cuenta, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que era un ruin e inescrupuloso rufián.)

- Cuando Sonomi Akizuki se mudó a nuestra casa junto con su hija, entendí todo. Era ella la persona que tanto anhelabas ver ¿no? Lo sé porque yo siempre estuve observándote, Eriol. Porque aunque lo encuentres absurdo yo siempre quise tener un hermano. – su voz tembló un poco.- Era hija única, y mi madre trabajaba todo el día. Soñaba con tener a alguien con quien desayunar, con quien caminar a la escuela, con quien jugar y con quien contar.

- Nakuru yo…- Trató de decir algo, se sentía realmente el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Estaba siendo un cretino con todas las personas que sinceramente le importaban.-

- Cállate tú, que estoy hablando.- Le dijo en un arrebato, interrumpiéndolo. _Tan típico de ella_. El ojiazul se limitó a callarse. Ella se acercó a él.- Eres un insensible y un idiota. A penas llegó Tomoyo a vivir con nosotros empezaste con ese estúpido plan de ignorarla… ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿En protegerla? _La vida es una perra a veces_, lo entiendo. Pero no puedes abrirle tu corazón a una persona y luego cerrarle la puerta en sus narices. Es injusto. Y ahora nuevamente le das una luz de esperanza, la tratas como se lo merece, y terminas apartándola de golpe.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – preguntó desesperado, apretando los puños y poniéndose de pie.- Si mi padre se entera de esto de seguro sería el de ella y su familia. Lo sabes.

- ¿Entonces vas a fingir indiferencia hasta que definitivamente te odie?

- Eso lo que planeo…-

- Tonto.-

- No Nakuru, tú eres la irracional aquí.- Se defendió.- Mi padre tiene un informante.

- Lo sé.- Eriol la miró sin entender mucho.- Tomoyo le dijo lo mismo.- Rió con ironía.- En fin. Yo ya lo sabía. Hace unas semanas tú padre me preguntó si es que yo notaba algún trato diferente en la mansión. Obviamente le dije que no.

- Entonces, si ya sabes lo que está sucediendo ¿por qué la trajiste? ¿por qué te empeñas en que las cosas entre ella y yo empeoren?

- No pueden estar peor.-

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.-

- Sinceramente no lo sé, porque no te entiendo.- Dijo Nakuru.- Yo lucharía por lo que quiero, y si fuera tú, yo preferiría mil veces estar con Tomoyo que obligarla a que me odie. Cobarde.

No quiso decir nada más, incluso se aguantó esas enormes ganas que tenía de darle vuelta la cara a su hermano de una bofetada. Suspiró pesado y se dio media vuelta, caminando a paso apresurado hasta la puerta, que también cerró de un portazo. Hiragisawa se dejó caer a su cama, derrotado. Se tomó el cabello y tuvo la intención de jalárselo y arrancarlo de raíz. Estaba furioso consigo mismo y con el resto: Nadie parecía entender sus buenas intenciones. O tal vez estaba siendo egoísta. Porque no estaba poniéndose en el lugar de Tomoyo. ¿o si? Quería protegerla, porque realmente lo que sentía por ella era algo mágico. Maldijo el día en el que tuvo la estúpida idea de introducir ese virus que era su padre a la vida de la familia Daidouji. Realmente necesitaba un tiempo a solas, para pensar… _Quizás Nakuru tenía razón_.

**…**

La habitación estaba en silencio, tan sólo se podían oír sus agitadas respiraciones intentando inútilmente acompasarse. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaron besándose sin querer separarse, en la cama de jovencita. Simplemente se dejaron llevar hasta que sus cuerpos ya no podían seguir obedeciendo las fervientes órdenes de sus corazones acelerados.

Sakura descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del Shaoran, cuyo brazo izquierdo se encontraba detrás de su nuca, mientras que con el derecho rodeaba la pequeña cintura de la castaña, apegándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Lo vivido hace unos minutos había sido sumamente intenso, y sabía a gloria. El joven chino agradeció mentalmente a su querida prima por sus sabios consejos. Ahora no podía pensar en nada más que en la ojiverde. La necesitaba, a ella, a su calor, a sus caricias…La quería.

- Shaoran…- Suspiró ella cerrando sus ojos.- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- No lo sé.- Sonrió rindiéndose, la verdad no tenía idea.-

- Siempre me gustó la idea de tener un amor prohibido.- Rio ella apegándose más al chico

- ¿Con un _chico malo_?.

- Con un chico como tú.- Se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos, y el se acercó para besarle la frente.-

- Te juro, Sakura, que te voy a proteger.-

La besó tiernamente en los labios, ella sonrió sonrojada. Dios, como la quería.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Pues a mi la verdad de las cosas me ha gustado mucho escribir el final, es muy romántico. Traté de recompensar su larga espera con un capítulo un poco más largo, pero como es costumbre he fallado en el intento, por mucho que Word me quiera convencer de lo contrario. Como pueden ver el eje central del capítulo son SxS y TxE, dos parejas que se están desarrollando de formas un poco distintas, siendo que que mantienen muchas similitudes. Espero no les haya aburrido el hecho de que Nakuru y Meilin estén jugando el mismo rol.

Como ya deben haberse dado cuenta, iré publicando no muy seguido, puesto que la Universidad consume bastante tiempo :c Y por eso quiero dar gracias por adelantado a todos los que me siguen, y los que me sigan desde ahora ;3;

Ahora les voy a contestar sus siempre bien recibidos reviews 3

** :** ¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :) Puse un poco más de SxS 3 Gracias por comentar, un besito, y espero verte en el que sigue.

**LadySuzume-Chan:** Linda ! Me demoré bastante en publicar ;3; Pues, aquí hay un poco más de SxS, espero que estimulen de forma correcta esa mente traviesa tuya ujuju u/u. A mi la verdad me gusta bastante Nakuru con Touya, se ven bastante lindos juntos, porque son preciosos, aunque no soy capaz de arrebatarle su preciado novio a Yukito, me parte el corazón sólo pensarlo dksajhdsa. Y sobre Derek y Adam...Me alegra mucho saber que te han gustado como personajes, porque los creé yo solita en mi alocada mente y pues, no sabía como los iba a recibir el publico (?). Pues, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, y obviamente, leernos pronto. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por comentar, como siempre :D Que te vaya regio en tus proyectos también. Un ronroneo y un languetazo de gato para ti 3

**isabel20:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que este te deje satisfecha :) Un beso, nos vemos y gracias por comentar !

**Franny-chan Kinomoto:** Hola ! Pequeña saltamontes :) Pues yo también entré a clases en la Universidad, así que entiendo lo que es no tener tiempo para leer/escribir Fanfics ;3; es tan triste. Yo también pienso que Shaoran es demasiado tierno ;3; siempre lo he pensado y me gusta retratarlo así porque es un buen chico y se lo merece (?). Y también me gusta que a Nakuru le guste Touya, si no fuera por el lindo de Yukito los tendría juntos, porque siento que juntan y pegan, jaja no se si me explico. No ha habido mucho de los demás personajes en este capitulo, pero ya se viene su momento :). Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y por su puesto, que te vaya regio en la escuela ! 3 Hay que ponerle empeño *3*. Nos vemos, un besito !

**karito7:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :) Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, y lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero si me tienes paciencia podemos llegar hasta el final juntas 3 Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, un beso.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a todos quienes esten leyendo este Fanfic 3 De verdad es un gran apoyo recibir mensajes, pero también lo es saber que estan leyendo y disfrutando de esta, mi primera historia, junto a mi. Recuerden que cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario no deben dudar en decirme :D

Un beso, y nos vemos en el capitulo que sigue !


End file.
